First Came Love
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jacob has asked Bella to marry him. The marriage is fraught with complications, physical and otherwise. This is a sequel of sorts to "Hidden in the Wolves Den", depicting the changes in their lives. M rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**First Came Love**

**By Lady of Spain**

Disclaimer: The characters contained herein, are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Ring on her Finger<strong>

Bella was surprised when Jacob asked her in front of all of La Push to be his wife. She surprised herself when she heard _Yes_ escape her lips. He was legal age now, but they still wanted to wait another six months before tying the knot. What's six months, right?

Jacob's ring sparkled up at her as she sat on the edge of her bed contemplating how her life would change. The last ring she wore on that finger weighed a ton—on her finger and on her mind. This little piece of jewelry—which by the way dwarfed in comparison to Edward's—was a symbol of Jacob's love. He saved up for months, doing odd jobs unbeknownst to Bella, so he could pay for it in cash. He sorely needed new tires for his motorcycle, but instead spent it on this little circle of gold. It displayed a series of four x's and three o's, the center _O_ being a black diamond framed by the extended branches of the x's on either side. The other two smaller diamonds were placed between the remaining x's. She loved it. She loved Jacob. She loved the thought of waking up next to him each and every morning for the rest of her life.

During the first three months following her engagement it was getting harder and harder to put off the physical urges that faced them on a daily basis. Bella was the one to complain the loudest.

One night they were on Billy's couch, entwined around each other like a wisteria vine, kissing every exposed piece of skin they could find. Hands and legs were every which way. Bella felt like she was about to spontaneously combust. Jacob felt like a powder keg threatening to explode, but underneath it all was a gnawing worry inside his head.

Her breath came in short pants. "What are we waiting for, Jake? We're engaged for Pete's sake. I can't stand this much longer."

"Jeez, I know Bells, believe me—this is killing me too. When I get so hot and bothered like this I . . ." he trailed off. Jacob looked at her, a blush rising in his cheeks. "C'mon, Bells help me out here. It's tough to talk to you about guy stuff."

Bella grinned, "It's nice to see you get embarrassed for a change. I like seeing you squirm."

Jacob looked up at the ceiling. "God, I'm marrying a sadist!"

He sat up, pulling her with him. "C'mon, give me your hand—let's go for a stroll. I guess now's as good a time as any to have this talk."

They walked in silence, hand in hand along the shore. They finally stopped at the _bench_ where they first met, and where they always had their most difficult conversations. Bella heard him exhale a big sigh, as they sat down.

His warm ebony eyes gazed into hers as he explained, "I hate to say this, Bells, but maybe we should cool it for awhile."

Bella's body stiffened momentarily in amazement. "Are you saying we should stay away from each other until the wedding?"

"God, Bells, no—I'd die if I couldn't see or touch you. I'm just saying that we ought to be around people so we don't get so carried away."

Bella frowned. "What if I _want_ to get carried away?"

"That's just it . . . I don't want you to give up your goals in life for what you want right now. What if we got careless and you got pregnant? I'd never forgive myself and neither would you. I don't want you to hate me for ruining your life." He looked down kicking away at the loose stones under his feet. He glanced up in time to see Bella roll her eyes at him.

"You could never ruin my life, Jacob—you _are_ my life. Anyway, there's plenty of protection available."

His face clouded over. "Why don't you ask my cousin Naya how well her protection worked? Little Danny will be 2 yrs old in December. All her dreams crumbled to nothing. She loves the little guy, I'm sure, but she could have given him so much more if she had finished school."

"I'm sure we won't make that kind of mistake. Even if we did—it would be hard, but we could still reach our goals."

"But I don't want our life together to be any harder than it needs to be. Don't you get it? Right now, I'm like a tinder box, ready to flare up, and when I sense that you are too, it just makes it that much harder to control myself. It's to the point now that just seeing you makes my _wolf_ run wild, especially if we spend too much time alone together."

He let out another frustrated sigh. "What do you think we should do Bells?"

"Well, how about double dating with Quil or Embry," Bella offered. "They could serve as chaperones." She tilted her head and shrugged.

"Oh, right—that'd work. We'd wind up chaperoning Quil, and Embry has to beg to even get a date. He's so backwards around women."

"As opposed to you? You were so forward, you nearly scared me away."

Jacob gazed at her, incredulous, "You know that was just _put on_ now though, right?"

"If you say so."

He blew out the air he was holding, puffing out his cheeks. "I say so . . . you still make me nervous."

Jacob looked away from those beautiful brown eyes that were scrutinizing him just now. He started fingering the symbol of his commitment that adorned her finger.

Bella's female intuition was piqued. She placed the index finger of her other hand under his chin and lifted it up so that he had to face her. "Jake, what is this really about? You know you can tell me anything."

"Bella . . . Jeez . . . How can I put this? It's just . . . just really hard being a male and having these hormones raging through my blood like a freakin' drug. It makes it so difficult to control my behavior sometimes. Just seeing you in a pair of shorts . . . it literally ignites me physically. I have to fight these impulses every damn day. It's so frustrating having to bottle it up all the time—this innate need for the wolf in me to mate.

"Your touch or even the sight of you pushes me over the edge—BAM! I'm a goner! I guess you should be disgusted with me, huh?"

"As much as I'm disgusted with the sun coming up over the horizon or the rain falling. It's nature, Jake. Let me ask you a question. Does having my period disgust you?"

"No, of course not." That was a silly question.

"Well, why not?"

He had to think about that before answering. His brow was knit in concentration. "'Cuz you're a woman, and that's how women are, I guess."

"Exactly—so there you have it."

"But I'm so scared, Bells. I've never been with a woman before. What if I can't perform? What if I hurt you or disappoint you. I won't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Have you talked to your dad about it?" She sensed that this was really preying on his mind.

"Yeah, that was real helpful. He told me to do what comes naturally. If I did that, you'd be a corpse on your wedding night." He shook his head with disgust.

Bella smiled at him, as she twisted a piece of hair around her index finger. "Emily says she'll lend me a book about sex; if you read it too, that should calm your nerves. And for Pete's sake, go talk to Sam.

"You know, Jake, you're not the only one here that's nervous. But you know what they say about Native American men?"

"Yeah?"

Bells grinned from ear to ear, "That they make the best lovers."

"Thanks a lot, Bells, That's _sooo_ reassuring. Now I have that image to live up to—as if I'm not under enough pressure."

Hesitating, she thought about what she could say to reassure him. "You only have to live up to yourself. I'll tell you what I want, so how can you go wrong? There is one thing though that I was really worried about."

"What's that?"

"The heat—I'm sure the first time is going to hurt, but being skewered with a red hot poker was a little scary. So, I spoke to Emily and she did an experiment for me. She told Sam that she wanted to see how _hot_ he could get when they made love. As soon as he started to get amorous, she put one of those fever strips on him. And guess what happened? His temperature actually dropped to 99.6. She also told me that in the last couple of years, his body temperature has slowly decreased. He usually runs about 107 these days."

"I worried about that too. I did talk to Sam about it; he said that Emily had no complaints. He didn't tell me that she monitored his temperature though. Damn, you females are so sneaky."

"Hey, if we're going to get married, I want the facts."

"Okay, you made me feel a _little_ better," he added sheepishly. "How soon can I borrow that book?"

"I'll get it to you sometime this week."

Jacob looked thoughtful for a minute. "Man, I think sex is the biggest joke ever perpetrated on man. What was God thinking?"

Bella smiled, knowingly. "He just wanted us to learn how to share our love and trust each other; but especially to treat one another with respect."

"I knew that smart women were the best. God, I love you. C'mere." He held her in a warm embrace and with a lingering kiss said a mouthful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Out of Control**

Disclaimert: S. Meyer is the owner of Twilight.

**My thanks goes out to n8tivegurl who put the idea for this chapter in my head. I hope I met the challenge to your satisfaction.**

* * *

><p>Emily was good enough to lend Bella the book she told Jacob about. It took her a few days to get through it. She was surprised at how much information her mother hadn't told her. Friends didn't give her the whole scoop either. And the high School classes? Forget it!<p>

Bella delivered the book to Jacob at the end of the week. He was ready for _his_ book report in twenty four hours. It was amazing how fast he could read when it was something he was acutely interested in. She was amazed and relieved at the same time. A lot of the male gender just thought: put the boy part into the girl part, and they would miraculously both pop their cookies at the same time and everybody would be happy. It just wasn't that simple; it didn't work that way in real life. And some of the stories she heard from her friends weren't exactly fairy tales either. Let's just say, their first experiences did not live up to their expectations. And soooo . . .

There they were sitting on the couch discussing Sex for Dummies. "I don't get it," Jacob was complaining. "It doesn't seem fair. Why does the first time have to be so uncomfortable for the girl?"

Bella shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it's designed that way, so the females will think twice about who they want to give it up for. Or, here's one—it's meant to bring out the gentle, sensitive side of the male."

Rolling his eyes, Jacob retorted, "Oh, yeah, how many guys, besides me do you think will be gentle and sensitive. How many guys would admit that they don't know what the hell they're doing, or even think there's something wrong with _her_? I wonder how many girls out there were in tears after their first time?"

Jacob looked down at the floor. "I know I'm gonna be a nervous wreck. I'll be so worried about hurting you. And if I do, it'll just kill me, knowing that you're making me feel sooo good and all I'm doing is giving you nothing but pain. I can't stand even thinking about hurting you. It won't be intentional, but still . . ."

Bella reached over and placed Jacob's hands in her lap. "Okay, enough. We'll just make sure we have plenty of astroglide and take our time. I think impatience—you know, trying to rush through it—is the main problem with the guys."

"That's easy for you to say. You have no clue how hard it is for a guy to take it slow. I mean, wham, that urge—it hits you like a ton of bricks—you just want to get the show on the road. I repeat—it is really hard to control that fire.

"Okay . . . movin' on." That item had been hashed out. Next, item number two was placed on the table.

There was a big question written into his features now. "Here's another thing I don't get—why does it take so long for a woman to get aroused? I mean, hell, sometimes I feel locked, loaded, and ready to shoot just by looking at you."

Bella's warm chocolate pools gazed lovingly into Jacob's eyes. It was making him all soft, and gooey inside. "I guess it's like when you want to give something special to someone you love; you sacrifice for them, putting them first. Making love with someone should be the same, not selfish or one sided. It forces the guy to be generous in sharing his pleasure with her. Isn't that what love is all about . . . sharing? Which reminds me: I'm making you a promise, because I know how you are now. I won't ever deny you, even if I'm not in the mood. I can't imagine that ever happening, but you never know."

"That's good, because I'll want you every day—twice a day, if I'm not too tired." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, think about it, Jake. If you came home after work hungry, and I had already eaten. Would I make you wait until I got hungry again to feed you? That doesn't make sense. The need for sex is a hunger, maybe not for food, but it's still a basic need, a hunger nonetheless. There's an emotional side to it too. Everyone needs to feel like they're wanted and desired. Every person on the planet wants to be loved, and I'm so glad that I'm loved by you."

She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Jacob couldn't resist. He took her quickly in his arms and peppered her with tiny kisses which soon became a long, lingering, hungry search for that feeling that she so aptly described. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her to distraction. She was a part of him, kept in a special place deep within the depths of his soul. He could never live without her; the mere thought would tear him into shredded ribbons—ribbons of despair.

Bella felt the same. It was as if he had transferred all his emotions, channeling them straight to her heart. And it was overflowing with the sensation.

When they finished devouring each other, Bella smiled. "So what else would you like to discuss? Let's get it all out in the open, once and for all."

Running a finger along her ear, Jacob asked, "Wait, what about you? Don't you have any worries?"

"I already told you about my concerns. I do have one worry though and it has nothing to do with sex." A small tear drop suddenly escaped from one eye, leaving a wet trail down her cheek. She swallowed thickly, past the barricade that was fast forming in her throat. It was making it hard for her to talk. "I'm so afraid of losing you, Jake—that's my biggest fear. I'll be left behind some day when you find your imprint. You won't have any control over that, and there's no way any woman in her right mind would reject it. You'll have your soul mate, and I'll be hurt and all alone."

"I won't let that happen. I'll wear blinders. You can lead me around, when we're outside among the peasants. I'll give you a bat to beat the woman away from me." He could see by her sad expression, that his light hearted attempt at humor did nothing to alleviate her anxiety about the whole imprinting business.

He stroked her cheek lightly, and then raised her chin up so he could look straight into the windows of her heart. His voice was low and soothing. "I promise you, it's never gonna happen. How could it? The way I feel about you . . . it's . . . there're just no words to describe it. Can't we close the lid on that worry? Please, Bells . . . I don't want that thought to ruin our chance to be together. I love you. I'm here now, right beside you. Let that be enough for now."

Another little glistening drop trickled down onto her other cheek. Jacob brushed away the tears on both of her cheeks with one finger. He pulled her toward him, resting her head on his shoulder, smoothing her hair with his hand.

They sat there on that dilapidated old couch in quiet repose for several minutes. Bella listened to Jacob's steady breathing, as he continued stroking her hair.

The sound of Billy's wheelchair squeaking in the kitchen interrupted the silence, and Bella finally moved in his arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to cut our conversation short.

"It's okay," He answered. "You had that bottled up inside you for so long and you needed to let it out. Feel better now?"

She huffed out, "No!"

They both laughed. Jacob kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

Bella repositioned herself beside Jacob. "I promise not to cry anymore." She exhaled loudly, hesitated and then blurted out. "So, what else is on your mind?"

Jacob tossed her a seductive glance, at least he thought so.

It wasn't lost on Bella; she caught it immediately. "Good grief, I mean about the book, you idiot."

"My Bella is back." He winked at her. "All right, I guess . . . jeez . . . I'm . . . I'm afraid I won't be able to satisfy you. I don't want to leave you hanging and frustrated. You'll end up hating me."

"Is that all?" She actually appeared to be amused by that comment.

Jacob was confused. "What do you mean, is that all? That's a guy's biggest dread—that he'll fail to please his woman in the bedroom."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fail. I'll be spoon feeding you strict instructions on how to please me. So, see—no worries. You'll take care of my needs just fine." A big grin broke out over her face. To Jacob it was like the dawn dispelling the dark shade of night.

"Jeez, I had no idea that women were so different from men. There're like the total opposite."

Bella cocked an eyebrow, "Hence the term, the opposite sex."

Standing up from the couch, Bella pulled on his hand. "And speaking of needs earlier, I'm getting awfully hungry. How about you? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

He answered in typical Jacob fashion. "I'm a wolf, Bells. What do you think?"

* * *

><p>They got through the next two weeks, trying to surround themselves with people. But the last Friday of that fateful period—May 7—tested their resolve. There was a great celebration in La Push; Emily and Sam were getting married.<p>

Jacob looked rather dashing in his suit and tie. Bella wore the only formal dress she owned, the lavender velvet sheath with the satin bow at the waistline. It was the same dress that Renee had bought her for her graduation. It was certainly a hit with Jake. He couldn't keep his eyes—or his hands—off of her.

He held her intimately, enclosing her small hand over his heart as they danced to a slow, romantic number. He whispered in her ear, "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? God, I could just eat you up."

They finished eating—their food—and Jake grabbed her hand, walking with her away from the community center where the reception was being held.

"I can't stand it, Bells. You are absolutely breathtaking today." He pulled her to himself closely, tangling his hands in her softly waved mahogany hair. His lips danced up her throat, and over to the sensitive spot right behind her ear, before finally reaching her waiting mouth. Jake's warmth overtook her and their combined breaths quickly came in gasps.

"I've gotta have you, Bells. This dress is slaying me," he groaned.

"Good thing _our_ wedding is only a little more than two months away," she panted.

"I'm not going to last two more _hours_." Jacob's smoldering dark eyes bored intensely into hers, revealing a rapidly escalating desire. He could sense it in her too; the scent of her arousal was teasing his inner _wolf_ unmercifully.

"What would you say if I asked you to run away with me this minute? Just you and me—Jake and Bells. We could elope and be married by this afternoon. Will you do it? Will you marry me today . . . right now?"

With eyes flashing brightly, Bella replied, "What are we waiting for?"

"You mean it?" His head jerked in surprise.

"Do I ever lie to you?" Was it his imagination, or was she winking at him?

"That's all I wanted to hear!"

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Will they really tie the knot? Please I need to know what you're thinking. I need a few reviews to make me think too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Black Diamond**

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>A huge smile erupted onto his face as he picked her up in his arms and sprinted at breakneck speed to his Rabbit. He sat her down in the front seat, grinned at her like a fool and drove off in the direction of Beaver.<p>

He stopped off at the nearest drugstore on the way to get a few _first time_ essentials. Then they were off like a shot.

They arrived at the courthouse in ten minutes. The last time he had entered this place did not hold a pleasant memory in his mind. _This_ occasion would wipe that memory clean and replace it with one of absolute joy. They filled out the paperwork, and came to the part about the blood tests.

Bella peered at his concerned face and mouthed, "Don't worry, I've got it."

Jacob ran out to the car's glove compartment and got _his_ test results that Carlisle had sent him last week. Luckily, it was dated nine days ago. It had every test imaginable inked on the page. Maybe that run-in with the newborn had a silver lining after all—well two actually. Thank you Carlisle!

Crap, he almost forgot—he had a small bouquet of flowers in the bag of _essentials_ that he bought for her. He snatched it up and ran to the marriage license bureau.

When he got back, Bella had already put her test results back in her purse. He gave her a questioning look. "Tell you later," she answered to his unasked question.

They finished all the necessary forms and with papers in hand, they giddily trotted to the Justice of the Peace only two doors down. Jacob handed the flowers to Bella and realized that he didn't have a wedding ring.

"Uh, Bells . . . we forgot something very important." His eyes darted around the room. "I don't have a ring."

Bella removed her engagement ring and handed it to Jacob. "_Indian giver—_you can borrow it, but only for a few minutes. I want this right back," she scolded, jokingly."

There was one couple ahead of them. Jacob sat there with his knee nervously bouncing up and down. Bella quietly placed her hand on his thigh to calm him. The door opened and the other couple walked out. The officiator beckoned to Jacob. Bella pushed her hair behind her ear, stood up and took Jacob's proffered hand, squeezing it.

The justice was a quiet-spoken man with graying hair. He gave them the lecture about cleaving to each other and no one else, and not going to bed angry etc. It was really sweet. But when he finally got to the words that would bind them together as man and wife, the tears started. They could barely repeat their vows as they gazed at each other. Jacob placed the ring back on Bella's finger and drew her hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. He held his breath until the justice spoke the words, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

He let out the air he'd been holding onto and the brightest sunniest Jacob smile lit up his face. Bella was still sniffling, but she lifted up those chocolate brown eyes and looked at him with such utter love and adoration that he nearly melted on the spot.

"You may now kiss—" The justice never got the rest of the sentence out. He chuckled softly as Jacob pulled Bella into one of his bear hugs and swung her in a circle. He put her down on her feet and they kissed unashamedly in front of the official.

"I see you've got that part memorized," he chortled. "Now memorize how you both feel at this moment, and renew that feeling every day of your married lives. Never forget it. Never forget your love for each other. Good luck to both of you."

"Oh, wait!" Bella exclaimed. She got her cell out of her purse. "Could you please take a picture of us?'

The justice snapped the photo of the happy couple.

Jacob shook the man's hand and steered Bella back to the Rabbit.

* * *

><p>They were outside of town, when they noticed a cluster of cabins for nightly rentals. The sign read <em>Black Diamond Cabins. <em>Bella and Jacob looked at each other in amazement—what a perfect place for their honeymoon.

Jacob pulled up to the office and helped Bella out of the vehicle. The clerk raised one eyebrow at the way they were dressed. "Just married," Jacob said with a grin.

"I tell you what, since this is the off season, I'll let you two have the large cabin out by the lake. It's pretty secluded, so no one will be able to . . . ahem . . . bother you."

"Hey, thanks." Jacob signed the guest book, and was elated to write on the line, "Mr. and Mrs. Jacob E. Black." He couldn't stop smiling, even though Bella was standing awkwardly at his side, feeling like the proverbial blushing bride. She was painfully aware of the clerk's eyes on her. She averted her own eyes and tried to focus on Jacob, who still stood there smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

They drove to the cabin while Bella called Leah and left a message asking her to cover for them, letting her know that they'd be home in the morning. She'd explain everything then.

Jacob scooped Bella up in his arms to carry her over the threshold. His hands were shaking so badly that he dropped the key—twice—and had to balance his new bride on one knee while he retrieved it. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed quietly.

"I _can_ walk, Jake."

"No, no, no, Mrs. Black. I want to do this up right—if I ever get the damn door unlocked," he muttered. "I'm gonna carry you over the threshold if it's the last thing I do. Hopefully, I'll get to do a lot more than that tonight."

Bella stretched her neck to plant a kiss on Jacob's cheek. "For luck," she explained while her face began changing to a shade of crimson.

The door finally opened, and Jacob ceremoniously deposited Bella in the middle of the queen-sized bed. "Now don't move," he chided. "Wait right here while I go get something out of the car." He hesitated a second, just staring at her. Then he walked out the door.

Running like the wind, Jacob took off his dress jacket on the way to the Rabbit. He threw it on the back seat and grabbed the supplies. He returned quickly with the grocery bag in one hand and her flowers in the other, placing them both on the dresser.

With that done, he turned to his new bride. "Uh, Bells, do you need to use the bathroom first?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Crap, I wish I had a toothbrush with me."

Jacob dipped his hand in the bag and pulled out a couple of toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. He handed them over to Bella smiling all the while. "I'll be sitting here waiting patiently." That was a big fat lie and they both knew it, as evidenced by his knee bouncing up and down again.

Bella was out of the bathroom in a few minutes, and Jacob turned to her before entering it. He reiterated, as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Stay right there—don't move a muscle." Then he winked at her mischievously.

She sat on the mattress attempting to control her breathing. She looked around at her rustic surroundings—the forest scene framed in tree branches—the twisted willow chair. It did have a somewhat calming effect.

Bella was curling a strand of hair around her finger when she finally heard the door to the bathroom open. She startled at the sound.

When Jacob returned to her side, he kneeled down in front of her and began to unbuckle the straps of her shiny black high heels. He looked up into her eyes as he lovingly removed each one from her feet. He took each tiny foot in his hands and kissed them delicately; then he stroked his fingers lightly over the calves of her legs, savoring the feel of her silky stockings. He let out a contented sigh.

Jacob pushed Bella's high heels aside and quickly removed his own shoes and socks. He pulled Bella upright and stood back a little as he nervously attempted to open the small buttons at her neck. His fingers were trembling and Bella placed her hands over his, helping him in his endeavor. He closed his eyes as he slowly unzipped the back of her dress, but opened them again to help her remove her arms and pull it down past her hips. He stood back and gazed at her, mesmerized, as she stepped out of the garment.

"Bells . . ." he whispered. "My God, Bells . . . you are so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off you."

Next to silkily slip down her long legs, were her pantyhose. Jacob was again on his knees smoothing his hands over her velvet skin as he helped her wiggle out of them.

She walked a little closer to him and removed his tie, leaving a mini kiss at his throat. He swallowed thickly as she began unbuttoning his vest, then his shirt. She pulled them both away, dropping them on a nearby chair along with her dress and hose. She placed her hands on his now bare chest, and then reaching up, left moist kisses along his shoulder and the side of his neck to encourage him further.

The sight of his naked torso made her writhe in anticipation. It's not like she hadn't seen him shirtless before, but this time it filled her with a whole new connotation. He was now hers, and hers alone!

Jacob began to tremble. He picked Bella up into his arms and lay her down on the bed, nestling her head on one of the pillows. He gazed at her, with an intense desire burning within his heart.

She was unexpectedly surprised when he stood up and grabbed the bag from the dresser, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"I hate to break this romantic moment, but _what_ is in that bag?" she asked.

He reached over and removed a washcloth, a towel, spermicide, a packet of condoms, and a bottle of lubricant.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bella announced, "You can put the spermicide and the condoms back in the bag."

With his face falling down to his feet, Jacob groaned, "Please say you're not changing your mind, Bells, unless you want to see me suddenly die of frustration."

She stroked his cheek. "No, Jake, I want this; I love you. I'm just saying we don't need them. I told you I'd explain later—I've had so much stress lately that my periods were becoming erratic. I didn't want to chance having it on our honeymoon, so I decided to see a gynecologist. I've been on the pill for the past two months."

Hesitating to see his reaction, she gazed into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He placed his hand on top of hers holding it to his cheek.

I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wanted to wait till our wedding. I didn't want to make it any harder for you. So that's how I came to have the blood test in my purse."

"Did you take your pill this morning?"

"Sure, sure."

"Good," he laughed. "That's a relief."

* * *

><p>AN: Now don't all stone me for stopping here. I have to get you to keep reading, don't I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Deed Is Done**

Disclaimer: The characters herein are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>All did not go well that afternoon. If they hadn't been so close and so in love with each other, it would have been grounds for an annulment. Bella was not as prepared as she thought for the pain involved. Poor Jacob was beside himself, knowing he was hurting her. He tried his hardest to be gentle with her, and was almost to the point of giving up. Surprisingly, it was Bella who insisted that they finish what they started, and finally, after several frustrating and painful attempts, the two became one. Jacob was absolutely undone; unable to hold back his emotions any longer. He was barely able to express verbally what his heart was feeling at that moment.<p>

Choking on his words, he whimpered, "I couldn't bear it if you left me now. Please, Bells . . . you've gotta promise me . . . please say you'll never leave me."

Bella ran her fingers through his soft hair and cooed words of love into his ear. "Never, Jacob . . . I could never leave you. Don't ever think that."

They cuddled for a while as she continued to stroke his hair.

He reached over to the nightstand and pulling out a pad from the bag, handed it to her. He lay down beside her propped up on one elbow, his eyes shining with tenderness and love.

"You bought me sanitary pads, too? God, I love you, Jacob Black!"

She looked at him again, smiling and snickered, "I am so in love with you, but boy I'm glad that's over with. That was rough!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to tell me. I had to do all the work! I was beginning to think we were doomed to be virgins till the day we died."

They nestled, naked in each other's arms, kissing and fondling one another. They talked about the future, but mostly what they would do once they returned to La Push.

They couldn't help the silly grins that were plastered on their faces. Jacob finally quipped, "You know if I had a cigarette, I'd be lighting it up about now, and I don't even smoke. What about you, honey, you want a puff? I think I might have a pack in that bag back there."

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "What am I going to do with you?" she groaned.

"Anything you want!" he chortled.

Bella answered him with a playful slap to his shoulder. Her eyes cast down in mock contrition as she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Let me kiss the boo boo."

She kissed the offended area, and started to trail up his neck, when Jacob pulled her into another tight embrace. "All is forgiven, Mrs. Black. I won't hold it against you . . . wait—what am I saying? I'm already _holding it_ against you."

She swung her hand out the second time, but this time he was too fast at evading her. Bella essentially swiped at the air, before he caught her hand. He licked her palm, and pretended to nibble on it. "Will you look at that," he muttered, "married a few hours and she's got me eating out of her hand already."

Leaning one arm on his chest, she gazed up into his face and complained, "Anybody ever tell you that you talk too much, Jake?"

"Yep, you got a problem with that, Swan . . . I mean, Black?" He clasped his hands behind his head, extending his elbows, in an arrogant pose.

"No, I've got the _remedy_." She grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked his mouth forward to meet hers. That shut him up—except for the sighing—and the moaning. His tongue kept right on going though, if you get my meaning. I guess all that constant chatter kept his tongue in tip top condition. Who knew?

Dinnertime rolled around and Bella could hear the rumble in Jacob's stomach. It was almost as loud as the engine of her truck. She started to reach over to the chair to get her clothes. Jacob stopped her dead in her tracks. "Don't put those on yet. I want to feast my eyes on you first. I want to see every single, gorgeous inch of you."

Bella suddenly looked shy. "You're not disappointed, are you?"

"What? No, why?" What on earth was she talking about? Why would he be disappointed?

"Well, I thought maybe you were hoping that I'd be wearing a bigger bra—you know what I mean?"

"A guy only needs a couple of handfuls," he snorted.

"Yeah, I know, but look at the _size_ of your hands, Jake."

Jacob doubled over, roaring with laughter. "It's not how big they are, it's what you do with them. Which reminds me—how did I _measure_ up? I wasn't too _hot_ to handle was I?"

"You were perfect. I knew you would be, after all you're _my_ Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you were. It makes me kind of sad for some other girls" She cocked her head to one side. "I mean can you imagine if it was Quil."

"Okay, that does it. I'm gonna have a talk with that untamed beast. Give him some pointers. I don't want him ruining some girl so that she's turned off of sex for the rest of her life."

Bella nodded her head. "You tell him."

She shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "Can you hand me another pad, please?"

He pulled one from the bag handing it to her. Jacob gazed at her, worry wrinkling his brow. Then he reached out and lightly stroked her arm. "You're still bleeding, huh? Jeez, I'm sorry." He nuzzled her cheek and placed her clothes on the bed next to her."

"I'm a woman, Jake. It's not your fault."

A serious expression crossed his features, as he smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I don't care whose fault it is; I'm just glad you're _my_ woman. I feel like God personally sent you to this earth to find me— and I'm so grateful that he did. It would have been a lonely existence without you, Bells."

The sound of Jacob's stomach protesting interrupted the conversation.

She reached over and inadvertently rested her hand on Jacob's abdominal muscles. "Can we get dressed now?" she asked innocently.

That irresistible _Jacob_ smile returned to his face. "Not if you're gonna start doing _that_ again!" he smirked.

She flinched, and Jacob added, "Just kidding. We gotta stop to eat sometime, dammit."

Bella stood up and began dressing alongside Jacob. "Zip me up, please?"

"Do I have to?" he whined. "I'm so much more skilled at unzipping." He pretended to pout as he zipped up the back of her dress. He stopped halfway, brushing his lips over a small mole on her back, and then reluctantly pulled the zipper tab up to her neckline. He finished buttoning the two pearl sized buttons above the zipper, and kissed the nape of her neck for good measure.

* * *

><p>When Bella walked to the bathroom to fix her hair, he noticed that she was walking slower than usual. "Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"I'm fine—I just feel like I've been riding a horse all week."

Cocking an eyebrow, Jacob replied, "The _Black _Stallion?"

"You could say that again."

All traces of levity were suddenly gone. Jacob was dead serious. He moved up behind her gently rubbing her shoulder and arm. He spoke quietly into her ear, "God, Bells, you can barely walk. I can carry you."

"Do you want everyone to know we were playing _cowgirls and Indians_ in here?"

He pressed his cheek against hers, speaking softly. "Are you kiddin' me? These people are too busy playing their own little games. But I mean it—I'll carry you."

"What do you want me to tell people? That I sprained my ankle?"

"Hey, excellent idea, but I better tell it. I know what a bad liar you are."

* * *

><p>Jacob did indeed carry Bella out to the car, and from there to the restaurant. They were both ravenous. That little bit of strenuous activity warmed up their appetites. The service was great, since the staff all felt sorry for the poor girl. Imagine, spraining your ankle on your honeymoon.<p>

That night before falling asleep, Bella asked her new husband, "Did you want to make love with me again? We don't have to say goodnight, yet."

His eyes shone with the light of affection. "You know I'm crazy about you, and I could love you all night long, right? But you need some time to heal. We'll be able to make love for the rest of our lives. The next time we play _cowgirls and Indians_ though, I'm gonna surrender."

"I thought you already did," she snickered.

Jacob put his hand over his chest, in mock indignation. "You knew? Then why am I sporting this bullet hole? Look at me, I'm shot—right through the heart!"

"Well, you started it. You let Cupid's arrow fly straight at me and it's still stuck in there. I can't budge the darn thing, no matter how hard I try."

"And you say I'm corny? Anyway, I guess we're at an impasse then. Truce?"

"Sure, sure. I think I'm going to like this treaty."

"Let's go over the terms," Jacob growled. Bella laughed as he playfully attacked her.

They settled down a few minutes later, sleep overtaking them.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Black." He loved saying that.

"Goodnight Mr. Black." She loved hearing it.

They snuggled together, as their wedding night came to an end. The two lovers slowly drifted off, their dreams filling them with hope. The future looked bright ahead—a future filled with sunlight.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, love . . . There's no antidote for it, thank goodness!

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Installed**

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>Jacob woke up early with Bella nestled in his arms. So it wasn't a dream after all . . . There was something to be said about waking up with the love of your life lying beside you. From now on, it would be sheer torture to relegate himself to sleeping alone.<p>

He pretty much had her cocooned inside his arms, but he was still tempted to snuggle up even closer. Jeez, he just couldn't seem to get close enough. Pulling her nearer, he could feel every beat of her heart; and listening to the sound of it was music to his ears. She was alive, she was his, and she was breathing beside him.

Jacob retracted his head back so he could gaze at her. She was even more beautiful—if that was possible—while she was peacefully sleeping. Blowing little puffs of air, he let his breath waft across her face. Her eyelashes began to flutter and those circles of melted chocolate peeped out at him.

Smiling in contented bliss, he said, "Good morning, Mrs. Black. Did you sleep all right?"

"Mmn," she murmured, stretching her arms out of his embrace. "You?"

"Best sleep in three and a half years," he touted.

She shook her head to get the cobwebs out. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Who cares," he retorted, as he assaulted her bottom lip." He broke away and exclaimed, "Ahhh. . . breakfast of champions."

Bella put her hand out, pushing against his chest. "No, really, what time is it?" She didn't oversleep, did she? It would be awful if Charlie was rounding up a posse to search for her. Holy cow, she hoped Leah checked her messages.

"You worry too much—it's only six AM. Besides, it's Saturday. We've got loads of time before we have to trek back to La Push.

"Oh, good," she sighed. "I have time to shower."

Bella started to climb out of bed, when Jacob pulled her back down again. "Can't we just lie here a while and be lazy?"

"Okay, just let me shower, and then I'll get back in bed with you, and we can be as lazy as you want."

Reaching over, she rumpled Jacob's hair, and looking at him inquired, "Don't you want a shower too?"

"Sure, sure, but being the gentleman that I am, the shower is yours. After all, ladies first."

Jacob groaned as she slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. She was in the shower stall, with the water running, when she heard the door opening and a blast of cold air entered the small space. Quick as a wink a warm body was close behind her crammed into the stall.

The two of them were packed in like sardines in a tin can. "Jake, I can't move, it's too cramped in here. I can't clean up like this."

"My plan exactly, now hand me the soap."

Bella reached back and dropped the soap into Jacob's hands. He lathered them up and began rubbing them over her back and shoulders. His long arms reached around paying strict attention to his favorite body parts. He could see that this would soon become one of his favorite pastimes as well. He luxuriated in slathering the soapy solution over every inch of her perfect frame. Just the feel of her skin under his hands was about to send him into orbit once more. Who knew showering could be that much fun?

"Damn, this is one of my ultimate fantasies. You and me in the shower together, with nothing but a bunch of suds between us. Somehow, I pictured the shower stall being a lot roomier though. Hey, I just realized, this is literally your _Bridal_ _Shower._"

"Oh, Jake," she moaned, "it's too early for corny jokes."

Jacob inched up to her, and leaning into her neck, quipped, "I'm insulted. That was not corny, that was wit, woman—pure wit."

"Okay, _nit_-wit, now get out and turn around, so I can do you."

"Whoa, Bells—I thought we were gonna wait a day or two," he chuckled.

Exasperated, she remarked. "There you go with the sexual innuendoes again. I thought they would stop once we got married."

"Hell, no. Now I can actually act on them."

"Ugh! Just get out, and turn around will you, so I can soap you up!"

"You're gonna soft soap me, huh? I knew it; you can't wait to get your hands on me again, can you?"

"Will you stop? Hurry up—get out—and jump back in before the hot water's all gone."

"Whew . . . you _are_ in a hurry, honey. Don't worry, I'm yours forever. You can soap me up for the rest of your life."

He finally quit _stalling_ and got out, as Bella turned herself around. He returned to the stall in a flash. It was now Bella's chance to gaze in awe at Jacob's musculature. No doubt about it—he was a stud, all right. Her little hands smoothed circles of soapy bubbles over all the hills and dales of his body. Jacob stood there, enjoying her toying with him, a smile playing across his face. When she finished, he pivoted them both around, rinsing off all the soap, and shutting off the tap.

The water was dripping off the threads of his black hair, giving him a fey appearance. He was so damn irresistible that she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him with a passion that rivaled the hot water in steaming up the glass doors of the shower.

"Bells," he uttered, "jeez, don't get me started again. I promised to be good until you're all healed. And this isn't helping."

"You're right. I'm not being fair to you. But do you still wanna get back in bed and be lazy?"

"Sure, sure. We'll be lazy together, honey." He winked at her and added, "Hey, can I pat you dry?"

* * *

><p>They lay in the bed, all snuggled up, trying to sort out their game plan, which right now, was nebulous at best.<p>

Bella was lying with her head on Jacob's chest, her fingers absently stroking his shoulder. "What are we going to do about housing?" She asked. "We don't have enough money saved up yet."

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "I'm gonna go nuts if I have to live with my dad very much longer. Knowing you're lying in bed somewhere else is not exactly conducive to a good night's sleep for me. My brain will be whirring a mile a minute, strategically planning for our next game of _cowgirls and Indians_. I'll never get any sleep."

"I wonder if Charlie would let us live at my house for a while. We could pay him rent. We'd have to get a bigger bed too. No offense Jake, but you are freakishly tall. That would be tough going back and forth to school though.

"Do you think we could keep our marriage a secret for a couple of weeks? I mean except for Leah of course."

"That should be easy enough—unless I have to phase . . . and then the whole pack will know. I won't be able to keep you out of my head—or out of theirs either."

Suddenly, Bella gasped as she realized a horrible thought. "Oh, good grief, what am I going to tell my mom? She was living for this wedding. She's going to skin me alive when she finds out we eloped!"

"Why can't we just renew our vows? That should make everyone happy. I'm sure Old Quil would be glad to do the honors?"

"Does he have the authority to do that?"

Jacob leaned his head down kissing the top of Bella's hair. "What difference does it make? We're already officially married . . . Mrs. Black."

Bella laughed. "I keep forgetting that. I guess it's going to take some getting used to."

"We can still get Emily, and the girls involved. I'm sure they would be glad to put together a reception for us at First Beach."

Gosh, there was so much to think about—so much for their plan to be lazy . . .

The clock on the wall reminded the two newlyweds that all good things must come to an end. They reluctantly put on their clothes, and had some breakfast. Bella took a few photos of their honeymoon cabin, one with Jacob at the door. Then he took one of Bella sitting in a chair on the porch.

Jacob turned in the key and drove them back to La Push.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Clearwaters' but Leah wasn't in. Sue told Jacob that she was house sitting at the Uleys'.<p>

They arrived at Sam's place and Leah greeted them with a suspicious look. "Okay, Tink, you're walkin' kinda funny there. And I distinctly get the scent of blood. You already had your period ten days ago, so that just means one thing."

She turned her head toward Jacob, narrowing her dark eyes. "Fess up, have you been poking fun at Tink, here?"

"It's not what you think . . . well, yeah, I guess it is what you think, but—"

Bella cut him off. "We got married." She pulled the marriage license out of her purse waving it in front of Leah's face.

"Well, Jacob Black, congratulations! You're braver than I thought."

Gritting her teeth, Bella put up both her hands in an attempt to stop Leah's next thought. "Wait, you can't tell anyone yet. I need to prepare them first, my mother especially. She's going to go ballistic. She wanted to see me walk down the aisle etc, etc. This is really going to disappoint her."

Leah backed up onto the porch, holding open the front door. "Well, come on in, and let's talk about this."

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around Sam's table. "The worst of it is, we don't have any place to live," Bella complained.<p>

"I can solve that problem, right now," Leah offered. "At least temporarily . . ."

Jacob's ears perked up, and he leaned forward expectantly." I'm listening, now spill."

"Geesh, you guys are so dense. You're looking at it. Sam and Emily are away for two weeks. You can stay here. I'll sneak back to my mom's every night and no one will be the wiser."

Bella stood up and rushed over to Leah, hugging her boldly. "Gosh, Leah, you're the best."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just tell mom that you're helping me house sit. And, Jake, you don't have to explain anything. Your ol' man is used to you disappearing for days. Perfect plan!

"I better go over to the house right now and pick up some of your clothes. That dress is ready to tattle on ya'."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jacob and Bella had just finished washing up the dishes and were putting everything away. Jacob was behind Bella, with his chin in the crook of her neck, and playing with strands of her hair. Leah had already left for the night, leaving them to their own devices.<p>

Bella reached up and placed the last glass in the cupboard. Jacob wound his arms around her waist, drawing her in more closely. He whispered in her ear, "Isn't it time to go to bed yet? I'm feeling awful tired. How 'bout you, honey?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she muttered, "That was real subtle."

"I'll give you subtle . . ." He whipped her around and placing one arm at her shoulders and the other under her legs, essentially swept her off her feet. He carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the mattress. He was beside her in an instant, plying her with his charms—and I mean plying. At first it was nuzzling at her neck, then it was kissing at her shoulder. The tee shirt quickly came off; next—away went her blouse. Soon, there was a pile of their clothes strewn across the wooden floor.

Jacoob hesitated for a beat. "I know I said I wouldn't bother you until you were healed, but this is so hard. I just keep thinking about yesterday. It plays over and over again in my mind like a broken record. I know what I've been missing now and it's pure torture.

"Jeez, Bells, I'm the _Black Stallion_, and you're this delectable carrot dangling in front of my nose. I'll understand if you say no. I'll be dyin' inside, but I'll certainly understand."

Bella began to cry softly.

Leaning away from her, Jacob whispered, "I'm sorry, honey. I'll stop. I'll go into the living room, and let you sleep." He tenderly wiped away a tear that that had fallen on her cheek.

Her arm reached out to him, and she began threading her fingers through his thick hair. "No, that's not it. Don't leave . . . please; I want you too, Jake. Can't we at least try?"

* * *

><p>Jacob's amorous attempts made her forget all about her previous worries. And this time, it wasn't anywhere near as painful as their first encounter, thank god. After it was over, they both were rewarded with another extremely good night of sleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fessin' up

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns the Twilight Characters.

* * *

><p>Jacob snuck back to his little red house hoping to avoid any chance meeting with any of the La Push community. It would certainly be hard to explain why he was still dressed in his best shirt and suit pants—especially the same clothes he wore to Sam's wedding on Friday. He should have brought them back yesterday, but it was too hard for him to tear himself away from Bella then. Jeez, it was hard enough for him to leave her today, but he had to change these clothes before they walked home under their own power.<p>

He leapt silently through his bedroom window and grabbed some cutoffs, a tee and boxers from his dresser. He dressed quickly and crept back out the window. Then he sauntered nonchalantly around to his front yard and walked into the house.

Billy caught him as he came through the door. "Glad you're back, son. Did you already eat breakfast?"

He hated to lie, but these were extraordinary circumstances. "Yeah, I had some over at the Uley's. Bella and Leah are house sitting while they're gone. I came back here to get some shoes. Bella hates it when I show up barefoot. I'm gonna head back over there in a minute. Is there anything you need while I'm here?"

"Actually, Sue brought over leftovers from the wedding, and Paul and your sister helped me get in my chair this morning."

Jacob scratched his head. "Well, if everything's okay, then, I'll get my shoes and hop on over to Sam's and see my girl."

Billy gave him a strange look as he passed by him on the way to his bedroom. Did he have guilty tattooed on his forehead? He found his shoes, one in his jumbled mess of a closet and the other behind the bed. He put them on and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

><p>When he got to Sam's place, Bella and Leah were having what looked like a grave discussion. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and Jacob overheard Leah say, "There's nothing to worry about, girl."<p>

Bella replied, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Leah yelled across the kitchen, "Come in here, Jake! This concerns you too."

Standing by the table, Jacob turned his attention to his pack sister. His curiosity held him there.

Locking eyes with Jacob, she commented, "Your new bride here is worried about her future. She's afraid you're gonna leave her for another woman. Sit next to her for a minute, wouldya'. Hold her hand, or kiss her—do something to keep her busy. I've gotta go get somethin'." They both gazed at Leah, puzzled.

Leah left the room and came back holding a book. "I was gonna give this to you as a wedding present, but since you two idiots already got hitched, here it is. She handed the book to Jacob. It was re-covered in scrapbook paper, and the title read: Imprinting for Dummies."

"This isn't funny, Leah," Jacob protested. "This is a very sensitive subject to Bella. Don't be joking about it in front of her like that."

"Oh, gawd," Leah snorted. "You two are beyond clueless. Everyone in La Push knows that you imprinted on Bella that day in the meadow—everyone except for you two, apparently."

Bella peered up at Jacob, as he jumped up from the chair glaring at Leah. She didn't know what to say; she was stunned into silence. How could that be true?

Leah's face scrunched up into her famous scowl. "Give me a break. Haven't you noticed how you can't stand being apart from each other? C'mon, Bella, admit it. Even when you were with your vamp, you still couldn't stay away from irresistible here.

"His heart was screaming to yours 'til you finally gave in and really listened for a change."

Jacob was furious. "Don't you think I would know if I imprinted on her, Miss Know It All?"

It was Leah's turn to stand up. She slammed her fist down on the table top. "Sit down, Jake—just give it up already. You can ask any of the pack members. I'm telling you the truth. They'll all tell you the same thing. We were all waiting patiently for you to figure it out. It's perfectly clear to me now that you needed my little push to get the fact through to that thick skull of yours."

This time, Bella had a word to say. She was hanging onto Jacob's arm, in obvious distress. "Why didn't he know it then?"

"Now listen carefully, children . . . Because, Tink—he was so head over heels in love with you, that the imprint never made any impression on him. It just intensified his feelings. And when you came to his house that day to tell Jake that you chose him, the imprint permanently crystallized. The full force of the bond wasn't in effect, 'til then.

"Do you two morons get it now? So like I said, you have nothing to worry about, Bella—You either, Jake."

Bella and Jacob stood at the same time, their mouths open in utter amazement. In their haste to reach each other, the chairs they were sitting in got knocked to the floor. They rushed into a heated embrace, their lips doing battle for dominance, their hunger for each other on display. Jacob raised his bride up into his arms. The tears were falling.

"Geesh, if you guys are heading back to the bedroom, I'm leaving. By the way, don't all thank me at once.

"Some gratitude," She grumbled to herself. "They get to thunder under the covers, and I get to go hide somewhere—alone."

Jacob began walking toward the room with Bella still clinging to him, and waved goodbye to Leah over his shoulder.

"Whatever," she groaned.

* * *

><p>Jacob was rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "There's only two days left 'til Sam and Emily come home. I hate to say it, but jeez, Bells, we've gotta get this over with. You know Charlie—he won't have a problem with it. And my dad? He'll probably be relieved. He'll be adding a gourmet cook to the family. Look, just think about it is all I'm sayin'. I gotta get to work and I don't want to be late. That's all I need is to get fired right before telling your dad that I'm gonna take care of you. Kiss me quick honey, I'm leaving for the garage right now."<p>

Bella was leaning over on the edge of the bed lacing up her Converse. She finished quickly and stood up, stretching up on her tip toes to reach his waiting lips. He helped her by lifting her slightly. Fisting his hair, she clung to him moving her mouth with his. He moaned and pulled away. "Damn, girl, save it for later. I've gotta go. You're gonna make me late!"

Jacob put her down again, and turned to go. He looked back at her when he got to the doorway. Bella stood there pouting; that cute bottom lip calling to him again. Rushing to her side, he gave her one last goodbye kiss. He winked and ran out the door yelling, "God, I love you, Bells."

"Jacob's right, I guess the honeymoon _is_ over," she groused to herself. Grabbing the keys to her truck, Bella set off for the shop where she was working. It was a place that made edible fruit arrangements. It didn't pay much, and she was only working part time around her school schedule just like Jake, but the leftover chocolate covered apples, bananas, strawberries and pineapple made up for it. At least they wouldn't starve to death.

* * *

><p>Bella got back to the house at 12:45 and Jacob arrived 15 minutes later. They ate some leftover potato salad and fried chicken from the night before. They were careful not to frequent the fast food places. They needed every cent they could save. School would be starting up again next week. Their money had to stretch for text books, a place to live, furnishings, groceries . . . and wedding rings. Luckily, the tuition was paid—Jacob's by the Tribal Council and Bella's by an academic scholarship.<p>

"Did you think about what I said this morning?" Jacob said between bites.

Her eyes rolled in her head. "Ugh! Yes . . . I guess we'll go see your dad first. Can we go this afternoon?"

He shook his head. "No can do. Ken wants me to come back to the garage and put a few more hours in and I said yes. Is that a problem? I mean, you know we need the money."

"Okay, well, how about tonight then?" There went her plans for a relaxed romantic dinner!

"Yeah, that'll work. Maybe you could soften the blow by bringin' him some food."

* * *

><p>Bella's appetite was non-existent at dinnertime. Confronting Billy didn't seem to upset Jacob, however. He was on his third helping of ham casserole.<p>

Jacob spoke casually as he attacked his plate with gusto. "What are you so worried about, Bells? It's only my dad."

"_Only_ your dad. Well, what are we gonna say to him?"

After chewing and swallowing another bite, he replied, "Just tell him the truth. We got tired of waiting. Our hormones were ready to explode and we couldn't stand it anymore, so we eloped. What's so hard about that? Besides, it was freakin' miserable being apart from each other. I'll tell him about the imprint. He'll understand."

Bella was nervously biting on her bottom lip. "I hope you're right. By the way, we've got to go over there soon. Are you EVER gonna stop eating?"

"I've gotta keep up my strength, Bells. After all," he winked, "We're still on our honeymoon.

"Okay—last serving, I swear. I can't help it, your cooking is da bomb!"

* * *

><p>They drove to the little red house and Jacob walked through the front door, yelling, "Hey, Dad, I'm home. Bella's with me."<p>

Billy wheeled in from the kitchen. "Finally came to fess up, eh? How was the honeymoon?"

The big secret was out, and Bella's bright red flush confirmed it. They looked at one another, and Jacob scratched his head, bewildered.

"But . . . how . . ."

Tapping an index finger aside his temple, Billy said, "I may be in this wheelchair, but my brain hasn't retired yet. I was always good at math, son. No one has seen you or Bella for nearly two weeks. You don't eat here anymore, or shower, or sleep. So you must be doing it somewhere else with someone else. One plus one equals two, eh?"

"Busted . . ." Bella muttered after she quit gnawing on her lip.

Jacob plopped down on the old sofa and clasped his hands behind his head. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth and smirked. "See? Told ya'"

Bella, still standing there, cocked her head to one side and blurted out, "So, does this mean, um . . . you're not upset that we eloped?"

Wearing his most fatherly smile, Billy commented, "It's your life. Who am I to stand between two imprints? It would be stupid on my part, and I'm not really that stupid.

"Good news travels fast. Everyone in La Push knows you two imprinted—everyone that's in on our little secret, that is. Want to let your old man know what your future plans are?"

Billy gazed up at Bella. "Why don't you sit down so we can talk about this? You're making me nervous."

Jacob stood up and grabbing Bella by the waist, hauled her onto his lap. He started in on his speech.

"There's not much to tell. We're both working part time; school starts on Monday. We just need a place to live."

"That reminds me, son. I've been thinking that maybe Embry could move into your old bedroom since you won't be needing it anymore. He could be my helper with you gone. It would help him too—no more arguments with his mother."

Bella suddenly jumped off of Jacob's lap. I almost forgot. There's sugar free cookies I made for you. They're in my tote, still warm too."

Billy's face crinkled up in amusement. "Thought you'd soften up your father-in-law, eh?"

"Busted again," she murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Post Wedding Jitters**

Jacob peeled the saran wrap off the cookies and handed the paper plate to Billy.

He hated to ask but desperate times called for desperate measures. "So, Dad, do you think we could stay here for a few days 'til we find a place of our own?"

His dad gingerly took a cookie off the plate, and taking a few bites, pointed his thumb toward Jacob's bedroom. "Aren't you two going to be a little crowded on that bed of yours?"

Bella buried her heated blush into Jacob's broad shoulder, as he answered. "You won't hear _me_ complaining."

Wheeling closer to Bella, Billy patted her arm. "You don't have to hide, Bella. You two are married now. How do you think Jacob here came into being? It's nothing to be ashamed of. The good lord gave us these powers to create life and to keep a man and a woman together. Do you think any man would stick around if his need for a woman didn't remain fairly constant? He'd be off, hunting and fishing, and playing games. Then there's—"

Jacob's hand was waving in the air. "Dad ... Dad ... I think she gets the picture."

"Oh, okay. Well, when do you think you'll be moving in?" Billy picked up another cookie, and placed the remainder on his lap.

Jacob re-positioned Bella so he could see her mortified face again. "What do you think, Bells? Saturday morning?"

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Saturday it is, then. I'll call Charlie and ask him to help move some of your stuff."

"Not so fast, Dad. We haven't actually told him yet. Maybe you should wait 'til tomorrow evening. We'll try to get over there early afternoon."

Billy smiled. "Anything you say, son."

Jacob's hands gently lifted Bella and he stood up beside her. "We'll be staying at the Uleys' for the next two nights if you need us. Do you need any help right now, while I'm still here?"

"Nah, Paul and Rachel will be home in about another half hour. I want to watch _Castle_ first anyway. There is one thing though ... Do you have any more of these cookies?"

* * *

><p>"Bells—it's okay. Hey, don't give me that look! What's he gonna do? Shoot us?" Jacob wrapped his brawny arms tightly around his petrified wife, trying to hold her together.<p>

Backing away from her man, she shook her head. "But, you've never seen him mad before. It can be pretty scary."

A grin lit up Jacob's face. "Don't worry, honey. I'll protect you."

Executing an eye roll, she muttered, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Jacob frowned. "Oh, right."

Bella sat at the kitchen table tapping her fingers on the surface. "You know, just once, I'd like to see you get nervous for a change."

Pulling the chair out next to her, he swung one leg over the seat, his arms folded, resting on the back of the chair. "Oh, c'mon, you _were_ present on our wedding night. I was so nervous, I thought I was gonna heave."

"That doesn't count," she threw back at him.

"You're kidding—why the hell not?"

"Because, _Captain Courageous_, all guys are nervous their first time. I'm talking about being scared in a situation with another person other than me."

Jacob stared at her; his face a blank slate. It reminded her of Detective Cho from the television series, _The Mentalist._

She knew she had lost the battle. "Never mind," she sighed.

He stood up reaching for her once more. "C'mere, sweetheart. Let me make it all better." He kissed her neck, and the top of her head, brushing through the strands of her hair with his fingertips.

Bella gazed up at him. "I just want him to love you, Jake."

He splayed out his arms then thumped his chest with his hands. "Hey—Jacob Black here. What's not to love?"

* * *

><p>Bella had phoned Charlie earlier to meet with him at two o'clock. He had worked late yesterday, so he only had to put in a few hours today.<p>

The Rabbit pulled up into the driveway, but the cruiser was nowhere in sight. Bella got out her house keys and handed them to Jacob.

It felt weird for him to be entering Bella's old home, almost like B&E. She rolled up the blinds and drew the curtains aside. They sat down on the couch and waited for Charlie to arrive.

The couch began to vibrate and Bella quickly discovered the reason. Jacob's knee was bouncing up and down. She scrutinized his face, then her eyes drifted to his jerking limb. This exercise continued several times until finally, she caught _his_ eye.

He rubbed the side of his face. "Okay, so maybe I am a _little_ nervous."

They both jumped when the cruiser drove up. Bella put on her biggest smile; Jacob draped his arm over her shoulder, trying his darnedest to appear casual. Charlie walked in looking highly suspicious.

"Hi, Dad. How was your day?" She hoped her voice didn't betray her anxiety.

Charlie ambled by, hanging up his holster and jacket. He looked over his shoulder at the couple. "Hi, kids, what's going on?" He eyed them as he took a seat in his lazy boy.

"Jake and I have some great news to tell you."

Charlie shot up from the chair. "I knew it. You're pregnant aren't you?"

Her head moved side to side. "What? No—there's no way that could happen."

"That's a relief. So you two aren't ... uh ..."

Jacob interrupted, "Well not exactly. That's what we came to tell you" He grimaced involuntarily.

Bella's dad turned a shade of purple. He breathed in and out a couple of times to calm himself. Leaning forward, Charlie placed one hand horizontally over his other hand which was turned sideways in a vertical position, indicating _Time Out_. He exhaled loudly. "Wait ... wait ... I don't want to hear anymore. You two are engaged and what you do away from this house is your own business." He covered his brow with his right hand." I don't condone your behavior, but I know how hard it is to curb your ... you know ... urges. Jacob you just be careful with my little girl."

"Dad, it's not like that." Bella reached into her purse and yanked out the marriage license. Jacob drew his arm from her shoulder. She knelt beside her father and handed him the certificate. "This is the reason we came to talk to you today."

Charlie unfolded the paper and read the contents. He turned his head and gazed at his daughter. He hated to get all misty, but he felt the tears starting to form. "You and Jacob are already married?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. We couldn't wait any longer. Please don't be mad at us. You're not are you?"

"I'm not mad—I'm just surprised, that's all. But, what about Renee? What did she say?"

Jacob looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't about to open his mouth. Hell, let Bella do all the talking.

"I haven't called her yet. I wanted to run this by you and Billy first."

"Well, kiddo, you have your work cut out for you. She was planning on coming up here to help with the wedding." Charlie laughed out loud. "I wouldn't want to be in either of your shoes when you tell her."

Bella was suddenly wondering if it would be wiser to keep the news of her marriage secret from her mother. Let her think the renewal of vows was the real thing. Could she keep it a secret that long? She was such a bad liar though, Renee would see right through her. Awkward wouldn't even cover the state of affairs if Renee found out at that late notice. She would be livid—and hurt. Somehow the image of the bride's mother pouting in the corner during the ceremony was not the picture Bella had in mind. Okay, so she'd make a clean breast of it—two down, one to go.

Bella and Jacob stayed a while chit-chatting with Charlie. Now that the ordeal was over, they found the going much easier. It seemed like Charlie was more talkative when Jacob was around too. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the visit.

Jacob leaned back in his seat. "We're staying with my dad for a few days 'til we get an apartment."

Looking thoughtful for a moment, her dad commented, "Don't stay there too long. Newly weds and family are a combustible mixture under one roof. By the way, I have something for you."

He left his lazy boy and searched through a drawer in a console by the fireplace. They turned their heads around and saw him writing something and then heard paper tearing.

"Here," he said, "go find yourselves an apartment—the sooner, the better."

Placing the paper in Jacob's hand, Charlie smiled. It was a check made out in the amount of five hundred dollars.

"Charlie!" Jacob gasped. "We can't accept this."

His eyes narrowed in a fake scowl. "Now, now, are you going to insult me in my own home? Look, Jacob, just think of it as your wedding present, or Bella's dowry. Either way, I was going to give it to you on the day of your wedding, but it seems like now is as good a time as any."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Jeez, Charlie, I don't know what to say?"

"How about, 'Thanks, Dad!'"

He nodded his head. "Thanks ... Dad."

Bella rushed into her father's arms. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

Charlie brushed a tear away. "So, it's Daddy, now, huh?" He shook a finger at them. "Just don't make it Granddaddy too soon. You two need to finish your schooling."

"You've got my word on that, sir." Jacob gave the chief a mock salute.

They all stood in the doorway. Bella and Jacob were ready to leave. Charlie shook Jacob's hand.

"I couldn't wish for a better son-in-law, so don't go changing my opinion of you." He chuckled softly. "I do own a few guns, you know. And don't make yourselves scarce. Come around once in a while, this old man gets pretty lonely."

"That's not what I hear." Jacob winked at him.

Charlie's cheeks turned crimson. "You heard about that, huh?"

"No secrets in La Push, Charlie. We all have eyes. We see that cruiser parked outside of Sue's. It's hard to miss."

"When did this happen?" Bella was confused. She knew Charlie had been dating Sue a few times, but she didn't realize how serious it was getting.

"Your dad's pretty sneaky. He would go on over after you left Sue's house in the evenings. Or, Sue would drive over ... here."

Bella's eyes got round as saucers. "Oh!"

Charlie rubbed his chin, suddenly feeling an itch? "Uh ... shouldn't you guys be leaving? You're still on your honeymoon, aren't you?"

"You're right. We better get going. You wouldn't want to keep Sue waiting, now would you?"

"Get going, Son." He waved his hand in front of Jacob's face.

"You got it. C'mon, Bells, let's go." Then Jacob added, "Wait isn't that Sue's pick up coming round the corner?"

Jerking his head around, Charlie stared in the direction that Jacob was pointing. "Where?"

Jacob grinned mischievously. "Gotcha!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8: ****Things ****to ****Do**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer is the owner of Twilight.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Bella confessed. "Whew—I am so glad that's over."<p>

"You and me both!" Jacob pulled one hand away from the wheel, and yanked up on his tee. "Lo and behold—the absence of bullet holes."

"Good thing, because this is our last night alone together. I need you running at peak performance," she teased.

As they drove up to the house, Jacob said. "I still can't believe your dad gave us all that money. Oh, sh*—sorry—crap, I just remembered, we need to open up a joint checking account."

"I'm way ahead of you, mister. Leah and I made a 'to do' list."

They walked into the house and discussed the list as Jacob helped Bella with the dinner. The food was in the oven and he was getting down the glasses as his bride set out the plates and utensils.

"Okay, we'll go to the bank on the way to school on Monday. Saturday's out of the question, we'll be too busy cleaning up here and moving my stuff. We need to get to the bookstore too. Should've done that last week, I guess." She smirked at her husband.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my fault you had other things on your mind. I was defenseless; you were constantly attacking me."

Bella threw a cloth napkin at him. "Poor baby, you were so put upon.

"Our first class doesn't start until ten thirty, so we'll have to make it quick. I'll call Leah and tell her we'll be taking our own car."

Jacob didn't like that answer very much, and his lips drooped into a frown. "Jeez, I was hoping we could go apartment hunting after school. I'm still cringing at the thought of sharing you with a household of people. We'll have to be so quiet. Let's face it, I love hearing you moaning and screaming my name."

Jacob threw the napkin back at her, and of course she couldn't catch it. Throwing it at him again, she leaned back against the table. "As if your ego needed any more stroking."

"Hey, I can always use more stroking. My ego wasn't exactly what I had in mind though." There was a glint of a flame in his eyes, as he stealthily moved toward her.

Bella sensed his subtle advance, and slowly stepped backward, one foot at a time. All at once he sprang forward. She jumped slightly and ran in the opposite direction.

He chased her around the table. Bella was shrieking, Jacob was howling and the noise ended when he grabbed her from behind. Warm brawny arms encased her, pinning her arms to her sides. His torso was nearly one with her spine. He rubbed his cheek up and down her neck, then he pulled her shirt aside to gain access to her now bare shoulder. Turning her towards himself, his hands slid deliciously down her arms. Her weak protests were silenced as he smothered her in kisses on every geographic area he could find. Walking her to the wall, he pressed against her, taking her face in his large hands. His lips danced with hers for some time before he finally released her and sighed.

"God, Bells, why can't I get enough of you?" His smoldering eyes searched hers for some unspoken answer as he lifted her effortlessly.

She tried to push him away with her hands on his chest. "Jake, we're going to be eating in 20 minutes."

"I don't care; we'll eat later. Come with me, please . . . Right now, I'm hungry for one thing—that one thing that only you can share with me." His head cocked to one side, as he looked at her imploringly.

She was utterly defeated. She had no defense when it came to that look on his face. Her arms laced tightly around his neck. "Lead on, wolfboy," she murmured. "You know I'm always helpless whenever I'm in your arms."

* * *

><p>The roast was a little overdone when they finally set fork to mouth, but neither of them were complaining. Jacob and Bella turned to each other and suddenly she burst out laughing. Jacob had a knowing grin on his face. "We'd better find an apartment fast," she giggled.<p>

"Yeah, I can't see myself 'taking you' in the garage," he remarked. "Too dirty, too cold, and too suspicious!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Bella was curled up to Jacob on the couch, her legs tucked to the side, his arm about her shoulder. They were watching a movie, when she heard him whisper in her ear. "You can't dodge her forever. It's only gonna make it worse." He hung on the last word elongating the 's'.<p>

She patted his hand and leaned her head against his. Turning slightly, she whispered back, "Tomorrow . . . I'll do it tomorrow."

He kissed her ear and whispered again. "That's what you said yesterday, and the day before and the day before that. There's never gonna be a perfect time, whether you think so or not." Hesitating for a few brief moments, he took hold of her hand. "Okay, do you want me to do it?"

Bella let out a huff and sat up straight. "Hand me the phone. I hope you know—you just ruined the last day of our honeymoon."

"Jeez, Bells, she's your mother, not the wicked witch of the East. Look—I'll sit right here, next to you, and if the conversation gets too hot, give the phone to me. I'll charm her into submission. She'll be so docile, you could sell her magazine subscriptions."

* * *

><p>The phone rested in the palm of her hand. She stared at it as if it were a rattle snake. Nervously she dialed the number and waited.<p>

Renee's voice answered. "Sweetie! Oh my gosh. Phil, it's Bella. How are you? Is everything all right?"

"More than all right, Mom. That's why I'm calling."

Her mother was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Well don't keep me in suspense, sweetheart. Tell me all about it."

"You better sit down, Mom." Bella gritted her teeth; Jacob nodded at her in encouragement, and squeezed her hand.

"Jacob and I have great news to tell you." She ducked her head as if Renee was there in person and winced.

At first, there was a stretch of silence, then the storm broke out. "Isabella Marie Swan, didn't I teach you better than that? How could you? And wait'll I get my hands on that Jacob. Six weeks—just six weeks until the wedding, you should have been more careful."

"Mom," she uttered, to no avail. "Mom!" Renee was not listening at this point. Bella stood up and began to pace.

"How far along are you? Are you going to be able to fit in a decent looking wedding gown?" She was so looking forward to see her baby girl walk down the aisle, and now all her dreams of a beautiful wedding were dashed to pieces. Her only child had thoughtlessly deprived her of a well deserved wedding ceremony. Was that too much to ask?

"You're not listening. I haven't finished yet." Bella exclaimed. She shrugged her shoulders, throwing one arm up in the air.

Renee was turning blue in the face, as she continued on her tirade. "I don't want to hear any excuses. There is no excuse. How many times have I told you to be safe, Bella. I practically tattooed it on you. Maybe I should have, right where Jacob couldn't miss it!

I was in labor twenty two hours with you, and this is the thanks, I get? Is it asking too much to see my daughter married, and at least looking like a blushing bride?"

Jacob pushed Bella aside and grabbed the phone from her. "Renee," he started. His eyebrows shot up as she yelled into the phone.

"Jacob Black, I'd-like-to-wring-your-neck. The one thing I was looking forward to has been ruined because of your lack of control. Didn't they teach you anything in school about where babies come from?"

He raised his voice. "Renee!" he barked. "Listen to me. We're married."

"Don't use that tone with me, young man. If you think for one minute—"

All of a sudden, her brain registered what he just uttered. Renee pulled at her hair. "Whhhaaaat! Put Bella back on the phone."

"You're married?" she wailed. The tears started falling, and Renee's cries could be heard clear across the room.

Drawing Jacob's arms around herself, Bella answered. "Yeah, Mom, that's what I've been trying to tell you. And no, I am not pregnant, and yes we are being careful."

"Well, that's a relief to hear, but I am still very upset with the both of you. What about the wedding? You know I've been anxiously waiting to come to Washington to help with all the arrangements. This is such a devastating blow.

"I'll never get this chance again. What were you thinking?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, still does. I love him, Mom, but I'm sorry that this is upsetting to people. So this is our plan—the wedding is still on. We'll renew our vows in front of everyone, and no one except family and close friends need to know about our elopement. How does that sound?"

"All right then. Are you still going to wear a wedding gown?" She sniffled a few times.

"Yeah, and the wedding will be at First Beach." Bella snuggled against Jacob as he brushed his lips along her neck.

"Well, good grief, why didn't you say so in the first place? I want an email, outlining all the preparations, and I'll be up there on July fifth. You hear that Phil, they eloped!"

"Okay, I better let you go, Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Give my love to Jacob, and apologize to him for me, will you?"

"Sure, Mom. Bye."

Bella put down the instrument of torture and was just about ready to collapse. Good thing Jacob was there holding her up.

* * *

><p>As they lay in bed that night, Jacob started running his fingers gently through her hair and blazing a trail of fire along the side of her ear and down to her throat. Pushing up on an elbow, he leaned over her, laying his cheek next to hers and rubbed it against her soft flesh. His heart began to race and his breath accelerated. Bella turned over to face him, stroking her finger across his jaw.<p>

His voice was low and husky. "Bells, I know it's late . . . but . . ."

"It's okay. This is the last day of our honeymoon. Let's make the best of it." Her eyes lit up as she smiled at her sweetheart.

He smiled back at her and his face reflected a man in love. "I can't help it. I want you, I'll always want you."

The light from the moon streamed into the window as the two lovers once more made a little bit of heaven right there in La Push in a small green house beside the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Moving Day**

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Bella groaned aloud as they dragged themselves out of bed. Ugh! Moving day!<p>

After showering and eating a hearty breakfast, they went to the general store that Embry's mother owned to pick up some boxes. They packed up the clothes and toiletries that were at their honeymoon haven and Jacob put them inside the front door. Bella stayed behind to scrub up the kitchen and bathroom while her sweetheart went to the Clearwaters'.

Leah was helping him remove all of Bella's things from the drawers. "Oh gawd," she huffed. "Bella must have the most boring lingerie of any woman known to man. Will you look at this?" She dangled a bra in front of him. "Plain white cotton. Oh, excuse me, there's a teeny little bow on the front of it. Big whoop . . .

"Wait—it's a miracle. Drum roll please. This one has lace on it." She dug a little deeper and jerked up in surprise. "Whoa, hold the presses! What's this?" Down in the far corner of the drawer were two brand new nighties and some sexy looking bras and panties.

Holding up a black satin and lace demi bra, Leah clucked, "Looks like our girl was saving these for a special occasion; a lucky day for you I'd bet. Wow, I'm impressed—matching bikini too. You're in for a treat, big boy.

Jacob felt the blood rushing to his face. Jeez, there was no way Leah wouldn't notice it.

She let out a little chuckle, and jiggled the intimate apparel in the air. "Damn, Jake, I don't believe it. What is wrong with you? Your face is turning red. Bella must be rubbing off on ya. You're a married man now, and a little pair of undies is makin' ya blush?"

Jacob covered his eyes. "Will you please put those in the box? They're giving me a heart attack."

"Whatever . . . You're no fun anymore—not that you ever were . . . Now if you really wanna get embarrassed? I'll show ya some of mine."

"I think I've seen enough. Anyway, I've got a lot on my mind already, thanks to you. Okay, I'm gonna get all her books off the shelves, can you hand me that box?"

* * *

><p>His least favorite pack member—and <em>almost<em> brother in law—showed up in time to help load the boxes into his pickup. Rachel must have nagged him into it. Still, it sure made the work get done faster. They dropped them off at Billy's and shoved as many as possible into Jacob's cluttered closet. The rest unfortunately found a resting place in the garage.

When they finished unloading and sorting the pile, Paul jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. Being the usual insensitive jerk that he always was, he grinned wickedly and taunted, "So, you and Bella, huh?"

Jacob wanted so badly to take a swipe at him and knock that grin right off of his face. The only thing holding him back was the thought that his sister loved the big lug, and probably wouldn't be too pleased if Jacob rearranged his features. He smiled inwardly as he imagined Paul as a Picasso.

Paul wiggled his eyebrows, as he leaned against the work bench. "I don't blame you, man. I wouldn't be able to hold out either. That Bella is one hot chick. Speaking of hot, I gotta tell you—your sister—"

"Whoa, hold it right there, buddy. I can't listen to this. How many times have I told you? What you and Rachel do in the privacy of your bedroom is none of my business." _Thank God_.

The vision of them . . . well, you know . . . sent him cringing. His sister and Paul? Ugh! Jeez, why did it have to be Paul? He knew he was being stupid. Rachel was Paul's imprint just like Bella was his imprint. It was as simple as that. It was only natural that they would—he choked at the thought—mate.

* * *

><p>With all of the belongings stowed, they drove back to Sam's. Jacob turned to Paul when they entered the house. He motioned toward the containers on the floor. "Can you put these in the truck, while I vacuum in here?"<p>

"Which truck?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yours. I want to get everything done as soon as possible."

Bella yelled, trotting toward them from the kitchen. "I heard that! There is nothing wrong with my truck. So, it's a little slow . . ."

"A lot slow," Jacob whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Ignore her, go ahead and load up the truck."

"Just a minute," Paul said. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Bella. "I'll never get a chance like this again," he bellowed. Grabbing her around the waist, he leaned in, drawing his face close to hers. Bella immediately retracted her head away from him, her shock clearly visible.

A growl erupted from deep within Jacob's chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing the bride—old Quileute custom."

He clinched Bella tightly, capping off the opening between her lips with his own mouth, and bowed her backwards over his muscular right arm.

When he released her, Bella staggered, out of breath and blinked stupidly. "What in the world . . ."

"Congratulations. That was your official welcome to the pack." He twisted his neck, and looking over his shoulder, reared his head back in Jacob's direction. "And if this jerk doesn't treat you right—you know where to find me."

Jacob stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, seething. "Tell that to Rachel."

"Oh, c'mon, Black. You lose your sense of humor? It was only a joke."

"Yeah, well, I didn't find it very funny."

"Maybe you're right, I better make sure. Let me get another mouthful. I think I need just one more taste."

Paul made a move toward Bella, but Jacob was quicker. He got to her side as Paul's lips caught Jacob's ear.

He wiped his ear in disgust, glaring at that big bad wolf. "This has to be the lowest you have ever stooped, and believe me, you have stooped pretty low in the past few years. I should know, I was there for most of them. Had to bail you out a few times too!"

Paul puffed out his chest in defiance, and scowled. "Name one."

"How about the time you nearly ate Bella, and I had to chase your sorry tail practically to Canada?"

The scowl softened slightly. "Okay, so that's one. I'll give you that."

"What about the time you made a date with Jennifer and Valerie for the same night?"

He scratched the back of his head, then shrugged and put his hands out in a _what_ gesture. "I didn't think Valerie would show! I was just hedging my bets."

"I had to lie through my teeth so they wouldn't kill you, while you snuck out the back door of the restaurant. Then I had to promise each one of them that I would take them out.

"That Jennifer was all over me, and I didn't want anything to do with her. Her lips were so freakin' big she could suck the juice out of an orange from across the room. I was scared to death she would kiss me. If my lips got sucked into her mouth, I'd never see them again. And the hair—there was so much gel in it, that it stood out in needle points. I got stabbed every time she brushed against me. She almost took my eye out, for Pete's sake."

"Damn, get a grip, man. I was only kissing the bride. It's not like I was hauling her off to my den or something. Anyway, point taken—I'm sorry Bella. I was just kidding around. I would never try to steal you away from this overly protective madman. I value my life. If Jacob didn't kill me first, Rachel would finish the job for him."

Bella laughed out loud, to Jacob's amazement. "All right I accept your apology, but I have to admit, that kiss was awesome."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her. Paul licked his lips, smirking, and Bella muttered, "Well, it was!"

With his voice a little louder than he intended, Jacob shouted, "Let's get back to work then, huh?"

He got out the vacuum and made long sweeps across the rug. It really didn't get very dirty since the newlyweds spent most of their time kissing on the couch or playing cowgirls and Indians in the bedroom.

All the belongings were stacked in the truck by Paul, the rug was cleaned and Bella had finished the dusting. They hardly left a fingerprint behind. Scanning the rooms one last time, they tearfully and symbolically closed a chapter of their lives together with the locking of the front door. Jacob squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her palm. They climbed into Paul's truck, and headed to Charlie's.

* * *

><p>The chief was good enough to have part of her things packed and ready to go. The wall decorations and the contents of her dresser and closet were all that remained to be taken care of.<p>

Bella left most of the things that were hanging on the walls. Truthfully, 99% of it should have been retired more than a couple of years ago anyway. She was a married woman now, starting a new life, and she was ready to make new memories as well.

They made short work of moving the boxes out and cramming them into the truck. Jacob stood to the side as the last container got loaded. Running his fingers through his hair, he commented, "Jeez, Bells, I don't know where we're gonna put all this stuff."

"We can always put it all back in my room, and pick it up later."

Jacob's eyes widened. Was she serious? "Over my dead body . . ."

Bella sighed, exasperated. "Okay then, it goes in the Taj. You'll have to find another parking spot for the Rabbit."

"And the motorcycles, and your tools, and your air compressor," Paul teased, playfully slapping Jacob on the back. He roared heartily as he ran around the pickup; Jacob chasing him every step of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Pancake Wars**

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by S. Meyer.

~ oOo ~

Jacob was right. Where were they going to put all of that stuff? His closet was already crammed full, and her clothes weren't even in there yet. Jacob had to remove some of his things from his dresser so she could at least put a few pieces away.

It was so claustrophobic in there that Bella had to leave the window open just so she could breathe. It was going to get awfully cold in there when night fell; luckily Jacob's heat would keep her from freezing to death. She knew without a doubt that he would take care of that problem eagerly.

They set to work getting everything rearranged in the Taj. Jacob had to move his beloved Rabbit—gasp—out into the elements. The air compressor that Paul alluded to also had to be re-sited. It finally found a home under the overhang for the firewood, with a tarp sitting on top to protect it. Jacob promised himself that tomorrow he would talk Quil into storing it at his place. There was no way he was gonna let that expensive piece of equipment get ruined by the rain.

Rachel, bless her heart, fixed dinner for everyone. Bella hardly said a word. She was too pooped to pop off! Anyhow, the rest of the family didn't seem to notice. They were so busy chatting about this and that.

Even though she was dog tired, she still helped with the dishes, while Jacob stripped and remade his bed with clean linens. She and Jacob hit the sack early, and as expected, he was stuck to her like a piece of cellophane tape to keep her warm and to remind himself of how lucky he was.

At around ten o'clock, Bella was awakened by some obvious moaning in the next room. It didn't seem to bother Jacob though; he was still snoring softly. After some heavy breathing and some other stifled sounds, it got quiet. Just as she started to drift off again, she heard a rapping on the wall. Paul's voice taunted, "Hey, are you guys alive in there? I'm not hearing any love noises from either of you. Honeymoon's over, huh?"

Rachel was mortified. "Paul, stop. You're going to embarrass the poor girl."

Bella overheard Paul say, "It's no big secret. It's a fact of life. Anyway, I'm only teasing them. You don't have to get so mad about it."

"If I wasn't so mad _about_ you, I'd be sending you to sleep out in the garage about now."

"Yeah, well, I'm so mad about you—that I'd let you." He grinned at Rachel. His arms were still gently wrapped around her shoulders."

"C'mere, stupid," she whispered. She couldn't resist the lovable jerk. Rachel pulled him closer and devoured his lips. Bella never heard another peep out of them for the rest of the night.

~ oOo ~

Bella was the first one up in the morning, so she started on breakfast. Soon, a bleary-eyed Jacob was up, sliding close behind her, his arms circling her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, and his ear flat against hers. He yawned, and asked, "Did you sleep okay, honey."

"I guess."

As usual, he could tell something was bothering her. Jacob straightened up, speaking softly in her ear. "What do you mean, 'you guess'?"

Turning around to face him, she replied, "I mean I was sleeping okay, until Paul rapped on the wall. He was complaining because we weren't making the house shake."

Jacob groaned loudly. "I guess I'll have to beat an apology out of him." Jacob took a few steps toward his sister's room; Bella held onto his arm. Don't worry about it—Rachel put him in his place."

She turned back to scrambling more eggs when Billy's voice rang out. "Jacob is that you? Can you come and help me?"

"Sure, sure, Dad. Be right there." He kissed Bella's cheek and murmured, "Duty calls."

~ oOo ~

The food was all set out. Everyone except for Jacob was at the table. He was the last one to use the shower. By the time he got to the table, there was one strip of bacon and two eggs left. Paul was a legend as to his eating capacity, and today was proof. He wolfed down more than twice his fair share.

Jacob was beyond irritated. Pointing at Rachel he barked, "Hey, Rach, do you think you could teach your guy to control his appetite? Or at least have enough sense to leave some food for the rest of us?"

"Paul patted his stomach and smiled. "The early bird catches the worm. And they were some mighty fine worms, I must say. Your Bella is one mean cook, Jake. Too bad you weren't fast enough to get here."

Bella pushed her chair back, and took her plates and utensils to the sink. She got out a heavy skillet and made Jacob some pancakes. What she really wanted to do was hit Paul up the side of his head with the pan.

She placed the stack of pancakes on Jacob's platter, and handed him some peanut butter and syrup. Paul leaned over and stabbed his fork into one of them, in an attempt to transfer it onto his plate. A duel for the pancakes ensued, with forks being the choice of weapons.

"En Garde!" Jacob growled.

Paul parried Jacob's attack, but Jacob used broken time to confuse him. Then with a feint, Paul was open to a riposte that was successful at hitting the target, being his unprotected hand. Poor Paul wasn't quick enough and got skewered by his opponent's fork. It was as much a surprise to Jacob as it was to his pack brother.

Swearing loudly, Paul whipped his hand back with the fork still standing upright in it. Bella and Rachel both screamed. Billy sat there laughing. And Jacob was mad as hell. "That'll teach you to steal my pancakes!"

Paul gritted his teeth, and winced, yanking the weapon out of his bloody flesh. "God dammit, Jake, what's the matter with you? I only wanted to taste a little sample." Rachel rushed to the sink, and came to the aid of her man with a clean dishcloth to stop the bleeding. Holding the rag to his hand, she walked him into the bathroom to clean and dress it.

Billy ate the last few bites of his breakfast and put down his fork. He looked over at Jacob, nodding his head. "I don't blame you one bit, son. That boy could eat his way through a whale. Maybe he needed to learn the hard way not to be such a glutton."

Bella sat beside Jacob. She was silent as a tomb, and as pale as a tomb_stone_. Jacob stretched his arm out and covered Bella's hand, squeezing it. Billy wheeled himself over to the counter and reached into a drawer. He returned to the table and handing Jacob another fork, remarked, "Your pancakes are getting cold." He wheeled into the living room, snickering as he went.

~ oOo ~

Jacob finished eating, leaving one lone pancake on his plate. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, Paul, come out here."

Paul countered with," Get away from that door, Jake. I'm going to freakin' kill you."

Yelling through the door, Jacob apologized. "I'm sorry. You know it was an accident, right?"

"Was it? Could've fooled me," he snarled.

A female voice piped up. "He's my brother, Paul. You two need to shake hands and call it a draw. After all, you _did_ eat his breakfast."

Jacob looked down at the rough wooden floor, scuffing his shoe on it. "C'mon, Paul. I said I was sorry. Look, I even left you a pancake."

The door swung open, and Paul bolted out, giving Jacob a searing look. Rachel was behind him. She gave her brother the okay signal and rolled her eyes.

In a flash, all was forgiven, as Paul sat at the table scarfing down the pancake. He scooped out the remaining peanut butter from the jar and held it in the air. "Hey, we need more peanut butter, that was the last of it," he mumbled, his mouth full of food. "Someone want to hand me that strip of bacon and the rest of those eggs?"

All eyes were on him. One of his eyebrows shot up. "What? No sense wasting good food."

Bella leaned into Jacob's shoulder, obviously calmer and quite astonished that Paul could pack it away like that. "Where does he put it all? I've got a stomach ache just watching him."

~ oOo ~

The newlyweds sat on the edge of the bed. Jacob kissed the top of Bella's head and muttered, "Sorry you had to witness that. I should have warned you about Paul's eating habits. Next time set aside a plate of food for someone if they're not at the table."

Bella sighed. "When Sunday comes around again, let's go to Charlie's for breakfast. I'll fix us some waffles with berries and whipped cream."

"Oh, no—we are gonna be gone from here by tomorrow even if it kills me! We're going out this afternoon—apartment hunting. I don't wanna have to fight for my eating rights."

Pulling away from his arms, Bella rose to her feet and walked over to the door.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To the kitchen. I need to help with the dishes."

"Come back here. I didn't get a good morning kiss yet." He pouted his lips, in a joking manner.

"It hasn't _been_ a good morning." She groaned, leaning against the door jamb.

"Well then let's make it better, buttercup!" His face lit up with a grin.

She stepped to the edge of the mattress and Jacob quickly hoisted her onto his lap, making her giggle. He kissed her up and down her arms and neck, saving her lips for last. The joking stopped as their eyes made contact. Slowly, he inched his face closer to hers, his lips lightly brushing against hers. Her eyes closed; and her mouth opened to invite him to enter. His lips pressed harder, this time in earnest and Bella's arms were encircling his neck, fingering his hair. Their breathing rapidly got heavier.

Paul walked by the open door, stopped at the threshold, and poking his head inside the room, commented, "Now that's more like it."

Jacob reached behind himself and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at the pervert. Paul caught it and threw it back, then trotted down the hallway to the bathroom.

Bella shifted in Jacob's lap and stood up. She straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair. "The dishes are calling me." She remarked wearily.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, Jacob followed her to the kitchen. "I'll help you. The faster we finish with them, the faster we can find a place to live in peace."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Apartment Hunting**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jacob's patience was wearing thin.<p>

One arm, a leg and some long brown hair was all that was visible of Bella. She was digging through his closet. "It's got to be in here somewhere." Her voice was muffled by all the clothes and boxes surrounding her. It was like she was being swallowed by this huge depository of—stuff!

_Why can't we just go? We can find whatever it is later_. "What are you looking for? Can I help you find it, so we can get going?"

"Your windbreaker. I know I saw it here yesterday."

"I don't need it, I'm fine. C'mon, time's being wasted. We need to get a move on."

Bella retreated slightly so that her head could twist in his direction. "You can't go looking like that."

"What's the matter with the way I look? I thought you liked the rugged me."

He was dressed in jeans and a black tee that clung to every ripple in his chest and abs. His tattoo extended beyond the end of his right sleeve. It was a handsome tattoo as far as tattoos go, but to someone who didn't know him—it could be construed as a gang symbol.

She rolled her eyes as if it should be perfectly obvious to him. "Sure, I like it, but it might intimidate, any prospective landlords. One gander at that tattoo and the tight tee shirt and they'll think you're trouble."

Jacob flexed his biceps. "Well, I _am_ trouble as far as you're concerned." A smug grin suddenly appeared on his lips.

"Okay, muscles, if you're in such a hurry, then come help me."

Jacob strolled over to his closet, moving close behind her, and placing his hands on Bella's waist, picked her straight up in the air. He placed her down to one side to give him room to search for the stupid thing. He finally spied it behind one of the boxes. It had slipped off the hanger and got wedged there. Grabbing it, he muttered, "Thank god, now we can get out of here."

* * *

><p>The first set of apartments they looked at were way out of their price range. The next three were either too far from family or no place to park their vehicles. They were starting to get tired and hungry, and discouraged. The fourth place they ventured to left them running for their lives. Bella had opened the refrigerator to the empty apartment and a putrid odor hit them like a ton of bricks.<p>

While they were traveling to the next one on their list, Jacob commented. "Phew, we'd have to air out the place for a week before we could stand to live in that apartment."

Bella cringed. "I can just imagine what the oven must've looked like."

"Yeah, probably like someone was cremated in there."

Slapping his shoulder, Bella scolded him. "That was disrespectful."

"You want disrespectful? How 'bout leaving a dead cat in the fridge for unsuspecting apartment hunters to find? My nose will never be the same."

Leaning over the gear shift, she kissed his nose in an attempt to heal the frightful assault it had been given.

As she looked up she noticed some rental houses. "Hey, Jake, those are cute. Should we go see what they're asking for them?"

"Man, I feel stupid. Yeah, a house—why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

><p>The landlord shook their hands. "Newlyweds, huh? Well congratulations. Jacob, Bella, glad to meet you. I'm Mark. And I'm happy to say I have one available house. Let me get the keys and show it to you."<p>

The house was set back from the others, but the twosome liked what they saw. It was near to Billy and Jacob's pack brothers, and actually closer to Forks, and Charlie. It even had a stand alone garage nearby. That alone sold Jacob on it. It was small, two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and a living room, but that's all they needed for now.

Bella nudged Jacob and nodded her head. "How much are you asking for it?" Jacob asked.

Mark's answer was totally unexpected. Jacob and Bella looked at each other, stunned.

He finally piped up. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why is this house $200 a month less than the apartments we've been looking at?"

"It's cheaper than the rest of these houses too. I'll be honest with you. I can't keep this house rented, and even when I do, it's usually to lowlifes" He gasped suddenly, his eyes getting big. "Not that I would put you in that category . . ."

Maybe Jacob should have let his muscles show. He practically got insulted. "Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

The landlord squirmed. He really wanted to rent out this place, and they appeared to be a nice couple. "Well, as you can see this house is the farthest back from the others, and closest to the forest. I've been told that there have been some rather large wolves spotted in the woods. My renters complained that they could hear them howling some nights too. Kinda spooky, huh?"

Jacob had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that this was one of the pack's patrol areas. "Nah, I can howl pretty good myself. So, when can we move in?"

"A week, ten days maybe."

His face dropped. "I was hoping to move in tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Mark apologized. "You can see that we need to repaint the walls, replace the blinds and lay down new carpeting. Then we can put the furniture back inside."

This was too good to be true. The place was furnished? Jacob put on his friendliest smile. "Okay, let's negotiate. What if I put up the blinds and do the painting. I have a brother-in-law who lays carpeting, and as long as you supply the carpet and padding, we'll install that too. I'll pay for the rest of the supplies. Can we move in tomorrow? Is it a deal?"

Mark blinked a few times. He was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "It's a deal. I tell you what. You do the fixing up, and I'll give you the first month rent free. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, you got it." Jacob grabbed Bella and kissed her right in front of the landlord. Bella blushed, and Mark just shook his head, grinning. "Well, don't stand there kanoodling, let's sign the papers!"

Bella couldn't believe it. The house was perfect; Jacob was perfect, her life was perfect—well, as perfect as could be expected.

* * *

><p>Mark watched as Jacob wrote his signature on the allotted line. He couldn't help but notice the last name. It practically jumped right off the page. After signing the papers, Mark gazed at Jacob, perplexed. "You're Jacob Black? Billy Black's son?"<p>

"Yeah, why?" Now Jacob was perplexed, the papers still in his grasp.

The man quickly held out his hand. "Give me those papers".

Oh, great! Was Mark having second thoughts? Jacob handed the finished sheets back to the landlord. Mark scratched out two lines and initialed it.

"I had no idea you were Jacob Black. I guess your size should have given me a clue. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Brady's uncle on his mother's side. I've amended the paperwork—two months free rent and no cleaning deposit. I owe you for all you've done for Brady and his friend Collin. It's a privilege to meet you. Oh, and if the howling gets too loud, let me know. I've got a few buddies with hunting rifles." He shook Jacob's hand vigorously.

Jacob's eyes darted to Bella. "Uh, I don't think that will be a problem . . . By the way, can we have a bed brought into the house tomorrow? The rest can wait 'til Tuesday."

"Sure thing, Jacob. I'll make sure the bed is at least queen size for you too. I've got a cousin in the mattress business," he laughed.

As soon as they left the office, Jacob let out a whoop. He and Bella were jumping up and down like a couple of school kids. Jacob grabbed her in a famous bear hug, swinging her around and kissing her neck.

"Oh Jake," she stammered, a lump forming in her throat. "This is better than Christmas. I think I'm gonna cry."

She let out a squeal as Jacob scooped her up and walked with her in his arms to the car. He sat in the passenger seat with her on his lap—and hanging off his lips. He broke the kiss and stared out the window in the direction of their new home.

"Damn, if only that bed was in there," he sighed. Jacob stood up, Bella slid down and climbed back into the rabbit. He shut her door and sauntering to the other side sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. When they got halfway down the street, he stuck his head out the window and yelled, "SEX!" Then he honked the horn in celebration all the way to the end of the street.

On the way back to Billy's they came across another house for rent. They both broke up laughing. It was a little red house almost a twin to Billy's place. "Been there, done that!" Jacob shouted to the breeze.

* * *

><p>It was hard to get out of the car. They both wanted to sit there and dream of the future. Paul woke them out of their stupor by tapping on Jacob's window. "Hey, Rachel says hurry up, supper's ready."<p>

Jacob realized his stomach was rumbling. They hadn't eaten since breakfast.

They waltzed into the kitchen, holding hands. Their smiles said everything that needed to be said.

Rachel was the first to congratulate them. She hugged Jacob, kissing his cheek. "You found an apartment. I'm so happy for you."

Jacob's eyes were twinkling. "Not an apartment—a house!"

Paul was such a doubter. He shoved Jacob, pushing his shoulder. "Get outa town, are you kidding me? How could you afford to rent a house? This, I've gotta see. Where the hell is this place anyway?"

Pulling a chair out for Bella, Jacob sat down beside her at the same time, filling in all the details. "Out past Old Bridge Road off Truckers Lane. It's tucked way back there practically to the forest. You know that little group of houses by Little Creek where we patrol sometimes? That's the place. And get this—the landlord is Mark Featherstone, Brady's uncle. He gave us a smokin' deal, but we gotta fix the place up. I volunteered you to lay down some carpet next week, and I'll need a few pack members to help paint the place.

Billy sat quietly with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. All at once he interrupted the conversation. "Okay, kids, let's eat, and we'll hammer out the details later. Sorry, but the fact is, I already took my insulin over half an hour ago. My blood sugar's going to drop like a rock."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter****12:** **New ****Digs**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>That night—you guessed it—was an absolute <em>night<em>mare. Why in the holy hell didn't he tell Mark that he needed to move in that very day? The stupid bed was so cramped, and the mattress squeaked every time he or Bella moved. He had the keys; he could've brought sleeping bags with him—so what if there was no bed in the place. Why didn't he think of that earlier? Well, it was too late now. He'd wake up everyone in the house if he and Bella left—not to mention he'd have to dig through a ton of worthless junk looking for the damn things.

The thought of that empty home kept beckoning to him, offering privacy for him and Bella once again.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, his chin in the crook of her neck. She backed into him, snuggling a little closer. With that freakin' window wide open, it was the only way to keep her warm. But that tiny shift in her position was turning him on. Between her body so close to him, and the idea of that queen sized bed floating around in his brain, he was starting to get desperate for some _attention_.

Was it just because he knew they were in an impossible situation? Was that it? Or was it the thrill of risking the chance of getting caught? Having the sensitive ears and snout next door made it challenging too.

Jacob tried to think of something else—anything else—yeah, their wedding day. God, no, that just made it worse. How about the image of Bella making breakfast . . . in her little tank top and tap pants—that wouldn't do the trick either. Ah, the hell with it; he was dying.

His breathing was becoming ragged as he rubbed his nose on the smooth skin of Bella's neck. Well aware that Paul was finely tuned to his every utterance, he kissed her ear, and whispered, "Bells, I know you're awake. I need some . . . attention . . . badly. What about you? Do you need my services too?" His hands began stroking her shoulders and sliding down her arms.

"Mmnn," she moaned.

"Is that a yes? Please say that's a yes. I'm dying here."

The bed creaked noisily as Bella turned over, arching into him. Why did he have to be so irresistible? With their noses practically touching, she brushed her lips over his.

His heart's rhythm began accelerating. "I'm pretty sure that's a yes."

In her most seductive voice, she answered, "Definitely, Mr. Black."

They tried their darnedest to keep as quiet as possible, but with them vying to maneuver in the tiny space, and the sounds the mattress was making, it was a mission _impossible_. At one point, Bella nearly careened onto the floor when Jacob rolled her on top of him. He barely caught her in time, before she hit the wood planking. He eased her down beside the bed.

"Cheese and crackers!" she swore.

Jacob almost broke up laughing; the situation was so ridiculous "That's cheese and rice, Bells."

"I don't care what it is; help me off the floor. It's like ice down here."

Genius finally struck. "Wait a minute, I'm joining you, Bells. Here, catch . . ." Jacob threw the blankets on the floor.

Sufficient to say, their little _problem_ was solved, the blankets got back on the bed, and they were finally able to doze off. But not before Paul banged on the adjoining wall and commented, "Cheese and crackers, guys! You two should start a circus act, The Bungling Blacks. I'd buy a ticket."

Jacob heard Paul grumble, "Ow! What was that for?"

Slapping his shoulder for the second time, Rachel replied, "C'mon, Paul, leave them alone. Don't you remember what it was like for us when we first started out together?"

"Ooh, baby, do I ever. Sorry, guys." Then in a lower voice, he said, "C'mere, Chelle, I think I'm in need of some . . . ahem . . . attention. Do you need some of my services too?"

Some soft chuckling followed—then, silence.

* * *

><p>The household was a whirlwind of activity the next morning. Jacob and Bella were in a hurry to get out the door. Their list of things to do was about a mile long. They went on campus first to pick up their textbooks, then on to the bank to open a joint checking account. It's a good thing they were in a hurry, because the clerk was flashing all these cute little customized check styles in front of them. Jacob finally said, "It's not like we're gonna frame them. We won't be keeping them for ourselves anyway. Just give us the cheapest you've got."<p>

Bella agreed. She couldn't care less either. As long as the people got their money, what did they care what the stupid check looked like.

They had a hard time concentrating on their classes, especially the one they enrolled in together. Jacob kept winking at Bella; she kept teasing him by raising her skirt up to her thigh. They would look at each other, their eyes dancing with desire.

After classes Jacob drove them to _Sheets and Ladders_, to pick up new linens for the bed, a couple of down pillows, a ladder, paint, rollers etc., some wooden blinds, dishes and silverware, and cleaning supplies.

It was on to the next stop—the grocery store. When they finished there, Bella felt like the old adage, "Shop till you drop", because, believe me, she was ready to collapse. And good grief, she still had to get stuff from the old house, make up the bed and get the food started.

Instead of going to Billy's to start loading up the truck, Jacob drove to their new abode. He pulled into the driveway, and turned to Bella smiling.

"Well, honey, here we are home sweet home."

Bella shook her head. "What are we doing here, Jake? We've got to get all our things loaded in the truck."

"Correction—_I've_ got to get the truck loaded. You're about ready to fall over. I'll help you make the bed, and you can take a nap while the guys and I get our stuff moving. Don't argue with me, Bells. You're exhausted. You can help us after you've rested awhile."

"Can't you take a nap with me?" she whined.

Jacob sighed loudly. "Jeez, don't tempt me. I've got a lot of work to do first."

"Oh, all right, I guess I could use a couple of winks." She twisted to the side to open the door to the car, when Jacob stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah—no no, Mrs Black. I've got this."

Opening his door, he raced to the other side, and helped Bella out. Then lifting her in his arms, he carried her to the entrance of their new home, and carried her over the threshold, and straight to the bedroom. The new bed was positioned under the window in the back wall, the plastic still encasing the mattress. He placed her on the bed and kissed her gently. "I'll go get the groceries and the rest of the things out of the car."

He quickly put away the perishables in the refrigerator, and went back to the bedroom, with his penknife in hand. Bella stood up as he sliced though the plastic, pulling it away from the mattress.

"Don't throw that away; I can use that on the floor so we'll have a place to eat."

"Hey, good idea." Jacob glanced around the room, and suddenly wrapped his arms about her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest. He swung her in a circle and gave her a peck on the cheek. "It's hard to believe. It's all ours! Woo hoo!"

He put her down and mumbled, "Okay, so I'm a little excited. Back to business. Where do you want the rest of the stuff?"

"I guess put it in the other bedroom to keep it out of the way for now."

Jacob got all their purchases out of the Rabbit and stowed them in the room. Then he left to pick up the guys to help with the loading.

Bella removed the bedding from it's packaging piece by piece as she made up the bed. It was a labor of love as she realized this was the bed she and Jake would be snuggled in for at least the next four years, bar any catastrophe. The bed itself was queen size like they had requested, with an oak headboard sporting a couple of carved oak leaves and an acorn at the center top.

The light blue-green sheets went on ceremoniously. She smiled as she tucked them in at the foot of the bed. That was followed by a dark brown vellux blanket. The last bit of dressing was the bedspread. It was a beautiful shade of turquoise with chocolate brown leaves across it in a band, and taupe and chocolate trim. She left out one blanket on purpose, and placed it over the spread. She knew she was being silly but she didn't want to get under the sheets until Jacob was there with her to christen it so to speak. It just seemed sacrilegious somehow.

Sleep overtook her almost instantly, and she was surprised at how much time had passed when she heard the clamor outside. Two trucks and the Rabbit pulled up to the front of the house and Quil, Embry, Paul and Jacob were playing catch with the boxes, assembly line fashion. The containers bounced from one to the other until they landed inside the house. Luckily the wolfpack all had excellent reflexes or the contents of the boxes would look like the remnants of a trash compactor. In no time at all, everything was inside the spare bedroom. Jacob went in to check on Bella and noticed her lying on top of the bedspread wrapped in the blanket.

Jacob sat down beside her on the bed, and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry we woke you up. But, why aren't you under the covers?"

"I didn't want to use them until you were there with me."

His smile said he understood and was pleased with her answer. "Jeez, Bells, that's really sweet. I hate to change the subject, but are you ready to get up now, so you can tell the guys which boxes need to go where?"

"Why? Where are you going to be?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Paul and I are gonna install the wooden blinds in here. It shouldn't take too long. Then we need to head back and get a few pieces of furniture—your desk and computer, my tools and workbench. We'll be leaving the truck here when we come back."

Bella scooted to the edge of the bed as Jacob took her hand, and helped her stand. Paul came in a few seconds later holding the blinds and a screwdriver. "Damn, you guys are so lucky. This place is great. Now all you need is a fire pit and a gas barbeque."

"Please . . . Not today!" Bella groaned.

"Hey, I even noticed the extra room. Are you planning on putting a bed in there for guests?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas; we've got plans for that room."

Paul glanced at Bella, grinning wickedly. "What the hell! You got a bun in the oven already? Wooh, fast worker, Jake."

Cuffing Paul in the back of the head, Jacob countered, "No, stupid. That's gonna be our office for studying. Now let's get this blind up."

Paul was rubbing the recipient of Jacob's displeasure when Embry stuck his head in the doorway. "C'mon Bella, where do you want this stuff?"

She followed him out to the other room and pointed to the boxes she would need in the kitchen. He and Quil made short work of it. Soon they were handing her some pots and pans that Charlie wouldn't be using anymore, along with some of his unneeded utensils, and a few glasses. It was a start. She could buy a few more things on Saturday when she and Jacob would have more time.

All the kitchen supplies were put away. The groceries were stowed in the cabinets. Paul and Jacob finished installing the blinds. Wow, these boys were all worth their weight in gold.

"Okay Bells," Jacob yelled from the front door. We're heading back to Billy's. See you in a few."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She started dinner, her first meal prepared in her new home. And a new chapter in their lives had just unfolded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dinner For Two**

The sun sunk below the horizon. The second load was already piled in the back bedroom and the guys were out in the garage, depositing the work bench, and Jacob's automotive tools in their respective places. Bella had dinner prepared and was waiting for Jacob to call it a day. The rumble of Paul's truck sounded over the goodbyes. He tooted the horn as he, Embry, and Quil departed to their own homes.

Jacob walked up the steps to his new abode, whistling and content. It was a good day. As he sauntered through the front door, he stopped. The plastic sheeting from the mattress was arranged on the floor. There were lighted candles in the center, and the dinnerware was all laid out. Oh, great, did Mark forget to have the electricity turned on? Bella didn't seem concerned, so maybe not.

She walked slowly toward him. "Welcome home, Mr. Black," she purred, her arms snaking around his neck.

His hands instinctively wandered to her waist. "Glad to be home, Mrs. Black—really, really glad. But, uh ... should I be worried ... about the electricity, I mean?"

"You afraid of the dark?" she teased.

His throaty laugh echoed in the empty room. "Only if I'm being attacked, and it kinda looks that way. I'm beggin' you, don't hurt me."

Her lips curled in a half-smile. "I promise I'll be gentle. Would you like to eat ... some food?"

Nodding his head, Jacob issued his stock response, "Sure, sure. I could smell it clear out to the garage. The guys were dyin' in there. They were all tempted to take you away from me. Don't worry though, their bruises will heal in a couple of hours." He chuckled softly.

"You're such a beast," she retorted, shaking her loose hair about her shoulders.

The smile on his face faded, as he replied, "And you're my beauty."

She blushed in the darkness and led him by the hand to the little feast spread out before them.

Jacob had no idea what he was eating, but his taste buds didn't care. It was delicious.

* * *

><p>In the glow of the candlelight, Jacob's features were that of an Adonis. His eyes were the color of onyx, and they shone in the flickering lucency nearly making Bella swoon. She wasn't the only one feeing swoony either. Jacob would never admit that, but jeez, she looked so angelic, that as amazing as the dinner was, he couldn't wait to get it over with.<p>

Bella stood up to take the dishes to the sink.

Jacob hurriedly remarked. "Bells, no. You're not washing them tonight. Give them to me; I'll take them. They can wait."

He grabbed everything off the makeshift table and scraped the food from all the plates. Filling the sink with water, he put them there to soak, then sped into the spare bedroom and picked up Embry's iPOD that he left behind. He turned his attention back to Bella, who was waiting in the living room, carrying the iIPOD with him.

"So, Mrs. Black, is there anything you had in mind for tonight—besides what I've got on _my_ mind."

"Ooh, Mr. Black you are a _mind_ reader."

Good ol' Embry—he was a fan of _The King_. Jacob selected a song on the gadget, handed Bella one of the ear buds, and took the other for himself. He held her close as Elvis crooned, _Can't help Falling in Love with You._ They swayed to the music, and Jacob started to sing along.

By the middle of the song, Bella looked up at him, her chocolate pools shimmering like diamonds. He pulled her up to his chest to better meet her mouth, as she encircled his waist with her long legs. Jacob's arms were at her back, supporting her weight. Her hands found his neck, while one of his was now free to lovingly stroke her hair. Brushing his lips over her temple and ear, Jacob could feel her body tremble slightly. He nibbled her earlobe, his nose grazing upward, leaving wisps of air behind making her shudder.

Bella leaned her head back giving him access to her smooth throat. He licked and nuzzled up it slowly and traveled down gradually until she was ready to scream for more. Little whimpers escaped her lips much to Jacob's delight. The side of his jaw slid against hers, and finally his lips inched closer up her chin. His warm brown eyes were alight with flames of desire, and he couldn't resist any longer. He took her face in his hands and moistening his lips, touched them lightly to hers. Bella's fingers were knotted in his hair, fisting it as her passion grew at an alarming rate. God, he loved it when she did that. The pressure of his mouth on hers increased until they were both gasping for breath. Their lips moved against each other; their tongues dancing along with the music.

When the song ended, he quickly pulled the ear buds away, sliding the iPOD along the floor. He released Bella, blew out the candles and swept her up, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. The iPOD, still on the floor was—ironically—playing_ Burning Love_ as they tumbled onto the bed.

Their shouts of joy and screams of passion echoed in the cavernous rooms. They were free to express any and all emotions, without interruptions or fear of being discovered. It was as if all restraints were suddenly unleashed. Their home was now a newly found paradise, a garden of Eden if you will. Who cared if the garden was laced with pine trees? Not Bella, and certainly not Jacob!

Their bedding was properly baptized that night albeit with fire rather than the traditional way—with water. As they lay under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms, Jacob commented, "I don't ever want to leave this bed."

He snuggled closer to his sweetheart, kissing the top of her head, as she laid it on his broad chest. Bella began to run her fingers softly on the outline of his pectoral muscles, trailing down the center of his abdomen, eliciting a shiver from Jacob. "You better stop that, girl, unless you're up for round two," he taunted, huskily.

All at once, Bella pushed herself up on one elbow. Instead of replying to his remark, she lamented, "Oh my gosh, I just realized, we didn't get to have our dessert."

Cocking an eyebrow smugly, Jacob gloated, "Speak for yourself, honey. It was sooo good. I loved every bit of it. Can I have seconds?"

Bella gazed into Jacob's eyes. They were twinkling with mischief. "Do you really want to?"

"Nah, I was just trying to get a rise outta you. It's been a long day, and crap—there's school tomorrow. We better get some serious shuteye."

While they were chatting in the next few minutes, Bella was startled by the loud howls of a nearby wolf. Her body twitched at the sound. Jacob reassured her, rubbing her shoulder. He laughed, and said, "Don't worry, it's just Paul being an idiot as usual."

She raised her face to look at him. "How can you tell?"

Jacob's head jerked in surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

Lucky for them, Paul's howling didn't continue for long. Jacob guessed that he either got tired or had pity on them. Actually, Sam had put a stop to it. He didn't especially think Paul's prank was very funny. In fact, Paul was getting on his last nerve.

Bella was so tired, but she couldn't fall asleep yet. Jacob was out cold. It wasn't fair; how did he do that? She couldn't stop thinking about the dirty dishes in the sink. The last time they let the dishes go like that it took a lot of scrubbing to get the gunk off of them. At least this time, they were in a sink full of water, but still ...

She inched out of Jacob's strong arms and scooted to the edge of the bed. Sneaking out of the room, she tiptoed on the cold floor out to the kitchen, and turned on the light. There weren't too many dishes, thank goodness. She drained the sink, and started over again with hot water and dish soap. The dishes were practically flying out of the sink, and into the drying rack. Well, can you blame her? Her feet were freezing, and she wanted to get back to her toasty warm bed.

She had to search for the stupid dish towels though. Darn, where in the world did Quil put them? It took her at least ten minutes, looking in every cotton-pickin' drawer and cabinet before she found them, for Pete's sake!

The dishes got dried hurriedly and put away. She snuck back into bed, cuddling up to her hunk of burning love, trying so carefully not to wake him up.

Darn—busted! One of his eyelids fluttered open, and he heaved a great sigh. "Aww, Bells ... you washed those damn dishes, didn't you?"

No sense denying it—she was caught. "I didn't want them to sit there till tomorrow afternoon. The men are coming with the furniture in the morning. Do you want them to think I'm a lousy housekeeper?"

"I don't give a crap what those guys think, but if I knew you were going to wash up the dishes, I would've helped you. Now, get closer so I can warm you up ... Aaah! Jeez, your feet are freezing."

* * *

><p>It was nice not having to vie for the use of the shower. And there was plenty of hot water. Even at Sam's place, the hot water tended to peter out toward the last few minutes. Anyway, they were all freshened up and Jacob kept sniffing Bella. Her scent was driving him to distraction; she smelled so good. The fragrance seemed to be intensified, since there were no other scents in the empty house. That had never happened before. There had always been some other personal odors in the air to mix with hers. God, the men better bring some of theirs with them, or he was gonna be one lovesick puppy for a long time.<p>

Slapping his arm, Bella complained, "Will you stop that! You'd think you were a bloodhound or something."

Jacob was slipping strands of her hair between his fingers, lifting it to his nose and inhaling deeply. "I can't help it; your scent is driving me wild. If Leah wasn't on her way over here to pick us up, I'd be hauling you back to the wolf's den."

"Yeah, well she is—so hold onto your hormones, big boy."

Five minutes later, Embry was knocking at the door. Jacob and Bella got in the car and they were off like a shot to their classes. Poor Jacob sat in the back seat with his sweetheart, a pained expression on his face. The day had just started, and he was wishing they were back home already.

A/N: As promised—ta da! Oops ... The lyrics to Burning Love had to be removed, sorry folks, due to fanfiction guidelines!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Painting and panting

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>With Leah and Embry in the close confines of the car, Bella's scent began to homogenize with theirs. Jacob was breathing a sigh of relief. His wolf had been threatening to take her right there in the car. He was now as you might say—a little less randy.<p>

The classes were okay, as far as classes went, but Jacob was raring to go home. The furniture should have arrived, and he was anxious to finally get things arranged in his home. Didn't that have a nice ring to it? His home . . . sigh.

Leah dropped them off along with Embry. No sense wasting an available set of muscles. Quil arrived fifteen minutes later. Jacob and Embry had already moved the couch and chairs into position. Quil looked puzzled. "Hey, guys, I thought we were gonna paint first."

"Sh**! Oops, sorry, Bells. You're right. Damn, it's always somethin'. Let's put the furniture back in the middle."

Pounding his fist on the top of an upholstered chair, Embry snickered, "And I thought only chicks made you move the furniture from place to place."

Quil let out a hoot, and gave Embry a high five. "All right—let's get crackin' then. I haven't got all day. Get out them paint rollers."

"What's your hurry?" Jacob asked.

"I gotta get home by 6:30. I'm working on a history project—and I got lucky enough to be paired with the hottest babe in the school. I'm planning on making a little history myself." Quil puffed out his chest and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well you know history often repeats itself. And don't forget—the last time you tried to write it, you crashed mid chapter." Embry jabbed Quil in the shoulder as a reminder.

Quil's eyes narrowed into slits. "Screw you, Embry, you're just jealous 'cause you haven't gotten any action from any of those college girls, yet."

"That, my man, is going to change this year." Embry polished his fingernails on the front of his tee.

"Word of advice—don't be yourself."

Embry answered through clenched teeth. "Thanks for the _tip_, Quil!"

"Guys—do you know what tip means? It's short for to insure promptness. So here's a tip for both of you from me—quit flappin your jaws. We need to get a move on."

Bella pulled the plastic sheeting out from under a table and pressed it against the wall to use as a drop cloth. She walked to the corner of the room and returned to the trio handing out the painter's tape and rollers.

Jacob whispered to the guys so that Bella couldn't hear. "I want to make this fast, guys. I'm looking forward to a little action myself."

Quil frowned, staring at the roller in his hand. He was muttering under his breath. "Yeah, just rub it in, you sadist."

* * *

><p>They had the living room done and were ready to paint the bedroom when Rachel and Paul drove up. Rachel ooh'd and ah'd, looking about the place.<p>

She handed Bella a pot of chili and some cornbread. "I figured you wouldn't mind someone else cooking tonight. I can see you guys have been hard at it."

"That's for damn sure," Quil offered suggestively.

Jacob slapped him up the side of his head. "Can it, Quil."

"Thanks, Rachel, I—" Bella's thoughts were interrupted as Paul swaggered into the house sporting a big grin and a black eye.

He practically sang out his grand entrance. "Never fear, Paul is here."

Embry let loose with a wolf whistle. "What a shiner! Man, that's a beaute. I guess Sam really laid down the law, huh? You should know better than get into it with him. My bet would always be on Sam—except maybe for Jake, here."

"You guys got it all wrong. This decoration is a present from my sweetheart. Chelle threw a rolling pin at me." He glanced over at her brother. "Jake, your sister is somethin' else."

Jacob congratulated her. "Good for you, Rach."

Rachel shook an index finger at her bad boy. "He deserved it. Sam gave him a chewing out about his little prank last night. I agreed, and stupid, here told me to butt out—that it was none of my business. Well, he's always bragging about how fast his reflexes are; I thought he would catch it in time."

"And I would have, too, if I wasn't so distracted by those coochie cutters you had on." He turned to his buddies. "I'm telling you guys . . . whew . . . the make up sex was well worth it."

"Paul!" Rachel cautioned. Then she added, "Hey, Bella do you have a rolling pin handy."

He started puckering his lips, making kissing noises. "Anytime, doll—like I said the make up sex was enough to curl my hair. I wouldn't mind another go'round."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'd like to stay, but I've gotta go grocery shopping, since you've eaten everything in sight." She slapped his arm in annoyance.

He justified himself quickly, his grin growing wider. "I'm a growing boy. Besides, I've gotta keep up my strength so I can please you, woman. Now give me some sugar, baby, and keep the sheets turned down for later."

Bella stood with her mouth hanging open; she couldn't believe her ears. How did Rachel put up with him?

He grabbed her neck, pulling her close and practically sucked her face off. Rachel was so embarrassed to be kissed like that in front of everyone. In retaliation, she stomped on one of his feet as hard as she could. Paul pretended he didn't feel a thing, but the guys noticed that he walked with a limp for a couple of hours or so.

Jacob had to hold back a laugh. He was sure that the sheets to Rachel's bed would not be turned down tonight. In fact Paul would probably be sleeping—alone—in Jacob's old bed. Served the jerk right. Rachel certainly had her work cut out for her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the rooms got their paint jobs done in the next two hours. Paul and Embry were still moving furniture in the living room and Bella was unpacking the rest of the kitchen essentials. Jacob and Quil were in the main bedroom, putting clothes in the drawers and closet. Jacob made a big mistake with that decision, since Quil was eyeing Bella's lingerie.<p>

He pulled out her black lace demi bra and bikini, practically drooling on it. "You lucky dog, you. How many times have you peeled this off of her? Hey, wait a minute—how can you hide this from us when we're patrolling?"

Jacob looked up from the box he was unpacking to notice what Quil had in his hands. He reached out, grabbing it from him ."Give me that! Grow up, will you? And for your information, I haven't hidden anything from the pack. I've never seen her in it yet. She's saving it for our—and I quote—official wedding night."

"Man, I wish I was a fly on the wall to sneak a peek at her in that getup."

"You'd be smashed flat if your were. Now, let's trade boxes. You can have the privilege of sorting my socks." Thanks to Quil, now all he could think about was Bella in that scanty attire.

* * *

><p>The guys finished up and left—Quil to his hot chick, Embry to his homework and Paul to face the fallout with his ladylove. Jacob and Bella ate their chili, and did homework. They were both dead beat when they hit the sack, well, maybe not that beat . . .<p>

The next Saturday, Paul dropped by again to lay down the carpeting. He gave Jacob a quick tutorial on installing carpet, and they were off to the races. Needless to say, a lot of furniture moving had to take place again, and both Paul and Jacob were grumbling about it.

The rooms looked great when they were done. Just that little touch made the house so much warmer too.

Jacob had to admit it—Paul did an excellent job. He could be a big help when he wasn't acting the jerk.

Meanwhile, Quil and Embry worked in the garage putting together a wheelchair ramp so that Billy could visit more easily, and erected it over the stairs to the back door.

Now that the house was in order, Bella moved on to the planning of her wedding.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, she had Leah, Emily and Rachel going over colors, invitations and seating arrangements. Jake tried to stay out of it. Anything they did was all right with him, as long as they didn't switch brides on him. He liked the one he had—thank you very much. He stayed in the living room, reading a school assignment for Monday.<p>

Bella was tapping a pen on the kitchen table. She had the names of people who would be attending written down. "This shouldn't be too time-consuming, I hope. My dad only has one brother and a sister. I hardly know them. They never visited when I lived in phoenix. My mom was an only child, and grandma isn't in the best of health. I don't think there'll be more than fifty people there, do you?"

Leah looked up from her list and snorted. "Bella . . . This is a big deal. We're not just talking about _your_ relatives here. This Is Billy Black's only son being married. Most, if not all of the tribe will be in attendance. Then there are the relatives over at the Makah Rez. It would be sign of disrespect to decline the invitation."

Bella's face went a lighter shade of pale. She began to hyperventilate. "Holy crow, I never even thought of that. How many guests do you think will be coming then?"

"Three hundred, three fifty, maybe." Leah saw the signs of shock on Bella's face. "Oh, gawd, put your head between your legs, Tink. Ya look like you're about to faint." She yelled into the living room. "Jake, ya better get in here; your wife is ready to pass out."

Her head lowered to the table top, her arms folded underneath her brow.

Jacob ran into the kitchen, looking panicked. Rachel walked to the sink and soaked a paper towel with cold water, handing it to him. He knelt beside his very still and pale wife, holding the wet towel to her forehead. "Slow down, honey, you're breathing too fast. Look at me. Blow out the air like this."

She turned her head toward Jacob and watched as he pursed his lips and blew the air out slowly. Bella followed his instructions.

Nodding his head, he affirmed. "That's right, nice and slow. Let it out 'til there's no more left inside." He placed his hand at her back rubbing it gently.

Her coloring began to return again with her steady breathing. Jacob smiled and caressed her cheek. "Feeling better now?"

Peering up at the kneeling figure beside her, she answered weakly. "Yeah, I guess the thought of all those people staring at us kinda scared me."

"Pretend you're at a rock concert. They're just people, Bells. Look, I'll be right beside you. I'll hold you up if I need to. The only one you need to be scared of is your mom."

Bella suddenly went chalk-white again and put her head back down on the table.

Jacob patted her cheek. "Bells . . . Bells . . ."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Wedding Worries**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella called Alice the next day. At least she could maybe help her pick out a wedding gown. Alice always knew the best places to shop.<p>

"Alice, you're still my best friend, right? I need your help; the wedding is a month away, and I haven't even shopped for a dress yet."

"Oh, of course you're still my friend; nothing like a little wedding could break our friendship. I'll pick you up on Saturday first thing in the morning. Say, 7:00 A.M.?"

That seemed a little early, but for a vampire who didn't need any sleep, it was a moot point. Bella whimpered, "Seven?"

"Well, you don't want the other brides getting all the good stuff, do you?"

* * *

><p>True to her word, Alice showed up at the house at 6:55. They got to Seattle a little before 10:00 and the first Bridal shop on the list.<p>

Shop 'til you drop held no meaning for the little spitfire. She could shop all day and never tire. Bella on the other hand was about to face plant on the showroom floor. Gosh, how many wedding dresses could there possibly be? It was a daunting task. Bella just wanted something simple, with a modest train to keep Renee happy. Jacob couldn't care less. She could wear a potato sack, and he'd still drool. That lucky dog—he was probably still in bed asleep.

Alice had a list of which shops they visited, and the three dresses that they had narrowed it down to. She had taken a picture of each one of them with her iPhone while Bella modeled the dresses. They were now on their way to the shoe store.

"How do you keep track of all this stuff?" Bella wanted to know.

"Silly, Bella, I've got it honed down to a science. Chalk it up to lots of experience. I've been married a time or two—always to Jas of course."

Bella raised an eyebrow, her curiosity running wild. "How many times exactly, is a time or two?"

"Well, let's see now." The little pixie scrunched up her perfect face and concentrated hard. "Fifteen—no sixteen. I almost forgot that time at Mount Waialiali. That wedding was a toughie. It kept raining on and off all day long, and the wind practically blew the cake away. But never mind that; this is your wedding. Isn't this fun?"

Fun? All these preparations made her feel like her brain was in a blender. She was so glad that she had just run off with Jacob. If she had to face a day like the one looming before her in addition to her wedding night, she would have suffered a stroke. She could just imagine spending her honeymoon in the ICU.

Picking out shoes wasn't as bad as Bella expected. Alice let her settle for some Queen Anne style pumps, so she could be comfortable during the night.

During lunch, they scrutinized the pictures of the three dresses, discussing the pros and cons. Bella finally settled on the chiffon dress with the little puffed sleeves, and empire waist. It was the cheapest too, $360. She could think of a million other things she could buy with the money. That potato sack was looking better all the time. She had taken some sewing classes last summer; maybe if she sewed some lace on it, no one would notice—well, maybe except for Alice, and oh, god, Renee.

Alice, of course, insisted on paying half of it, as a wedding present. Ordinarily, Bella wouldn't have let her, but the dress was far more expensive than she had anticipated, like $120 more. She and Jacob had made a pact not to use credit cards unless it was an emergency. So, it would have been embarrassing to put it on layaway until she could come up with the remaining cash—that and having to drive all the way back to Seattle.

* * *

><p>Bella was beat, and even though she tried to stay awake on the way home, she nodded off a couple of times—that she was aware of. Alice was chattering on so much, she probably didn't even notice Bella's lack of response. The poor exhausted human was surprised when they got to La Push; she must've <em>really<em> dozed off.

Their scent must have preceded them, because Jacob bounded through the door and off the porch to greet them. He was cordial to Alice. "Thanks, Alice. You saved me shoe leather and boredom. I don't think I could have endured that trip. Shopping for a wedding dress isn't exactly on my list of favorite things to do. Now, seeing Bella in the dress, that's a different story."

Alice opened the trunk of the car and Jacob pulled out the garment bag. "I've got it," he said as he took the gown inside the house.

Bella stayed with Alice a little while longer, talking and gathering up the purchases. There were some fancy blue rhinestone hair clips, some perfume—Jungle Gardenia—new eye make-up, pantyhose, and a frilly lace garter?

Holding it up in her hand, Bella asked, "Where'd this come from? I don't remember buying a garter."

Alice smiled. "You need something borrowed, don't you? You can give it back to me after the reception. I decided to give it to you early so you can let it air out." She rolled her amber eyes. "I know how Jacob just _loves_ eau de Vampire."

It was so nice seeing and being with Alice. Bella missed the time they used to spend together at school and at the Cullen's home. She waved at her as she drove away, secretly hoping that they would remain life-long friends.

* * *

><p>Jacob's physical condition was in perfect contrast to Bella at this time. He teemed with energy. He was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. She barely put down her packages when he was nosily poking through the contents to see what she bought. Dangling the garter from a finger, he joked, "Whew, you better hang this outside on the porch for a couple of days." He wrinkled his nose as he handed it to Bella.<p>

"That's exactly what Alice told me you would say." She took a hanger from the hall closet, looped the garter onto it and opening the back door, hung it in the fresh air.

Bella was tired, and yeah, a little bit testy. She threw her arms up in the air. "What about the rest of this stuff? You want me to decorate the trees with them?"

"Nah, I can deal with it. Those things haven't been in close contact with her that long. I don't know about the dress though. I set it in the spare bedroom just in case. Speaking of, I don't care if it does reek; go put it on. I wanna see it." He wiggled his eyebrows in anticipation.

Bella shoved him onto the couch, and plopping onto his lap, wound one arm around his neck. She sighed as she told him, "Well you're going to have to wait 'til the wedding, mister."

Jacob had the stupidest expression on his face. "I don't get it; I told you I don't care how bad it smells. It won't take that long to lose the stink. Now let me see you in it."

Her head slowly oscillated back and forth. "Nope—not a chance."

"Why the hell not?"

"Jacob Black, sometimes you can be so ignorant. Don't you know that it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding gown before they take their vows?"

"Who says?" He nibbled all the way up her neck, as he added, "Anyway, we're already married, so our luck couldn't change that much."

He reached her ear, and kissing every little curve, whispered. "Now that that's all settled, go put the dress on."

Climbing off his lap, she started toward the kitchen, and looking back over her shoulder, uttered a one syllable response. "Nope."

* * *

><p>The wedding was fast approaching—only two more weeks away. The guys were busy cleaning up the beach for the big event. It was literally strewn with hundreds of derelict trees and errant branches. They made a massive heap of sawed logs and various pieces of driftwood, hauling them all off in Paul's and Bella's trucks. It took them three days to finally get the last of it removed.<p>

While all these preparations were going on, Bella's thoughts turned to something of a more intimate nature. With just ten more days to go, she and Jacob were lying on the couch, snuggled together under a blanket. Jacob's caresses were leading up to the usual amorous encounter. Bella suddenly sat up and stiff-armed him."

Baffled, he groaned, "What?"

She tapped her lips with her index finger. "I've been thinking . . ."

Oh crap, whenever that phrase slipped out between her lips, it meant something that he wasn't going to like.

Easing himself up, he slumped against the cushions of the couch, his head hanging back over the edge. He groaned again, inwardly. How bad was this gonna hurt? Jacob didn't want to hear what she had to say, but he had to suck it up and get it over with.

"Yeah, you've been thinking . . ." He held his breath, afraid of what that brain of hers had conjured up. His head turned in her direction as the dreaded words began to spill from her mouth.

"Well, the wedding's only ten days away. Do you think that maybe we could abstain until the ceremony? I mean, it would make it that much more exciting. It would be like the first time all over again. So, what do you think?"

"What do I think? Hell, I don't _want_ it to be like our first time. I like how things are right now." Was she crazy? He could barely last a day, never mind ten days. He could never get enough of her. She haunted his mind every minute of every day. And she wanted him to hold off for ten whole days? She might as well make it ten years, because that would be what it felt like. After having her in his bed these many weeks, it would be cruel to suddenly separate her from him. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Can't we at least try? We can always renegotiate." She grinned impishly. "You're so good at negotiating."

Jacob knew he was gonna _sooo_ regret this, but he caved anyway. "All right, Bells. I guess I can give it a try, but please . . . please . . . not tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Negotiations**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight**.**

* * *

><p>Two days hadn't even gone by, and Jacob couldn't shut out what he was missing from his mind. Just the thought that she was unapproachable made his ache for her even worse. So that night, he tried to stay out as late as possible, patrolling. He got into bed exhausted, but as soon as he felt her near him, he was done for. The poor guy hopped out of bed and lay down on the couch to put as much distance as possible between him and that soft, sweet, luscious temptation. If his brain would just stop already. He had to get some sleep. This was torture. He pulled the covers up to his chin and shut his eyes.<p>

Bella padded out to the living room in her bare feet. She drew back the blanket and sat beside him, shaking his shoulder. "Come back to bed, Jake. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"You tell me. This was your idea, you know. I'm just trying to keep my side of the bargain."

She laughed and tousled his hair. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty about denying you your husbandly rights?"

His lips began to curl upward. "I don't know. Is it working?"

"No—c'mon Jake. You did it before, I know you can do it now."

"That was before a got a taste. Now I always crave more. You want to renegotiate? 'Cuz, I sure as hell want to."

"We've only got a week more to go. It's not going to kill you."

"Yeah, well it feels like it." He stuck out his lips in a pout.

"Okay, so I guess you're spending the night on the couch then. Sweet dreams."

Bella leaned over and pressed her lips to his, but when she tried to break away, he held her tighter. He pleaded with her, his voice dripping with suggestive overtones.

"Aww, Bells, c'mon; I'm dyin' here. Negotiate, negotiate—please, you know you want me just as much as I want you—I can sense it."

Holy crow, he was making this so difficult. He wasn't the only one dyin'. Jacob was right; she was holding on by her fingernails. She backed off before she caved in. "Seven more days," she whispered, as she tiptoed back to the bedroom.

She overheard his lament of despair as she slid under the comforter. "Meanie."

* * *

><p>The next day, Jacob kept his distance, and busied himself working and studying. That evening, he went patrolling again.<p>

Embry was flabbergasted_. Is she crazy? Why does she want to stay away from you?_

Jacob stopped in his tracks_. Bella says it would make our wedding night more exciting. Apparently I'm no longer exciting enough._

_Ha! I find that hard to believe. You're Mr. Irresistible. I'll bet you anything, she surrenders in the next twenty-four hours. _Embry bumped shoulders with his friend.

_Well, I wouldn't bet on it. You have no idea what a stubborn woman she is. Even if she was ready to explode, she wouldn't dare admit it._

_Twenty-four hours, man. I'm tellin' ya. Hey Quil, you wanna put some money on this wager?_

Quil trotted alongside the two of them and nodded his furry head_. I'm in. Five bucks says she holds out another twenty-four. _

Jacob's big wolf eyes rolled in his head._ Great— you're all cashing in on whether or not I score tonight._

His two friends barked out a laugh. Embry took off again, and Jacob followed in his wake, with Quil taking up the rear.

* * *

><p>The patrol was uneventful; it was fruitless to continue any longer. Besides, it was really late and as luck would have it, the clouds broke and the rain began to fall—in sheets—pelting him unmercifully. Jacob slogged through the blinding deluge, finally making it home. He came through the back door so he wouldn't get the living room carpet wet. Bella heard him and greeted him with towels in her hands. Wrong move . . . One look at that Adonis with the water trickling down his body and her resolve melted away like a snowflake in the sun. Good grief, she had all she could do to refrain from licking every trickle of water off his hardened pecs and abs. God, he was beautiful.<p>

Bella peered up into that beloved face. The beads of rain water dripped gracefully off the strands of black hair onto his forehead, some of them resting on the tips of his long, dark eyelashes. Her breath caught in her lungs, and her heart lurched involuntarily.

Lightning suddenly flashed, illuminating every plane and angle of his finely chiseled features. It was followed by thunder. She jumped in surprise at the sound, and sliding on the slick floor, careened forward, nearly knocking him against the door. Jacob instinctively caught her in his arms, stealing this opportunity to ply her with his charms. His touch and those red hot kisses sent her into a tailspin. There was no way she could resist him—not tonight. That was the end of their unrealistic plan. Hell, they'd draw up a new one tomorrow.

* * *

><p>At the breakfast table the next morning, Bella started the conversation with the dreaded, "I've been thinking . . ."<p>

Jacob dropped his head, deliberately banging it on the tabletop. He lifted it slowly, "Bells . . . please, no. Every time, I hear those words, my heart starts to palpitate."

She took a bite of her bagel, and swallowed. "Honestly, you always exaggerate. Anyway, I thought you wanted to renegotiate the terms of our agreement."

Straightening up in his chair, Jacob answered, "Now you're talkin'"

"I hate to admit it, but I can't stay away from you for a week. It's just too hard to resist those seductive charms of yours." She sipped at her juice.

Looked like Embry would have five extra bucks in his pocket today.

"So how about four days?" She looked over at her husband. There was that Jacob smile threatening to erupt into a triumphant grin.

He drew Bella's chair closer and hooked his arm around her shoulder, snuggling her to his side. Even after just a few hours, his touch still made her pulse race. "Let's make that three," she gasped, as his mouth softly grazed her throat.

* * *

><p>Bella was busy cleaning the house and getting the spare bedroom ready for Renee. She would be picking her up this evening at 7:30 P.M. from the airport.<p>

She had a lot to tell her mother, but especially that everything was under control. The wedding arrangements were all made. The chairs and buffet tables would be borrowed from the community center. Bella's friends from Edible Fruit arrangements were furnishing the refreshments. Emily and Sue were making the main cake and two other sheet cakes to go with it. And Leah and Rachel had the flowers, a metal archway and ribbons all done and ready to go. They would even be making boutonnières for all the pack members, and corsages for the women. Embry was in charge of the music, and the rest of the wolf boys would be setting up a wooden dance floor for the guests.

Charlie, along with Billy, was put in charge of getting Jacob to the site. Renee and Kim would put the finishing touches on Bella, and hopefully, keep Jacob's eyeballs away from the bride in her never-before-seen wedding gown—at least not by him.

* * *

><p>Renee was squealing like a little girl. "This bungalow is just darling. It'll really be nice when you get it all fixed up."<p>

Jacob's eyes moved sideways to gauge Bella's reaction; then shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, _you're on your own, Bells. She's your mother_.

Biting her tongue, Bella answered, "Yeah, it'll really be nice."

He transferred his mother in law's luggage to the bedroom with ease. It did not escape her notice _how_ easily he carted them off.

Renee winked at her daughter. "Well, I can certainly see why you chose to run off with Mr. Universe here." As he came out of the bedroom, she remarked. "You turned into quite a hunk, Jacob."

Then turning back to Bella, she commented, "You know, I never did understand what you saw in that Edward guy. He was so pale and puny; it looked like he would never live to see another day. He could really have used some sunshine and gotten a good tan, like Jacob, here—that or a blood transfusion. Did he have some rare blood disease? And those dark circles under his eyes, you'd think he never slept."

Choking back his laughter, Jacob excused himself and went outside the house to avoid Renee overhearing his loud guffaws. The poor woman unknowingly hit every nail on the head. It was going to be an interesting few days that was for sure.

* * *

><p>They were all seated on the couch, finishing up some pie that Bella made earlier when she finally looked at the clock. "Well, Mom, I guess you're probably pretty tired from your trip. We won't feel slighted if you want to turn in."<p>

"Oh, Bella. That was _so_ subtle. It's okay kids, I was a newlywed once—wait—twice actually." Cocking an eyebrow at Jacob, she whispered, "Go get 'er, tiger."

"Mother!" Bella exclaimed.

"I may be a little crazy, but I'm not a dummy. I have eyes. I see the way he looks at you. Now run along the two of you and have fun. I'll see myself to bed. Go on, I'll be fine."

Jacob grinned as all the capillaries in Bella's face raced to the surface in a quick spreading crimson tidal wave. He lifted her bodily from the couch, walking to the bedroom. He waved at Renee, and said, "Thanks Renee. Good night—see you in the morning."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Renee Days**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't look her mother in the eye the next day, she was so embarrassed. Jacob sat there at the breakfast table winking at Renee—he was no help at all. The rat actually had a look of satisfaction on his face. And darn right—he had been very satisfied the night before. How could he sit there so calm, with her mother eyeing the two of them? Ugh! She just wanted to crawl in a hole. Maybe if he had stuck to their bargain LIKE HE WAS SUPPOSED TO, she wouldn't feel so self conscious. How did he manage to get her motor running all the time anyway? He was not playing fair with those dark seductive eyes and that muscular body and those kissable lips. Ahhhh! She felt the scarlet spreading again. Stupid blush reaction. Now they both knew what she was thinking too.<p>

Renee put down the knife she was cutting her pancakes with and spoke up. "You're being ridiculous, Bella. Everyone knows what goes on in the bedroom. Believe it or not, the whole world has caught onto it. I mean, Phil and I—"

"Stop—TMI, Mom, don't go any further. I don't want to know."

Geesh, just because she was married, didn't mean she should listen to her parents' escapades. She'd rather feign ignorance, and in this case, it would definitely be bliss.

Jacob's stack of pancakes were busily being digested in his stomach. He stood up and rinsed off the empty plate in the sink. He turned back, and gazing into Bella's pleading eyes, dove in to rescue her from all this awkwardness. Standing behind Bella's chair, he leaned over and placed his arms about her shoulders, resting his chin on her neck. He cleared his throat once, then asked Renee, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know, Jacob, dear. What _is_ on your agenda for today? I know what's on mine, and that is, to keep your prying eyes out of the bedroom, while I see about your wife's wedding gown."

"Crap—he was hoping to get a glimpse of it. What was with this big superstitious nonsense about not seeing the bride in her wedding dress until the ceremony, especially since they were already married for god's sake?

* * *

><p>Bella stepped into the gown, and Renee fussed with the buttons on the back. She spun her around to get a good look, holding her at arm's length. "Oh, honey, you're going to look absolutely stunning in this dress. I would have liked to see a longer train on it, but it's definitely you. No frills. Hmm . . . would have preferred satin myself or something with a lot of lace too, but this is your wedding, so . . ."<p>

Bella ignored Renee's comments, but then thought about her sweetheart. She started to gnaw on her lower lip. "Do you think Jake will like it?"

That old nervous tic did not get past Renee's critical eye. "Are you still biting that bottom lip of yours? Honestly—you're a grown woman, Bella; when are you going to stop doing that? It's such a juvenile habit."

Renee didn't wait for Bella's response, but instead sailed into, "Will Jacob like it? I'm sure he'd prefer seeing you naked, but yes, I think he will."

Frowning, Bella responded, "Mother . . ."

"I'm just telling the truth. Don't have a hissy fit over it. I can't see why you get so upset with everything I say!"

Without taking a breath, she complained, "What about a veil? I didn't see one in the garment bag. Didn't you get one? How can you get married without a veil?"

Those chocolate eyes did a roll in her head. "In case you haven't noticed, I already did."

"Yes, I did notice, and I'm still stewing over that." Renee jerked a thumb over her shoulder indicating where Jacob would be sitting, sorting laundry. "Seeing the beefcake in the other room, though, I don't blame you in the slightest. You are one lucky girl.

"So what about a veil? Aren't you going to wear one?" She began impatiently tapping her foot.

"No, I decided not to. Besides, Jake is making me something to put in my hair."

Renee puffed out the sleeves on the gown, and straightened the seams at the shoulders. Her clear blue eyes looked up at her daughter. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Jake is very artistic, Mom. It'll be beautiful, I'm sure."

"Well, if you say so." She smoothed Bella's hair away from her face.

Bella drew her mother's hands into her own, parking them in front of her waistline. I know so. He's an excellent craftsman. You should see his wood carvings. He's an expert at beads and feathers too. I have a very talented husband." _He does a lot more than hit a ball with a bat, and run around a baseball diamond_, she thought. "Jake is very skillful with his hands."

Both of Renee's eyebrows raised an inch. "I'll bet he is. Okay, enough with the hands. Let's see the shoes, kiddo."

Pointing to the closet, Bella said, "They're in the silver shoe box on the top shelf."

Removing her hands from her daughter's grasp, Rene walked to the closet and got down the box. She let out a gasp when she took off the lid. "Oh, Bella, tell me you're not wearing these. You couldn't wear a proper pair of hi heels on your wedding day?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Bella explained, "I don't need to tell you how klutzy I am. And trying to walk in the sand in heels—I'd end up tripping and flopping around on the shore like a beached flounder."

"Well, okay, I see your point. Let's get you out of that dress before handsome starts feeling abandoned."

Renee began unbuttoning the gown, and a couple of snickers slipped from her mouth. Bella's head twisted around to see what her mother was laughing about. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, baby, I take it back about Jacob liking this dress. There are so many tiny buttons. With his big fingers, he'll wind up ripping this off of you in his hurry to get at what's inside."

They both laughed as Bella stepped out of the gown and put it back in the garment bag. She left her mother in the room, as she went through her luggage looking for her mascara.

* * *

><p>Jacob was still sitting on the couch going through and folding up the laundry. He was definitely stalling because there wasn't <em>that<em> much laundry. He was chuckling softly to himself. Bella sat next to him quickly and delivered a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"You heard every word in there, didn't you? Admit it."

He rubbed his side where she poked him. "I tried not to listen, but your mom is

so . . . so . . . interesting. Yeah, that's it."

She frowned. He was being way too polite.

"Hey—don't give me that look—I'm being politically correct here. I will say one thing though. If she ever has to come and live with us, I'm moving out to the garage." He looked at Bella's frowny little face, adding, "And I'm taking you with me."

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner was eaten and everything put away, Renee offered, "What do you two do for fun around here?" She looked at the love birds, who exchanged glances. "I mean besides that. Do you have any games to play? Oh, never mind. I have an idea."<p>

Renee made a round trip to the spare bedroom and came back with a deck of cards and a square plastic container full of poker chips. Jacob and Bella followed her to the kitchen table where she dealt out the cards in a rapid style fashion. Okay, kiddies, ante up."

She won the first round and the second, and starting getting bored. "You old married couple are no fun. Let's up the stakes—strip poker!"

Bella's eyes got bigger than usual. Geesh, Phil was apparently not a very good influence on her mother. "I don't think that's a good idea," Bella complained.

"What's the matter, sweetie? You don't want to share a peek at your _hottie_ with dear ol' Mom?"

Tossing her head from side to side, Renee taunted, "Oh, for god's sake, honey, loosen up. Take your shirt off Jacob. You're not shy, are you? Show off your guns!"

"Jake—don't you dar—"

Too late, he already whipped it up over his head.

"Where's your sense of humor? I was just kidding, you can put it back on . . . Wait a second; what's that?" Pointing at him, she said, "Stand up, Jacob—now, turn around. Uh huh." Drinking in the view, she scrutinized him front and back. "Okay, _now_, you can put your shirt on."

His expression was unreadable as he pulled the tee back over his torso. What must he be thinking? Oh, no—there was a hint of a smile threatening to curl up the corner of his lips. _Yeah, interesting was an understatement, _he thought.

Bella fairly huffed out a comment. "Do I need to remind you that you're a married woman, and my mother?"

"I may be married, sweetheart, but I'm not dead. Am I, Jacob?"

Jacob put out his hands out, palms forward. "Don't look at me. Leave me outta this."

Standing up from the table, Bella said, "Game night's over, Mom. Jake, you wanna take a walk with me?"

Answering for him, Renee chimed in, "That's a good idea, let me get my coat."

While Renee retrieved her coat, Jacob put up his index and middle finger. "Two more days," he mouthed silently.

Two more days—would she be able to stand it that long?"

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't quite as <em>eventful<em>. Renee was on her best behavior around the Quileute woman. She went over all the plans with Leah, who was doing a fabulous job of keeping things organized. It seemed like Renee was actually impressed for a change, and miracle of miracles, her gums weren't flapping a mile a minute either.

When nighttime arrived, the threesome all hit the sack early.

Bella was anxious about the activities of the next day. Jacob was snuggled up to her side, well aware of her concern. His arm snaked around her shoulder, with _his_ shoulder acting as a pillow for her head. "What are you so nervous about, Bells? Think of it as a big party being thrown for us." He squeezed her arm and kissed the top of her head to reassure her.

"Just promise me that you won't leave my side."

"Sure, sure. I'll bring my gorilla glue," he chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Big Day**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>July, 7th, the big day had arrived. Jacob was up early and on the phone to Quil.<p>

"Damn, Jake," he heard from the other end of the line. "You'd think you were getting hitched for the first time. Yeah, yeah, I won't forget the ring. I already put it in my pocket. Quit worrying, will ya?" A loud yawn escaped Quil's lips, as he shook his disheveled mane.

"I'm not worrying. I just don't want to be caught without a ring again. It was embarrassing enough the first time."

"Okay, I got it. Can I finish my breakfast now?"

"Sure, sure, but guard that ring with your life."

Quil hastily groaned, "You expecting to get robbed at your wedding?"

Jacob was now staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should have given the ring to Embry for safekeeping. But Quil was the one with him when he bought it, so he didn't want to seem distrustful of him. "No, smartass, I'm afraid you'll lose it."

"I'm not gonna lose the ring; it's in my jacket pocket. I'll be there at 3:20 I'm goin' back to the table to eat my food, so long, Jake."

* * *

><p>At 2:00, Jacob was busy shaving and showering, and Bella was seated on a chair in the spare bedroom while Renee and Rachel were fixing her hair and makeup. Those thick mahogany locks were being teased, sprayed, curled, pinned and tortured into submission. The result was an updo with soft curls in place and wispy tendrils framing the sides of Bella's newly fashioned face. It was accented by a white feathered hair ornament lovingly handmade by her sweetheart. Tiny pearlized beads hung from thin see-through ribbon attached to the spray.<p>

Jacob was finished dressing. He looked sharp in his light grey suit and silver tie. He even sported a little tie tac of a black bell.

Charlie was entering the house. He looked pretty sharp himself. The people in Hell must've been having a snowball fight, because he had on a white button down shirt and a shiny black bow tie, with matching jacket and trousers. He started yelling for Jacob. "Come on, kid, you're going to be late for your own wedding. The motor's running, and your old man is out there getting grumpy."

Running out of the bedroom to greet him, Jacob said, "Hey, Charlie. Let me tell Bells I'm leaving first. I'll only be a minute."

Charlie waved his hand at him. "Okay, but hurry it up, I'm going to go wait in the car."

Jacob rushed to the door of the spare bedroom, and unthinking, burst into it to say goodbye. The women all let out shrieks. Rachel jumped in front of Bella to obscure his view.

"Get out of here, you idiot," Rachel shouted. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say I was leaving. You don't have to panic." All the while he was leaning to the side sneakily attempting to satisfy his curiosity. As he leaned every which way, so did Rachel, countering his every move. Damn, he couldn't catch a single glimpse. The horn began honking outside, and this time he heard Billy telling him to get a move-on.

"I'll see you in an hour, honey," he said speaking through Bella's bodyguard. "Don't keep me waiting."

A big smile stretched across her face as she replied, "I'll be the girl in white, rushing to your side."

A few minutes after Charlie drove off with Jacob in tow, Leah showed up. Bella was helped into her gown, and taking a big gulp of air, she followed all the women piling into the car. When they took off, Bella and Jacob both noticed that their respective vehicles were heading away from the beach. They were understandably confused; their destination turned out to be Jacob's old Taj Mahal. It was decorated with white lights and streamers. Somehow, the Rabbit was sitting there in the middle, huh . . .

Paul and Jared were waiting outside Charlie's cruiser. As soon as Jacob disembarked, they hoisted him up between their shoulders and paraded with him into the garage which was now transformed into a miniature wedding chapel. They plunked him down onto the driver's seat of his car. Then Bella was escorted in, enthroned on Quil and Embry's crossed arms in a two man carry. They set her down gently beside her groom.

Jacob nearly swooned at the sight of her. If an angel had come down to the earth that day, she could not have held a candle to the beauty that graced the spot right next to him. Her hair, her eyes, that creamy complexion, that ethereal gown—could any other bride be any more beautiful? He couldn't close his mouth; he was in such awe of his Bella. He felt like he wanted to boldly pick her up and run back to the house with her. The hell with the wedding!

Truth be told, his bride was blushing brightly at the view before her also. Gosh, he cleaned up good. Those ebony eyes glowed with the light of love, and his thick black hair glistened, reflecting the twinkling glimmer from the tiny lamps adorning the walls of the Taj. The two of them sat together unable to tear their eyes away from each other for several minutes.

Finally, looking at his watch, Jacob asked, "Uh, guys, what are we doin' here? Bells and I need to be at First Beach. We're getting married in 20 minutes."

Leah's voice rang out above the rest of the voices. She walked forward, waving everyone away from her. "Keep your shorts on, Jake. Everything's under control. You and Bella are going to arrive at the wedding in style." She motioned for the guys waiting outside the door of the garage. "Bring 'em in boys!"

The pack wheeled in the bikes. They were decorated with white bows on the handles and ribbons trailing off the rear of each motorcycle.

"Okay, Rachel and Renee, you're coming with me. Embry and Quil, you'll go with Billy and Charlie. We'll meet at First Beach. Let's move it!"

* * *

><p>Paul and Jared steered Jacob to his bike. When he settled on it, the two wolf boys ran alongside, pushing the bike at top speed. Jacob looked back at Bella and shrugged his shoulders. Bella sat side saddle on her's while Sam and Seth copied Paul and Jared's lead. She was wild-eyed, hanging onto the handlebars for dear life.<p>

First Beach came into view, with all the guests waiting.

The boys lifted the bikes up in the air to maneuver around the pebble strewn dunes and stopped when they had a clear view of the runway to the _altar._

Embry and Quill stood beside the flowered and beribboned arch on the left and Rachel and Leah stood on the right. Old Quil, as still as a statue, awaited their arrival in the middle.

Paul rammed his foot down on the engine's kick start and the roar from the motor announced the bride and groom. Then he killed the engine as the four boys proceeded to push the bikes down the aisle. When they got close enough, Collin and Brady were there to help Bella climb down. The ushers moved the bikes to a secluded spot as Jacob walked to the front of the audience.

Charlie took their place and proceeded with Bella, kissing her cheek as they neared Old Quil. Her poor dad got a little misty as he placed his only daughter's hand in Jacob's. "Take care of my baby," he whispered, choking back tears.

"You know I will," Jacob answered, getting a little teary himself.

The weather was perfect for the outdoor wedding. The couple stood under the metal archway decorated with white flowers, ribbons and tiny shells. It was set in full view of the ocean, and the rhythmic undulation of the waves and the sounds as they washed ashore added to the ambiance. It was only fitting that they should be joined together at the spot where they spent most of their courtship.

* * *

><p>Jacob barely heard a word that Old Quil said, he was so entranced by Bella. He managed to say, "I do", in the right place as did his bride. He got jolted out of his stupor when Embry elbowed him, muttering, "The ring, Jake, the ring."<p>

"Oh, right," Jacob put his hand out to Quil, who took the ring out of the box and promptly dropped it on the sand below. It was a tense couple of minutes as the three guys searched in the waning light for that small gold circle. Embry was triumphant, and breathed a sigh of relief, as he handed it to his friend.

Placing the ring on her finger, he lifted her hand to his lips. To his surprise, Leah transferred another wedding ring to Bella. Apparently the wolf minds were all abreast as to what and where to get its match.

She looked up into that handsome face and slipped the ring on his finger, smiling all the while. They both definitely heard, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Jacob needed no prompting to kiss his bride. When they broke the kiss, Jacob looked out at his friends and family, his signature smile staging an appearance. He slid his arm around Bella's waist, drawing her nearer. Bella beamed along with him; it was hard not to. Applause broke out, in honor of the couple. There were hoots and several wolf howls, Paul and Quil being the perpetrators, no doubt. The crowd followed them as they weaved themselves through the guests, lining up by the dance floor to receive each sentiment of congratulations.

* * *

><p>Bella hadn't seen so many distant relatives and tribe members of the Makah reservation before. It was a never-ending stream of people, grinning and shaking their hands.<p>

The Cullens were also in the line waiting to offer their congrats; Jacob smelled them a mile away. The little pixie, Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh, Bella, you look gorgeous. This whole wedding is moxi fab. I couldn't have done better myself." She turned toward the groom. "And boy, you sure turned out to be one handsome devil, Jacob. Just look at you—you're actually wearing a shirt," she laughed. Alice hugged them both. When she let go of Jacob, she added, "Wow, it's hard to believe, but your muscles are as big as Emmett's."

"No way," they heard the brawny vampire complain.

The rest of the Cullens took their turn, except for Rosalie, whom Bella later learned, refused to come, remarking, "I'm not throwing that mutt a single bone. He can celebrate without me."

Jacob held his tongue, but saw Edward suppress a smile as he read his thoughts. _All_ _riiiight_ . . . _We'll all celebrate—that you're not here. Hallelujah!_

Edward was the last of the Cullens to wish them well. Jacob watched him like a hawk.

He smiled ruefully. "You're a very lucky man, Jacob. You know how much I wish it was me standing in your place.

"This may sound funny, but if she was to marry anyone other than me, I'm glad it was you. I'm aware how much you love her. And I'm certain that you can protect her from harm."

He turned his sorrowful golden eyes to the bride. "You look lovely, Bella, but then you always did."

Jasper walked up behind Edward, adding, "I tell you what, don't that lil' gal look good 'nuff to eat?"

A low growl emanated from Jacob's chest. Bella immediately back-handed him in the stomach. "Don't you dare ruin this day, Jacob Black," she muttered.

"I can see who's gonna wear the pants in this family," Emmett joked, as he pulled Jasper away. "C'mere, dude, you already had your dinner."

The tall Texan murmured all the way to the table where the rest of the Cullens were seated. "I was not goin' to forget my manners. It would be downright rude to suck a bride dry on her weddin' day."

Edward stifled a laugh, but Jacob did not find it funny at all, remembering what almost happened the last time. He was on _Jasper_ alert for the rest of the evening.

Fixing his attention on Bella, Edward asked, "Jacob, may I have your permission to kiss the bride?"

Jacob glanced at Bella to see her reaction. She shrugged, so Jacob nodded—reluctantly.

The kiss from her ex-vampire lover was no different than it had always been—careful and controlled, with just a hint of regret. Edward pulled away, smiled through his pain, and shook Jacob's hand. He returned to his waiting family.

The next well-wisher was quite a surprise. He had heard about the wedding through the grapevine and decided to crash the party. He was handsome as ever. That shock of sandy blonde hair and those startling ice blue eyes made quite a stir among the young single women.

He took Bella's hand and kissed it. "My congratulations, little lady. However, I can not say that I am not a little disappointed. I have still got that old ache in my heart for you, Isabella. You are a diamond among the rough stones of this earth. It was my privilege to have known you. Even though you will never be aware, I shall endeavor to improve myself so as to win your approbation."

Bella couldn't resist winking at him. "I can see that you still sleep with that dictionary under your pillow."

Chad laughed, shaking his head at her reply. "Touché, sugar. You always were ready with the quick repartee.

"Well, I will not hold up the rest of the line, but at last, I could not leave town without seeing the two of you. I am fixin' to head out to Yale next week. Jacob, I brought a wedding gift for you, but unfortunately, it was too large to bring with me, so I left it outside your community center. If you could see fit to come by this Tuesday, we can discuss my little gift." Chad handed Jacob a card, which he immediately slipped into an inside jacket pocket.

"Thanks for coming, Chad. Go ahead and stay awhile. There's plenty of food."

Chad nodded, shaking his hand. "My pleasure. It was the least I could do for the man who saved my life."

He gave Bella one of his eye blinding smiles and walked to a food laden table.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming somewhere behind the crowd. All heads turned toward the sound. Leah stood up, holding back a squeal as that rascal Curro Castillo came marching toward the dance floor with his band of gypsies bringing up the rear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wedding Crashers

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't help noticing the reaction of the women near the dance floor. Jessica Stanley especially, was swiveling her head around like a top searching for Paco San Juan. There were a lot of young single females tracking his whereabouts also, and unbelievably, so was her own mother as soon as she marked his entrance.<p>

Curro was the first in line to kiss the bride, and shake Jacob's hand. He was also the first and only one in line to kiss Leah and leave her panting for more. After offering their congratulations, the troupe set their instruments on the chairs at Sue's table, but not before Curro gave Leah another sizzling reception. His turquoise eyes danced as he enfolded Leah's hand and announced, "Senorita Clearwater, I will see you after the show, no?"

Fanning herself, Leah answered, "I will see you after the show, yes."

Jacob and Bella finally got to sit down, while Embry made sure the microphones and speakers were still working. The entertainers grabbed some drinks and strutted to the front of the audience. This time, they had a young woman with them, Antonia Rodriguez, Guillermo's cousin. Paul and Quil set up some chairs for the musicians and Flamenco Fury was a go!

Introducing himself and his band of gypsies, Curro said, "Buenas noches, we are here on this very beautiful occasion to wish mi amigo, Jacob, and his lovely bride many happy days ahead as husband and wife. As our gift, we will entertain la gente aqui. I hope you will all enjoy a little bit of our culture. Viva Espana!

As you have already probably noticed, in my hurry to attend this wedding I have unfortunately forgotten my costume shirt. I am sure the beautiful ladies will not mind if I stomp my feet minus my shirt, do you?" There were howls and wolf calls from the guests. He gestured with one hand toward his friend. "I think, Jacob, my man, you cannot say a thing as, I hardly ever see you in one. Is that not so?"

There was a stream of laughter, and suddenly Curro pulled off his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder, yelling, "Ole!" The guitars started; the hands clapping, fingers snapping and heels tapping out staccato rhythms on the wooden surface. His energy and rapid fire footwork was only surpassed by his pure emotion and raw sexuality

Antonia danced a couple of numbers with her brother and one with Paco. Her red ruffled dress shook and shimmered, resembling flames as her body twisted and turned furiously in time with the beat of the synchronous percussion of their feet. Curro ended the show with another solo, a flamenco de Rhumba, that had the men amazed and the women drooling—shirt or no shirt!

* * *

><p>The females converged upon the gypsies, gushing over their performance. Jessica latched onto Paco, repeating her previous actions at Bella's twentieth birthday party. This in turn elicited the same response from Mike, whose nose was now out of joint. Dammit, why did these guys have to show up at every stinkin' party?<p>

Everyone ate, laughed and danced. Those gypsy boys had no problem acquiring dance partners. Antonia didn't either. In fact, Chad caught her up as soon as she hit the dance floor, must've been that dark hair and those charcoal eyes. He probably got her number too.

As he danced a slow number with Bella, Jacob felt a tap on his shoulder. He heard an old familiar voice say, "May I cut in?" He turned to see a tall handsome Native American with long black hair standing there; a big grin on his face. Essau slapped Jacob's arm good-naturedly as he said, "I couldn't have the whole Makah Rez here, without showing up, myself, now could I?"

Jacob and Essau hooted and jostled each other until Bella, clearly confused, chimed in. "Do you mind introducing us?"

Throwing his arm across Essau's broad shoulders, Jacob replied, "Oh, right . . . Sorry, Bells. This is Essau, the one and only."

"So, you're Essau, huh? Gosh, I've heard so much about you. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Rachel. Jacob would probably have liked to have a brother-in-law that he could actually get along with."

Essau took Bella in his arms dancing to the music, as Jacob politely backed up to his seat at the table. "Yeah, well, that would have been nice, but I'm okay. I have another girlfriend now, thanks to Jacob's expert advice on women." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "We'll see how that turns out."

* * *

><p>Several other males sought out a dance with the bride including all the band members, Chad, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens, Charlie, the wolf pack, and of course good ol' Mike.<p>

Bella was exhausted; good thing it was time to cut the cake. Jacob placed his hands over Bella's, while they sliced into the three tiered confection. The guests applauded as they each carefully offered a bite to the other.

After the cake-cutting, Embry toasted the couple with, "Here's to Jake and Bells—I wish you both the best. And I hope that you will be as happy as . . . well, as happy as you want to be?"

Next came the rush for the bouquet, a spray of wildflowers and daisies. Jacob lifted Bella onto a chair, and she tossed it over her right shoulder. Alice, being the fastest, snatched it up before it got away. Jasper winked at her and mouthed, "Will you marry me—again?"

Helping her down, Jacob sat Bella on the chair and kneeling down, proceeded to hike up her dress amid wolf whistles until he located the white garter. Then he ceremoniously kissed and nuzzled his way up to the ruffled circle of elastic. He pulled it down slowly, smoothing his hand along her calf, and beaming up at his bride all the while. Finally resting her foot on his knee, he slid it off and flung it behind him. Of course, Jasper, not wanting to disappoint Alice—after all, it was her garter—caught it, one handed.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, but the party was still in full swing. Curro had left earlier with Leah, saying, "My beautiful Leah and I have much to discuss tonight, so adios, y hasta luego." He chuckled, and snapping his fingers, Leah magically slipped up beside him. They practically danced off together to the beach.<p>

Bella hugged Charlie and Billie goodbye, but Renee was another matter entirely. She was dancing with Guilermo, and Bella had to search high and low for her. She did stop long enough to kiss her daughter a tearful goodbye. Winking at Jacob, she waved at them as they left.

The second time honeymooners were absolutely giddy as they walked hand in hand, swinging their arms between them like little kids. The moon shone brightly on the water and the roar of the ocean waves, kissed their ears simulating an angel's breath. There was a cool breeze and Jacob took off his coat and helped Bella slip her tiny arms into the massive sleeves. She pushed back the sleeves, and taking off her shoes, she dangled them from one hand. "I'll race you to the center," she taunted.

Bella took off like a lightening bolt, laughing all the way—of the two feet before he caught her. He scooped her up, bridal style and ran with her the rest of the way to the Community Center.

The happy couple crossed the last stretch of the pebbly beach reaching the Tribal Complex to pick up the wedding present that Chad left there. Putting Bella back down, he walked hand in hand with her to the other side of the complex. Chad's gift was hard to miss. The candy apple red, Alpha Romeo Spider glittered in the lights from the building. There was a big white ribbon wrapped around it, and a huge bow on the hood.

Jacob blinked—once—twice, then looked at Bella who was just as stupefied as he was.

Taking the envelope out of his inside pocket, he opened it to find a note and the keys to the sports car.

Bella looked at the paper along with Jacob. Chad explained in his note, that he couldn't take the car with him to Yale. It now belonged to the man who saved him from a non-living existence. It was a small price to pay for that great act of charity. The Spider was completely paid for, insurance included. The transfer of ownership papers could be signed on Tuesday at the bank. Who would have thought that the poor boy from La Push would someday be the owner of such luxury. A dream car, a dream girl, and a dream life. He never wanted to wake up.

Jacob pulled the ribbons from the car and lifted Bella once again, settling her onto the passenger seat. He checked the trunk, and as expected the luggage was there. He had packed a suitcase a few days before, and Renee had done the packing for Bella. Embry had kept them secretly stored at his house until the wedding. And now, all he had left to do was start up the car and arrive at the honeymoon destination in style.

* * *

><p>Bella had no clue where they were headed. By the smirk on Jacob's lips, he apparently did. They drove outside of town until the sign for Black Diamond Cabins appeared. Jacob's face broke out in a joyful grin, and the secret was out. He pulled the car up to the office entrance, and let out a contented sigh.<p>

"How many nights?" Bella asked.

Throwing his arms over his head, he yelled, "Two—and it didn't cost us a cent. Renee financed the whole thing. We even have the same cabin. Now don't go anywhere, Mrs. Black. I'm gonna get the keys."

He came back whistling, a few minutes later, jangling the metal objects. "You ready for some serious honeymooning, honey?"

"Anytime, anyplace. You're on, Black. See who tires out first."

Starting up the car, Jacob retorted, "Well, it won't be me, honeybun."

She turned to him, and in mock surprise, snorted, "Says who?"

"Says me. I've been in training for this all my life. And you're about to reap the benefits."

"Oh good, a best friend with benefits. Can't get any better than that."

The Spider swung out into the gravel road leading to their _re-treat._ Up ahead a cabin—destined for the Romeo and Juliet of our time—loomed before them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Buttons**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight**.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the reception, Renee was now hanging all over Paco. Charlie was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Was she tipsy? She was—but where did she get the alcohol? The tribal council had a strict ban on drinking while on the reservation. Still, there was no denying it; Renee had gotten a hold of a couple of stiff drinks from somewhere. Her speech was slurred, and she was even more uninhibited than usual—and that was saying a lot.<p>

Paco, despite his ease with the ladies, was helplessly scanning the room for assistance. Charlie caught his look of embarrassment and offered to literally take her off his hands. He kept his voice low, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. "It's getting late, Renee, how about I take you home now?"

She slid off Paco's lap, and lurched unsteadily on her feet. Catching her by the elbow, Charlie circled one arm around her waist. She twisted her neck and looked up at him. "Oh, Charlie, do we have to?"

You better believe it. He couldn't get her out of there fast enough. That's all he needed was for his ex-wife to make a scene at their only daughter's wedding. He was thankful that this little display hadn't happened earlier.

He held her tightly against his side, hoping that she remained upright until he made it to the car. He said his goodbyes to Billy, Sue, and the Cullens, while Renee leaned over precariously, waving cheerfully to everyone.

"Wait, wait," she jabbered. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Guilermo."

In his panic, Charlie lied to her, saying, "He had to leave. His sister needed to get home." He pulled her closer, dragging her to the cruiser, stopping just for a second to get her purse.

He practically had to stuff her into the vehicle. The woman was like a Houdini, pushing open the door so she could escape back to the party. After the second attempt, Charlie quickly pushed her in, slammed the door and running to the driver's side set all the locks. He was out of shape, and obviously out of breath by the time he started up the engine.

Renee sank down into the seat, flopping her head back against the headrest. "You ol' party pooooper!" she huffed.

* * *

><p>They got to Jacob and Bella's home, and Charlie helped Renee out of the cruiser. By now, she was as wobbly as a wet noodle. As she stood, her head jerked backward hitting the rim of the door. The impact catapulted her forward, and the heel of her shoe caught on the lip of the concrete sidewalk, breaking it off. Poor Charlie captured her in his arms before she could fall and do more damage. While holding her close to his chest, he stretched one arm to retrieve her purse from the seat, then picked her up bodily and carried her to the house.<p>

He carefully laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. She propped herself up on one elbow, looking at him sorrowfully. "Do you think Bella will be happy married to Jacob? They seem happy."

"You don't need to worry about those two. They've been best friends for a long time. They're crazy about each other. I've never seen another couple so in love."

Her clear blue eyes gazed into his dark warm ones. "I used to think that we were in love like that once. What happened to us, Charlie?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. I don't know. Come on now, it's late. Let me help you get that dress off of you or it's gonna get ruined.

Leaning over her, Charlie unzipped the back of the dress, and those old hidden feelings began to stir in his heart again. He slid it down past her legs, freeing her form and stepped over to the closet to hang it up. He stood there by the door staring at her. She was just as beautiful to him as she always was. How did he ever let her go?

His feet reluctantly changed direction to head toward the living room.

"You're going home, aren't you? You're just gonna leave me here all alone. Everybody leaves me. Yes, I know . . . technic . . . technica . . . never mind, you know what I mean. I left you. And now, my little girl's all grown up and she's left. Phil's gonna leave me too—that's right. He's been seeing a younger woman. He thinks I don't know. He thinks I'm a stupid sow.

"I am a stupid sow. I left the only man I ever had feelings for." She burst into tears. "I wish I had never gone away. I've made a horrible mess of all of our lives. I still love you Charlie, and there's nothing I can do about it now."

Walking back to the bed, Charlie took her in his arms. "I'm going to forget that you said that. You're drunk. You don't realize what you're saying."

"In vino, veritas," she replied through her tears. "Please don't leave me tonight. Just this once, for old time's sake."

"Renee . . ."

"Please, Charlie."

Defeated by those pale blue eyes, Charlie took off his jacket, tie, and trousers and lay down beside her. _For old time's sake_, he told himself.

She placed her head on his shoulder, as he ran his hands through her hair. She fell asleep quickly, but Charlie lay awake, those ancient wounds threatening to burst open once more.

* * *

><p>"Bells," Jacob groaned in frustration. "I'm dyin' here. Why did you get a dress with so many tiny buttons? I can't undo them, my fingers are too big."<p>

"Oh, gosh, let me do it." Bella reached around to the back of her gown, struggling with the little pearly fastenings. She started to laugh. "I can't believe this. It's just too ridiculous. I can't get them undone either. You know, my mother warned me about this very thing. Good grief, what am I going to do? I can't sleep in this dress; it'll be ruined."

"I wasn't planning on you sleeping in anything. This is our honeymoon; this was not supposed to happen. Would you be mad if I tore it off of you?"

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Jacob Black, don't you dare!"

"Well what do you want me to do? I want to make love to you _sometime_ tonight."

Bella turned around to face him. "You wanna call the manager. Maybe he can unbutton me."

"Over my dead body!"

"Do you think there might be a woman in one of the cabins that could help us?"

Jacob sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "You want me to go knocking door to door, asking for a woman to come with me to our cabin? I can see the headlines now. 'Wedding stalker terrorizes Black Diamond Cabins. He is considered seriously disturbed; has a peculiar button fetish'."

Shooting up with a start, Jacob yelped, "Hey, wait a minute. They have a maid that lives in one of these cabins. I'll call the desk and say we have an emergency, and this _is_ an emergency as far as I'm concerned."

Jacob delivered the message and a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The maid stepped into the room and her eyes were as big as saucers, as Bella explained their predicament. "You want me to do what?"

Putting his hands out in front of him, Jacob stammered, "No, no, no . . . It's not like that. The buttons on my wife's gown are too little. I can't remove them from the darn buttonholes. We just need you to get the buttons undone, so we can start our honeymoon, if you get my drift. Believe me, we don't want you here any longer than necessary."

The little maid was an older lady with graying hair. Her eyes finally retreated back into her sockets, and she shook her head. She nimbly undid all the buttons rapidly and Jacob slipped her a five dollar bill. "Thank you, you've just saved our marriage," he joked.

The lady nodded her head, and chirped, "I'm going to have to write home about this one.

Happy honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Black."

* * *

><p>Making up for lost time, Jacob removed Bella's gown as quick as a flash, and folded it over the nearby chair. Then he ran around the room chasing her as she laughed, finally backing her into the wall. "Hey," he said as he noticed her lacy bra. "Finally, I get to see the good stuff."<p>

"Not for long," she teased.

Scooping her up, he placed her in the middle of the mattress, and started in on the joy of their lives.

Later that evening, Bella lay across Jacob's torso, stroking his chest lightly with her fingertips. She murmured, "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"Always, Bells." He kissed her shoulder. "There's only one thing that can destroy our happiness."

She looked up at him, frowning. "What would that be?"

"Too many teeny buttons," he brayed.

"Ha, ha. I thought you said you were in training for this."

Flipping her on her side, he said, "Training? Girl, you are asking for it. I'll show you some training. Are you ready for round two?"

Bella grinned, and answered, "Ding, Ding . . ."

* * *

><p>Renee woke up the next morning with a jackhammer in her head. Charlie was still asleep at her side. She got up wearily, put on some clothes, and started a pot of coffee.<p>

Smelling the aroma, Charlie woke up and sauntered into the kitchen. Renee poured him a cup and muttered, "We didn't—"

"No, I was there only to keep you company."

Hanging her head, Renee blurted. "Charlie, I . . . I don't know what to say."

Charlie put a finger to his lips. "There's no need to say anything. You didn't want to be alone last night. End of story."

* * *

><p>They were both quiet on the way to the airport.<p>

As the passengers began boarding the plane, Renee clung to Charlie. "One more thing for old time's sake. Could you kiss me goodbye?"

Charlie pulled her close, and pressed his lips for the last time to Renee's waiting mouth. It was bittersweet, and Charlie felt his heart split into tiny slivers. He would never love another woman like he loved Renee.

He held back the tears as he said, "Goodbye, Renee."

"Charlie . . ." she choked.

He had all he could to restrain himself from following her as she turned and ran to the plane.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bubbles of Fun

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Murmuring into her hair, Jacob said, "Tell me something, Bells. Where did you buy that bra you were wearing tonight?"<p>

"I don't remember. Alice would know. She took me with her to the shop that day. Why?"

"No reason . . . Okay . . . so I'm lying. Are you gonna shop with Alice anytime soon?"

"I take it you liked what you saw," she giggled.

"Uh . . . yeah! It's second, only to what you've got on now."

Bella lifted her head from Jacob's shoulder. "What are you talking about? I'm not wearing anything."

He winked at her and growled, "My point exactly."

Pulling herself up on an elbow, Bella remarked, "So, does this mean you're not tired yet?"

"Not on your life. If you think you're gonna wear me out, think again. I'm the heavyweight champion of luvin! But, hold that thought for a minute. I have to make a pit stop first."

Jacob rolled Bella onto her side and playfully smothered her with kisses before getting out of the bed. He marched into the bathroom and let out a whistle. "Whoa, they've done some remodeling in here since we last visited. You gotta see this, girl."

Bella slipped into Jacob's shirt that was haphazardly rumpled up on the floor. Padding into the bathroom behind him, she let out a pleasantly surprised gasp. "Wow, this is definitely the honeymoon suite."

Instead of the cramped shower stall, there was a large bathtub with set in water jets, and a new, open, walk-in shower. The overhead lighting was actually a row of heat lamps—definitely a great improvement.

Noticing a bottle on the shelf beside the tub, Jacob grabbed it and showed the label to Bella. "Oh, look—bubbles—you wanna take a bubble bath with me tomorrow? That's always been one of my fantasies—my Bella, in the bathtub with me, and surrounded by billions of bubbles."

Bella extended one shapely leg out seductively. "Well, I hate to burst _your_ bubble, Black, but hurry up and empty your tank. Round three is coming up, you wouldn't want to forfeit, now would you?" She cocked one eyebrow, and sauntered back to the bedroom.

Seeing her in that oversized shirt—his shirt, to be exact jostled him back to reality. Just the thought of her encased in his clothes got his motor running again. It was just so intimate. Jacob hurried to finish his task, and trotted to the bed, sliding inside the covers beside his sweetheart. Round three was a double knockout! Afterwards,they were both out for the count 'til the sun peeped over the pine trees.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the twosome lathering each other up, while frothy mountains of suds swirled around them. Jacob blew a handful of the white foam at Bella. She retaliated by scooping up a handful and placing it on the top of his dripping hair.<p>

"This stuff makes great bubbles," Jacob commented. "Maybe we should buy a bottle or two. We can have bubbles of fun in our own little home."

Bella combed the snowy lather from his hair with her fingertips. "When will we have the time? We won't be able to squeeze in blowing bubbles, let alone sitting in them."

"Damn, you're such a pessimist. We'll have Saturdays free. We really should get some use out of the tub too."

"You're forgetting something, Jake. That tub won't fit the two of us in it."

"You can sit on my lap," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

She blew a strand of wet hair away from her mouth. "Oh yeah, that'll work, except that all of the water will be gone—sloshed over the sides."

A grin broke out all over his face. "Come to think of it, who needs water when you're naked sitting on my lap? Hell, the main mission will already be accomplished."

Bella smeared a layer of the suds over his smug expression. Jacob grabbed her face quickly and pressed his frothy lips to hers, leaving behind a mask of whipped soap all over, and depositing the residue in her mouth.

"Jacob Black," she sputtered, the foam spewing from her tongue. "Eww!"

Wiping away the lather from his eyes, he stuck out his tongue. "Here, give it back to me, then. You're always threatening to wash my mouth out with soap anyway. Now's your chance."

She managed to scrape the rest of the stuff off her tongue with a washcloth. "Tell me again why I married you."

Leaning forward, Jacob nuzzled her nose with his, and whispered, "'Cuz, I'm just bubbling over with fun. And girls just wanna have fun, right?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was filled with long walks in the woods, eating in various restaurants, and cruising along the coast in that beautiful Spider. No one could ask for a better honeymoon.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, four very different people were reaping the results of their choices.<p>

Edward decided to leave Forks. It was full of too many memories of his beloved Bella. If only he hadn't left in the first place, his non-beating heart wouldn't be in this sorrowful condition. There was no medicine in the world that could alleviate that constant ache. He would stay away, and not interfere in her life ever again. Perhaps he could start anew in Denali and find one of his own kind to share his life with, and maybe even his love. That thought gave him a glimmer of hope.

Then there was Chad Deveraux. Forks certainly made a new man out of him, literally. If Jacob hadn't come by that day, he would be sporting crimson eyes and drinking _bloody Marys_ and Tom, Dick and Harrys all the rest of his eternal days. He gave up the booze, and the womanizing and became a better person. Bella Swan was the catalyst for that metamorphosis. Isabella—she would be his biggest regret—the one that got away. She would also be the standard for all the women in his life to measure up to.

Renee couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. Would he take her back if she divorced Phil? The divorce was coming; it was inevitable. Phil probably realized his mistake in marrying her just as she had. Why was this realization so late in coming? She still had feelings for Charlie. Denying it all these years was the stupidest thing she had ever done. What a wasted life. Renee and Charlie could have been happy all this time, if she hadn't been so selfish. Was excitement and adventure worth it?

She could see now, what a good man he was—what he always was—what he still is. Suddenly she was scared. Could they start over? Was it possible? She promised herself that she would settle down, become more responsible, and ultimately more selfless and loving. And she would love again, if Charlie would give her another chance.

Poor Charlie—he had trouble sleeping since Bella's wedding day. Why did Renee have to dredge up those long buried feelings deep inside of him. He never remarried; he never could. How can you marry someone when your heart is still inscribed with another's name. Now that Bella had been gone, he was lonelier than ever. With Renee's departure, that loneliness was only emphasized.

He should have run after her when he had the opportunity. He was almost certain, that Renee would have come back to him. He was aware that she felt those old longings too. Her drunken confession was her heart speaking to him, stripped of any guile.

Not that it would make any difference now, but why didn't he go to Phoenix and bring her home those many years ago? His damn pride held him back. And for what? All it brought him was years of pain and loneliness. Two of his greatest treasures were torn from him. Lost—all those precious moments of history were just that—history that he was not a part of. Well, maybe he could add a new chapter to that history, one that would make his once happy family happy once more. It wasn't too late, was it?

* * *

><p>This was their last day. They had to leave by noon. So why waste time? The lovers spent the whole morning in bed, then begrudgingly packed up and left their idyllic respite behind. It was time to return to the real world—a world of work and study, and loving and patrolling. But they knew in their hearts that they could face it because they had each other.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Paul's Dilemma

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>The honeymoon, although short, was a wonderful respite from the real world. Still, there was truth in the old adage<em>: There's no place like home<em>. They were once again ready to take on the world, and anxious to get back into a comfortable routine. Jacob, especially needed his garage time, and he was dying to stick his head under the hood of that Spider. He was still pinching himself that this was not a dream. Would he be able to hand this beauty over to the council?

He decided to hang onto it for one glorious month, then have the tribal elders raffle it off. He'd keep part of the money to buy a piece of land to build a house on, and maybe an automotive repair shop—oh, yeah, and a new car—a lot cheaper car. The rest would go to the council for programs sorely needed by La Push—you know, a library, a clinic, scolarships, etc.

"So what do you think, Bells? Do you agree?"

Bella was never one to covet _things_. Nodding her head enthusiastically, she blurted, "Yes!" Then she nearly knocked him over as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around Jacob's torso.

She was proud of her man. That Spider would stick out like a sore thumb in this community. The money from the raffle would benefit all of La Push, not just the Black's.

That Tuesday, Jacob went to the bank, and Chad signed over the necessary papers. The Spider now belonged to Jacob—at least for the next thirty days.

His plan for the raffle wasn't a hard sell to the council. They began immediately to advertize and sell raffle tickets. People as far away as Sappho, and Beaver bought tickets, not to mention the residents of the Makah Reservation. By the time Jacob was ready to turn over the car, they had raised over 1.2 million dollars.

Jacob and Bella bought a lot outside of La Push. They fixed up Billy's place because the ol' man refused to move, and Jacob became the proud owner of an existing repair shop, renamed appropriately, _Lupine Motors_. Every Saturday, Jacob, Quil or Embry would give the younger teens a tutorial on the workings of the auto engine. If any of them were interested, Jacob would hire them on as part time employees. It was a win-win situation all around. Jacob really looked forward to those Saturdays, because afterwards, he would take a leisurely bubble bath with his sweetie. And, oh, how sweet it was.

Six months had slipped away. Jacob and Bella were still deliriously happy, until one day . . .

* * *

><p>It was 9:15 P.M. when Bella heard a vehicle approaching the house. She looked out the window, and saw Paul's pickup, weaving back and forth on the roadway. He stopped the truck abruptly, almost taking out the tree in the front yard. Staggering up to the front door, he pounded on it loudly. Bella opened the door, and Paul fell into the room. Knocking her into a nearby chair, he had her pinned down, practically straddling her. While she was struggling to get the heavy guy off her lap, Jacob walked into the room.<p>

"What the hell's goin' on here?" he bellowed.

Looking wild eyed, Bella retorted, "I don't know, but can you get him off me. I can't breathe."

Jacob grabbed Paul around the ribcage and hauled him off of Bella. He dragged him to the couch and sat him down. "Okay, Paul let's have it."

Paul was a wreck. His breath reeked of alcohol, his clothes unusually rumpled, and his eyes—they were bloodshot. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks, and his hair was sticking up every which way. Good lord, was this _the devil may care_ Paul? What happened to him?

"Chelle ran me out of the house," he croaked. "She told me not to come back. I love her, Jake. What am I going to do? I'll be lost without her. What am I going to do?" he lamented again. He dropped his head into his hands, and sobbed pitifully.

To say that seeing Mr. Arrogant in such a condition was shocking, was a gross understatement. Bella always thought he was a jerk, but he proved now, that he really did love Rachel. Her heart even twinged with sympathy for the big lug.

Jacob pulled up a chair to speak to him. Bella sat beside him on the couch, not knowing what to do. She finally placed a hand on his arm in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Jeez, Paul, you look like hell. What on earth happened? Why is she so mad at you?"

Paul wiped at his eyes, and began his tale of woe. He sighed a couple of times, trying to get his emotions under control. "Well . . . you remember Jennifer? The guy she'd been seeing dumped her, so she started comin' onto me. I tried to avoid her—honestly, I was. I told her not to bother me—that I was in love with your sister. She didn't take that too well.

"She caught me at the grocery store, and was hanging all over me. You know how she is . . . I pulled her away from me when her ex walked in. I guess she wanted to make him jealous, so she grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed her away, but not before Emily saw us together. I told her to buzz off, and she really went ballistic. The next thing I know, she spread rumors that she and I had a thing going. Emily heard the rumors and saw the evidence; she told Chelle what she saw.

Wringing his hands, he said. You know it's not true—I would never cheat on Chelle. Why would she believe that? Anyway, I need someplace to crash. Can I stay here a while?"

Jacob looked at Bella. She nodded her head. "Sure, sure. I'll go get you some clothes to wear to bed. But, I've gotta ask you. Where's the bottle?"

"It's empty; I threw it away."

Paul was steadier on his feet as Jacob helped him into the spare bedroom. His alcoholic haze was nearly gone. "Hey, man, thanks, I owe you."

"Yeah, you do," Jacob answered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jacob and Bella were in a rush to get to school—Paul included—so there was little time to properly discuss the sticky situation. Bella especially wanted this condition remedied as soon as possible. She felt sorry for Paul, but good grief, he was a big boy. He needed to fix the mess by himself.<p>

That afternoon, after school, Paul was using Jacob's cell in an attempt to speak to Rachel. He couldn't get past Billy. Apparently, his wounded partner asked her dad to run interference for her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Paul," Billy explained. "I don't agree with that decision, but I have to honor her wishes. Give her a couple of days to cool down. It'll give you time to come up with a story."

Paul stood up from the couch, his voice rising louder along with his frustration. "I don't have a story. I only have the truth, but she won't listen."

"All I've got to say is, try again in another couple of days. Bye."

"Well . . ." Jacob asked. "Is she going to speak to you?"

"No." Paul plopped down on the couch, defeated. "Your dad says to give her some time to cool down. I don't know if I can wait that long."

_I know I don't wanna wait that long. _"Okay, Paul. You can stay here. Rach can be pretty unforgiving sometimes. Maybe she'll start missing you." _Although, why, I can't imagine. Jeez, this is gonna put a serious crimp in my love life, not to mention my bank account. The grocery bill's gonna go through the roof._

* * *

><p>Bella and Jacob were sitting up in bed. She was not in the best of moods. "You told him he could stay?"<p>

"Have a heart, Bells. He's a broken shell. It's only a couple more days." _Pleee-aase let it be just two more days._

Scowling, Bella replied, "You hope!"

"I can't just turn him out in the cold."

"Why not, Rachel did. Anyway, he could go wolf. His coat will protect him from the cold and he can live off the fat of the land."

Jacob's mouth dropped open in surprise. Bella had always been so compassionate. "Jeez, Bells, I can't believe how unsympathetic you're being."

She took his hand in hers. "I'm not being unsympathetic. I'm being realistic. Jake—you're enabling him. If he's all warm and cozy here, he's not going to be motivated to solve the problem. It won't seem all that urgent."

Entwining their fingers tightly, Jacob appealed to her. "Well, let's not make his problem become our problem, okay? Two more days, and we'll see what happens."

* * *

><p>Forty-eight hours raced on by, and Paul was attempting to contact his Chelle once more. He hit a brick wall head on, in the person of his father-in-law to be.<p>

"What do you want me to do, Billy?" he pleaded.

"Give me the damn phone," Jacob growled as he snatched it away from Paul.

"Dad," he barked. "This is getting ridiculous. You tell Rach to come to the phone right now. She can at least talk to me."

He heard her in the background saying, "I'm not talking to him either. He's Paul's pack brother. Jake will be on his side. Those pack puppies always stick together."

"Man, what a stubborn woman!" Jacob muttered as he threw the cell onto the couch.

Paul walked to the nearby coffee table and grabbed his keys. "You don't need to tell me." As he went through the door, he added, "Wish me luck, Jake. I only hope this is as easy as ripping the head off a vamp."

Bella, oblivious to the previous conversation, came out of the kitchen. "Where did Paul go?"

Jacob sighed, and shaking his head commented, "He went back to the frontlines, and he better have plenty of ammunition with him."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: First Fight

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Banner by Lady of Spain

* * *

><p>What a relief—Paul was finally taking things into his own hands, and dealing with his situation. The dinner dishes were done, homework was finished, and Bella and Jacob were snuggled together on the couch watching TV.<p>

Oh crap. It was too good to be true. Paul's pickup pulled up to the house. Now what? The front door opened and in he walked, carrying two bags of clothes. Looked like Rachel wasn't in a forgiving mood yet.

Paul shrugged, and sheepishly said, "Sorry guys, Chelle shoved my clothes out the front door before I could even knock." He carried the bags into the bedroom, and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Bella gave Jacob the <em>look<em>—the specific _Do something look_. "It's been nearly a week," she stated calmly.

He lowered his eyes, afraid to meet the opposing forces. "Yeah, I know. Let's wait a little longer. She can't stay mad forever." _God, I hope she puts down her arms soon, before Bells starts putting up hers. _

Not saying a word, Bella continued staring at Jacob. He surrendered to her nonverbal plea. "I know what you're gonna tell me, Bells. I'll go talk to him right now."

He strode over to the bedroom door, and rapped politely.

Paul's voice sang out. "Come on in, the door's unlocked—unlike Chelle's bedroom door." He muttered the last phrase.

He lifted his head, turning his attention away from the drawer he had been arranging his clothes in. "Go on, say it—big man, cocky Paul, shut out of his own damn bedroom. Sh**!" He slammed the drawer closed, and grabbing a pair of jeans off the top of the dresser, flung them against the far wall.

Hunching over, he hung his head, feeling defeated. With his arms extended to brace himself on either side of the dresser, he asked, "Do you think you could drive over there with me and talk to her?"

Jacob sympathized with his packmate, but did not relish being a referee in this mess. No siree—he was on good terms with his dad and Rachel and wanted to keep it that way. He clapped a hand on Paul's shoulder. "I really don't think I should get in the middle of this. You and Rach need to sort this out on your own."

"Well, Mr. Sunshine, it's kinda hard to sort things out when the other party won't even give you the time of day. Any other bright ideas?"

Rubbing a finger across his chin, Jacob offered, "What about Emily? Have you explained all this to her. Rach would probably listen to her. A woman will always listen to another woman."

Paul rolled his intense brown eyes. "Have you forgotten—this is Chelle we're talkin' about."

"Jeez, sorry, it's all I've all I've got. What's it gonna hurt?"

"Okay—hell, I guess it's worth a try." Paul sighed loudly. Straightening his stance, he pointed to the blue wrinkled fabric on the floor. "Can you hand me those jeans so I can put them in a drawer?"

* * *

><p>Taking Jacob's advice, Paul stopped by the Uley's after school to see Emily. As luck would have it, she was visiting her sister who just delivered a baby. She would be staying there at Neah Bay on the Makah reservation 'til the end of the week.<p>

Paul went on to work and once more returned to Jacob's home at the end of the day.

Jacob was still at the garage when Bella entered her kitchen with some groceries. The door to the spare bedroom was partially open, and she overheard Paul talking on the phone to Rachel.

"Chelle, don't hang up! God, I miss you. Baby, please let me come home. No . . . I . . .

Chelle . . . Chelle . . .?"

She passed by his door, as he came out of the room, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand. As soon as he spotted her, he turned away in embarrassment and went back inside, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Bella was trying her best to be patient, but several more days passed and Paul was no closer to a resolution than day one. He was gone a few hours at Quil's house when she finally blew a gasket. She went to the fridge to get out the meat she had saved to fix stroganoff for dinner and it was gone except for a few measly pieces left on the platter.<p>

Ugh! She just wanted to scream. That was the last straw.

Jacob could feel the tension in the air. He walked into the kitchen and innocently asked, "What's for dinner, honey?" One glance in her direction, and he was sorry he asked. _Uh-oh, here it comes._

Bella was standing by the fridge, her arms at her sides, and her hands fisted. "Ten days—ten days, Jake! He's got to go. He's eaten everything that's edible in this kitchen. I can't keep up.

"And another thing—I have no privacy with him around. I have to be fully dressed before I can use the bathroom in the morning, and even then, he's in there half the time showering or shaving."

"You're right, I'll ask him to start showering at night, and chip in a little more for groceries."

"No—that's not the point, and that's not going to solve the issue. I want him out of here." She glared at Jacob, her chocolate eyes shooting fiery darts in his direction.

Leaning flush against her, he used his charm to reason with her. He lifted her chin, and rubbing one finger along her jaw, spoke softly. "He has no place to go. No one else will take him. He's a pack brother, I owe him, Bells."

"Yeah, well you owe me too." She pushed him away. "And stop that. You're not sweet-talking me into letting him stay.

"Why can't you go talk to that stubborn sister of yours?"

Jacob lowered himself onto one of the wooden chairs. He was so tired today, and hungry too. Did they really have to discuss this right now?

"Jeez, I already told Paul I won't do that. I don't want to get stuck in the middle of their problem. Why don't you go see her?"

"Why me? She's your sister!"

Crap! He was not in the mood, and he could feel his temper starting to rise.

He bit his tongue, not wanting this tiff to escalate into a full blown war.

"When I married you, I didn't realize that this was a package deal; that the whole pack would be moving in with us."

That did it! "Paul is not the whole pack," he growled rather loudly.

"Coulda fooled me, 'cause he sure eats like he's the whole pack. Now, get him out of here. It's either him or me."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and began walking to their bedroom. Jacob got up from the chair, and roughly pushed it aside. Following behind her, he yelled, "Are you giving me an ultimatum, Ms. Bossy Britches?"

She stood in the center of the bedroom entrance, with arms akinbo and yelled back. "Don't you understand English? Maybe I should try Quileute. Get. Him. Out. Of. Here."

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

She started to close the door to their bedroom. Jacob clenched his teeth. "Oh, that's right . . . typical Bella . . . run away and hide. That's vey mature. Out of sight, out of mind. Problem solved."

Slamming the door in his face, she replied, "I didn't see you doing anything."

"It wasn't my problem," he shouted through the wooden panel.

"Well it is now," she answered angrily.

Jacob turned the handle on the door. It was locked. This was turning into a nightmare. He banged his fist on the door. "God dammit, Bella open up this door."

His adamant wife retorted. "This door _opens_ when Paul is _out_ the door."

He pounded again. "C'mon. I said open up."

Suddenly the door swung away, and Bella threw a pillow and a blanket at him. Then it swung back and was relocked.

"Okay, you win, Bella. You don't want me in the bedroom, so I'll find someplace else to sleep." He rummaged through the hall closet and pulled out a sleeping bag, then he carried it out to the garage.

* * *

><p>Hours went by, and Jacob was tossing in his bedroll. It wasn't so much that he was uncomfortable. He was pretty much used to a rough environment whenever he patrolled. It was the feeling that things weren't right between he and Bella. They had never really quarreled before, and he didn't like it one bit. Damn that Paul—and Rachel too. She could at least have the decency to hear him out. Why did their stupid misunderstanding have to spill into his happy home? Closing his eyes for the umpteenth time, his attempt to catch a few winks was once again unsuccessful. He punched at his pillow, repositioning it under his head, and pulled the sleeping bag up around his ears.<p>

Outside the garage, soft footfalls approached. He heard her heartbeat falter as she slid back the side door. A few seconds later, a beam of light flashed over his head, and she was kneeling at his side.

Jacob turned over in her direction; no use in pretending he was asleep. It wasn't fooling anybody.

"Say what you need to say, then go back to bed. You're gonna catch cold out here."

She put out her hand, touching his arm. "I can't sleep. It doesn't seem fair for you to be out here on the garage floor, while Paul is comfy cozy in one of our beds."

His eyes glistened in the light from her electric lamp. Those puppy dog eyes gazed at her sorrowfully. "Believe me, this was not my idea."

Bella pulled the zipper down and slipped in beside him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her cheek against his. "It was lonely in that bed all by myself. I'm used to having my space heater wrapped around me."

She snuggled up closer to him, and let out a little sigh. "I think I've come up with a solution. I'll take Quil with me, and confront the instigator head on."

"We already tried that several times, Rach won't listen. Anyway, you said you didn't want to see her."

"No, not Rachel, you idiot."

Jacob clicked his tongue in frustration. "He's gonna be here a couple more days again then, 'cuz Emily doesn't get home 'til Sunday."

"Not Emily either. I'm talking about this Jennifer person. This is all her fault. I'll make her fess up, and we'll all be a happy family again."

Pulling her in closer, Jacob kissed her neck. She was making him shudder as her fingers danced over his broad shoulders and chest. Before you knew it, she was giving his engine a major tune up. The services rendered would last for a good twenty-four hours . . . maybe. At least they hoped so.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Recon Mission

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>First thing in the morning, Bella was on the phone asking Quil to meet her at the High School cafeteria that afternoon.<p>

Quil was a little leary of accepting her request. "Is Jake okay with this?" He wasn't about to horn in on Jacob's property. He liked having teeth too much.

"It's not like that. I want you to help me get Paul back into Rachel's good graces. So, I need you to charm a confession out of that Jennifer Davis. Do you know her?"

"Oh, yeah—you mean _Porcupine_ Davis. I don't know her personally, but I've seen her around."

"They call her Porcupine?"

"Well, she puts so much gel in her hair; it sticks out like a porcupine. Hey, I could easily be one of her _Quils_."

She was in no mood for jokes this morning, and she scowled as she said, "Ha, ha, very funny—now, will you do it?"

"Sure, just meet me at 2:15, and I'll lead you to her locker."

* * *

><p>Bella met him in the cafeteria. They took a few minutes to plan out their attack, then Quil walked her to the aforementioned locker. Jennifer was there, putting her books away. On cue, he <em>accidentally<em> bumped into her, knocking the last two books out of her hands and scattering _his_ books in a circle around her feet.

Standing close enough to hear everything that was spoken, Bella had her full attention trained on Jennifer.

"Hey, doll—sorry, here let me help you with those." Quil stooped down and picking up her books, handed them to her. She slipped the books into the locker, leaving the door open. He gathered up his own belongings and leaned against the adjacent locker, making sure that Jennifer had a clear view of his biceps. He flexed them, flaunting his sinews shamelessly, then put out his hand. "Quil Ateara, you're Jennifer Davis aren't you?"

Jennifer had a hard time looking away from those bulging muscles. Shaking off her stupor, she took his hand and answered, "Yeah, how come we haven't met 'til now?"

"Good question, buttercup." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'd love to add you to my extra- curricular activities. Too bad you're already taken." He turned and winked at Bella, pretending to leave.

She put her hand on his arm to stop him, gasping at the touch. Man, his biceps were as hard as iron. She wondered what it would feel like to be held in those muscular arms. "Wait, Quil, I'm not really taken, I'm actually free right now."

Quil turned to face her. "That's not what I hear. Rumor has it that you and Paul Etcity are a couple. I wouldn't want to make things awkward for you."

Jennifer smiled coyly, her eyes brightening. "Oh, that—I just made up that story to make my ex jealous. I kissed Paul over at the grocery store right in front of the stupid jerk. Paul made me mad when he pushed me away, so I figured I'd get even, and kill two birds with one stone. There was never anything between me and Paul. Besides, he told me he's in love with Jacob Black's sister." She looked up at Quil from underneath her long, dark, eyelashes. Her hand remained on his bicep while she said, "Now since that's all cleared up, I'd love to join in those extracurricular activities with you."

With her other hand, she pulled a tube of neon pink lipstick from the locker, and wrote her phone number on his palm. "Call me," she cooed.

"You got it, sweetcheeks," Quil retorted.

She backed away from him, muttering, "Well, I gotta get home. Nice meeting you, Quil."

Bella was at his side in an instant. "Real smooth, Ateara. I'm impressed. Now, we just have to visit Rachel and force her to accept the truth.

* * *

><p>The wheels on Billy's chair squeaked as he propelled himself toward the door. He was surprised to see Bella and Quil standing there, but he knew the visit was not meant for him. He called to Rachel in the kitchen.<p>

"Rachel, Bella and Quil are here to see you."

Calling back, she exclaimed, "I'm not talking to Quil. Tell Bella to come back when she's alone or leave Quil out in the car."

Billy rolled his eyes. This nonsense had gone on for far too long. He was so tired of being a referee. "Come on in, guys. This is still my house.

"Come tell them yourself."

Bella heard the huff of exasperation, and Rachel entered the room. When she saw Quil sitting on the couch, she nearly bolted, but Bella stopped her with a quick question.

"Are you willing to ruin two lives because of a stupid lie started by a jealous girl?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. What was Bella saying?

Her brow wrinkled as she thought about that statement. "Are you telling me that this was all made up?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You better sit down Rachel." She pointed at her partner in crime and continued. "Quil, here charmed the confession out of her, and I witnessed the whole thing.

"We even brought proof." Bella nodded to Quil. "Show Rachel your hand."

Quil extended his palm to Rachel and she quickly read the phone number written in pink neon.

Bella rehearsed the whole scenario to Rachel, while Quil interjected here and there with comments of his own.

After the tale was finished, Rachel lowered her eyes, muttering, "My god, what have I done?"

"The big question is, what are you going to do now? Paul needs you. He's been a basket case since you threw him out. Don't you realize how much he loves you?"

Rachel placed her hand over her mouth, barely holding back her emotions. Finally, she stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and said, "Can you take me to him?"

"That's why we're here," Bella replied.

Looking a little sheepish, Rachel asked, "Could you wait a few minutes, so I can put on a little makeup?"

"Sure, sure, no problem."

"Typical," Quil grumbled.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the Black residence, and Luckily, Paul's pickup was out front. Rachel got out of the car, and called out to him, timidly.<p>

"Paul . . ."

He was out in the garage, when he heard the car pull up. What was that? Could it be? Yes, her scent was unmistakable. Rachel . . . his Rachel was here. He put down the carburetor he was tinkering with, nearly letting it crash to the floor. Paul raced out the door, vaulting over the nearby bushes, and sailing over a fence to get to her.

Rachel caught sight of him as he rushed toward her from around the back corner of the house. She ran to Paul, oblivious to her surroundings.

His keen ears could hear her heart pounding, and her breath coming in short gasps. They collided in the middle, his hands in her hair; her arms around his neck in a crushing chokehold.

They feverishly devoured each other, their mouths traveling over every inch of exposed skin. In between kisses, Rachel breathlessly groaned, "I won't ever doubt you again. I'm sorry, Paul . . . I'm sorry. Take me home," she whimpered, ". . . please."

Paul gazed at his lady love, his eyes bright with hope. "I missed you, baby . . . oh god, how I missed you."

He lifted her up in his strong arms. With long purposeful strides, he traversed the yard at light speed. Opening the door of the pickup, he sat her inside. He started up the engine and as he pulled out onto the road, Bella smiled. She could see Rachel was still glued to his side, one hand on his cheek and the other at the back of his head. No one would probably catch sight of those two lovebirds until tomorrow afternoon. With that thought entrenched in her brain, Bella could hardly wait 'til Jacob came home from work. Love was definitely in the air.

**. . .**

As Jacob came through the door that evening, Bella catapulted herself into his waiting arms, and smothered him in kisses.

When he could finally extricate his lips, he looked around the room suspiciously. "Where's Paul's pickup? I didn't see it out there. Does that mean . . .?"

"Yes—yes, hallelujah, he's gone. My ruse worked. I'm telling you, Jake, I was totally astounded. Quil was quite the interrogator. That Jennifer was actually more than willing to pour out her confession. She was a lump of play dough in his hands. I think his biceps did most of the talking though."

"Speaking of talking . . . why are we standing here flapping our gums. I'm giving you exactly two minutes to get naked and crawl into my bed. I'm in need of another tune-up."

Bella cocked an eyebrow at him. "Let me get my apron and my wrench first."

His coal black eyes began to smoke as he retorted, "Ooh, Bells—I love it when you talk automotive."

With that, he kicked off his shoes and chased her into the bedroom.

So once again, peace reigned in the Black's household, at least for a while.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Second Time Around

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Bella were back on track. All was right in their little world. But, meanwhile, in Forks, Charlie was in emotional turmoil over a letter he received from his ex wife, Renee. He sat at the kitchen table reading the words repeatedly. And each time, it took a hammer to his heart. Why was she doing this to him? He was just recovering from the night they spent together—the night of Bella's wedding.<p>

After devouring its contents for the tenth time, he refolded it, placing it back in its scented envelope. She just had to add a spray of perfume, enough to wreak havoc with his senses. He pushed the chair away from the table, and leaned back, his head looking straight up at the ceiling. What the hell was he going to do? Better yet, what _should_ he do?

* * *

><p>Visiting with Charlie every week or so became a tradition with Bella. She would return to her childhood home, or Charlie would come out to La Push. Recently, though, it seemed like Bella was doing all the visiting. If she didn't know any better, she would think Charlie was purposely avoiding having to enter their house. Something was bothering him. He was unusually quiet too.<p>

Charlie seemed restless the day Bella went to visit him. He kept pacing. Bella finally asked him what the matter was. "Dad, is something bothering you?"

Sitting down, he looked her in the eye. "Yes—I guess it's pretty obvious, huh." The silence hung in the air until he spoke again. "It's your mother."

Bella sat upright on the couch. "She's not sick, is she?"

Charlie sprang off the Lazy Boy and began his journey around the room for the second time, stopping in front of the buffet. He pulled Renee's letter out of a drawer and handed it to Bella.

She read the contents silently, her eyebrows knit in concentration. Flabbergasted, she dropped the letter onto her lap, and exclaimed, "Mom wants you back? She and Phil are getting divorced?"

"You read it. There it is in black and white." Charlie sighed, and returned to his Lazy Boy. He leaned forward and locked eyes with Bella. "The night of your wedding, she got really drunk, and told me that Phil had been cheating on her. She was emotionally needy and asked me to stay the night, so I did. I couldn't leave her alone that way. Don't look at me like that, kiddo. Nothing happened except that she said she never stopped loving me. She was the old Renee that night—the Renee that I fell in love with, that I'm still in love with. When she walked away to board that plane the next day, I nearly ran after her. I felt like I was a young fool again; those old feelings pricking at my heart."

He dropped his head, looking down at the floor.

Bella was stunned. "What are you going to do?"

Charlie shook his head. "I've thought about this for weeks now, and I'm no closer to a decision now than when I first received this letter. Well, you saw what she wrote. She's going to be more responsible, more empathetic, less critical.

"I haven't answered her yet. I'd take her back in a second, if I was sure she would keep her word, but I'm so afraid of getting my heart ripped apart again. I'm getting old, Bells, I don't know if I could survive that."

"Holy cow, I don't know what to say."

Getting up, he walked over to Bella. Charlie took the letter from her, and placed it back in its envelope. It's okay, sweetheart, this is a lot to digest. I probably shouldn't have dumped it on you. I'm sorry."

Bella stood, and hugged Charlie. "No, Dad, I'm glad you shared it with me. I just wish I could help you somehow."

Charlie drew back to look at his daughter. "You have helped, just by being here."

A thought crept into Bella's mind. "Hey, I was thinking; is there some reason why you stopped coming to the house?"

Running his hand through his hair, Charlie stuttered, "Uh . . . I guess that night keeps replaying in my mind, and that makes it hard being in your home. I can almost imagine her lying on the bed in your spare bedroom. It hurts."

Bella walked toward the kitchen. "C'mon, Dad, I'm making you a pot of coffee."

* * *

><p>The conversation overflowed into Bella's home. Jacob let out a low whistle when she told him about the letter.<p>

"Damn, I feel his pain. I don't mind admitting I've been in that position more than once, because of a certain girl who shall remain nameless."

He winked at Bella. She responded by cuffing him on the arm, pushing him into the seat cushion.

Jacob pulled her close to his side. "Hey—what was that for? I'm just being honest."

"But this is my mother, Jake. You know how she is. I don't want to see my dad getting hurt again."

His warm brown eyes softened in concern, his hand combing through her hair. "Your dad's been alone for a long time. Do you want him to be alone for the rest of his life?"

"Well, no, of course not, but I don't trust her. Suppose she goes back on her word."

Those melted chocolate pools gazed back at him, as he answered. "Let's say she doesn't go back on her word. Don't you think she should get a second chance?

"Love is a gamble, honey. You have to be willing to take the risk. I took you back even after you ripped my heart to shreds and look how we turned out. I'm happy, you're happy—doesn't Charlie deserve the same?"

Tears started to well in her eyes. Jacob kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay—maybe the second time around will be good for them both."

"That's not what I'm crying about," she sniffed.

Why was she getting all teary-eyed? He was thoroughly confused as usual. Women should have a user manual issued with each one. "What is it then? I'm listening."

"It's just . . . I feel . . . well, guilty about being this happy, when there are many people around me that are miserable. Why me? Why should I be so lucky?"

"Hey, hotstuff, luck had nothing to do with it. I had to break every bone in my body for you to finally come around to my way of thinking. Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can make _me_ a whole lot happier right this minute." His onyx orbs took on a playful look as they drifted toward the bedroom door. At the same time his famous grin broke over his face. "You wanna?" he growled huskily.

"Anything to make you happy," she replied.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, on a Sunday, Charlie was at the door. He waved another letter in front of Bella's face.<p>

Billy was seated at the kitchen table talking to Jacob. He called out to Charlie. "Hey, old man, it's about time you darkened my son's doorway. I've been here every Sunday, and where have you been?"

Charlie plopped down at the table beside him. "It's a long story."

With his eyes crinkling with mirth, Billy snorted. "Get up, Jacob. Do you have enough firewood outside? Looks like we'll be needing a bonfire."

Pointing a finger in Billy's direction, Charlie countered with, "Hold on, Black, I could never be as long-winded as you are. You forget—I've been to a couple of bonfires—and the flames were down to embers before your jaw quit flapping."

Jacob put up his hand. "Will you two old women stop with the jibes. I wanna hear the news."

Bella put a plate of sugarless brownies on the table, along with some dessert plates, and glasses of milk. She sat down—alert—her face shining brightly in anticipation. "Yeah, let's hear it, Dad."

He grabbed a brownie, and between bites, turned to Bella. "Your mother is moving back to Forks," he said.

Billy dropped his brownie on the plate, mid-bite. He caught Jacob's eye. "I think we're going to need that fire wood, son." This time, there was no humor in his voice.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, then, all at once the room erupted into chaos.

* * *

><p>That night, after Jacob took Billy home, and Charlie left, the couple was getting ready for bed. Bella commented, "I hope my dad knows what he's doing."<p>

Jacob held her close and kissing her forehead, replied, "Jeez, Bells, just be glad for them. Charlie's got another shot at love. He's a big boy, he can handle it. _Damn, I hope to hell he can handle it._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Right Track

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Charlie was in a quandary. He felt good about starting over with Renee, but he'd be leaving a mess behind. There was Sue, who he really cared about. He knew she cared about him too. Billy was probably the only one ecstatic about the whole situation. Things had been a little tense between the two of them, when Charlie started dating her. Billy never said anything, but Charlie knew that Billy had been getting close to Sue since Harry died. Maybe if he stopped seeing her, his relationship with Billy would revert back to the comfortable friendship they had at one time.<p>

He wrote to Renee, saying that as long as she promised to stay with him this time, they could be a couple—but on a trial basis at first. He had been burned badly once, so he had to protect his heart and take things a little at a time. Caution was the mantra of the day.

Renee made arrangements to move to Forks; she would arrive in two weeks. He only had that long to break off his relationship with Sue. Charlie was not looking forward to his next conversation with her—in fact, he was dreading it. They had seen less of each other the past month, and every time he wanted to bring up the subject, his tongue would tie up in knots. Would there ever be a good time to let her down easy? What could he say to her to lesson the pain?

One evening, he decided to man up and get it over with. He was getting ready to drive to the Clearwaters' when surprisingly, Sue showed up at his doorstep.

After a slight hesitation, Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Sue. Come on in."

They sat together on the couch, and Sue took his hand, her dark eyes harboring a quiet determination. "I'll get straight to the point. I'm going to make this easy for you, Charlie. The rumor mill at La Push has it that Renee's coming back into your life. I've been waiting a while to hear it from your own mouth, but since that hasn't happened, I decided it was up to me to pull the plug."

He started to say something, but she put up a hand to stop him. "You're an honorable man, and I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me. But things being as they are, her presence kind of puts a damper on our future as a couple. So, I'm bowing out gracefully. We both know I can't compete with her. You have a history with Renee, whereas, we had just begun to make one of our own."

Charlie forced the words out over the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. I really do care about you."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Don't you think if I could be with Harry again, that I wouldn't jump at the chance? I can't blame you for wanting to be with her."

She touched his cheek with her hand. "We've had some good times together, and I think we could still be friends, don't you?"

Nodding in agreement, he admitted, "I would love that."

Sue laughed, and backing away, shook a finger at him. "I'm not going to be doing any more cooking for you though, so you better hope that Renee brings a good cookbook with her."

Smiling, Charlie added, "I'll tape some of those cooking shows for her."

As she stood up to leave, Charlie's smile faded. "Damn, this is so hard," he whispered. Hugging her tightly to his chest, he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Sue."

She gazed at him one last time. "Goodbye, Charlie. It was fun while it lasted." Then she turned and walked out the door.

No sooner had she left when Charlie sunk down on the couch, his head in his hands. He was feeling a mixture of pain and relief. She was one in a million. Billy better treat her right.

* * *

><p>Renee landed in Forks ten days later and things were set in motion. Charlie went with her to find a studio apartment, and she found a job as a substitute teacher at the neighboring schools. He began courting her as if it was their first time together as a couple. And true to her word, she tried really hard to be a better person. It was a miracle.<p>

Bella and Jacob were astounded by her turnaround. Renee was a changed woman. She even thought about her words before they spewed out of her mouth. Well, she did have a few slip ups but like the saying goes; _Rome wasn't built in a day. _

And Charlie? Bella had never seen him happier.

* * *

><p>School was going well for the two newlyweds. Who would have thought that Jacob Black, of all people, would finally find his niche and come to * gasp * enjoy learning? So much so, that his college counselor wrote him a letter of recommendation to apply for a job at <em>The Right Track<em>, a rehab center for adolescents outside of Beaver.

It goes without saying, that Jacob had a good listening ear, and a no nonsense approach to life. He had experience at putting a soul back together—one in particular. He made an appointment to see Mr. Barlow for Thursday, on the second week in November.

The night before his interview, Jacob was a little antsy. He and Bella made love as usual; and Bella had just fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come to him. The sandman must've skipped his house, that, or he was on vacation. Hours went by, and he was still awake. There was a knot in his stomach, and he was definitely on edge. He didn't want to phase and run off; he needed to be rested for the appointment. So, being stressed to the breaking point, he did the next best thing . . .

Spooning his sweetheart, his nose found a trail to follow on the back of her neck. That was followed by some heavy breathing in her ear. He pressed closer to her, his head extended over her shoulder, lips traipsing along her throat.

"Bells . . ." he whispered. "Bells . . . I need you."

What the . . .? Bella turned over, now awake, and aroused. She blinked at her husband. "What is it, Jake?"

Darn those puppy dog eyes. They silently pleaded his case. "I'm sorry, honey. I can't sleep; I'm really stressed out. Do you think we could have an encore performance?"

She ran one finger down his nose and along his full lips. His eyes closed spontaneously as he felt the love in her gentle touch.

She murmured huskily, "Well you've already got me going. So you better finish what you started, you naughty boy!"

Needless to say, our anxiety ridden guy got his wish, and fell asleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

><p>Jacob hadn't been to that many interviews, but this one seemed a little strange. He walked in, shook Mr. Barlow's hand, and the man said, "Jacob Black, you've got the job."<p>

Taken, aback, Jacob stuttered, "Thank you Mr. Barlow, but aren't you going to interview me?"

The man motioned to the cushioned seat across from the desk. "Sit down, Jacob. Sit down."

He took a seat and looked around the room while Mr. Barlow sat behind the desk. Scanning the room, Jacob peered at the still life pictures on the wall, the framed college degrees, and the family photos on the cherry wood desk. Maybe he didn't wake up yet. That was it—this was a dream he was having. If he ever had this dream again, he'd change out those pictures though. He'd repaint the grey walls with something a little brighter too.

Barlow waited for Jacob to settle in the chair. "As soon as I saw your name on the application, I knew you were right for the job. Most of the kids here are Native American, like yourself. They all know who you are. Your reputation precedes you. They all look up to you. You were one of them, but you made it. Don't you see—I _have_ to hire you, just to show these kids that there's something better waiting for them to take hold of. There's a life out there for them, and you can point the way. So when can you start?"

Jacob was pinching himself. He answered quickly, "Monday, I guess."

"Well, good—glad to have you aboard. Now I'm going to send you to . She'll have all the paperwork for you to sign. Just so you know, I expect you to become a full fledged counselor at this facility after you get your degree. I realize you'll have to move in another year or so to continue your education. But I promise that I'll have a position here for you when you're ready."

Jacob never signed so many papers in his entire life. When he finished, though, he felt like he had accomplished something worthwhile. He wanted to help these kids get their lives back on the right track. He was a protector of his people and now he would have the added responsibility of protecting them from themselves.

* * *

><p>He ran into the house after parking the car. "Bells!" He yelled, dashing from one room to the next. "Bells, where are you?"<p>

His wife was in the back yard, pulling the weeds out of the garden. "Holy cow, can you yell any louder? The neighbors can hear you."

He stuck his head out the back door. "Who cares? C'mere, woman. You are looking at a man with not just a job—but a bona fide freakin'career!"

"Oh, Jake!" she squealed.

Bella ran up the steps to the door, flinging herself into his arms. He swept her up off her feet as they circled around, giddy with happiness. They smothered each other in kisses until they were gasping for air.

"Girl, we are celebrating tonight. No cooking, no dishes to wash—we are eating out. I'll even wear this tie."

Suddenly serious, Bella complained. "We still have an English class this afternoon."

Jacob lowered her to the floor, and countered with, "So?"

"And we'll have homework."

He kissed her forehead. "So?"

"So, maybe we should celebrate tomorrow night instead."

His balloon had popped. "Jeez, Bells . . . that's like having Christmas the day after.

"We can still fit in class, and you can read me the assignment while I'm driving to the restaurant. Then on the way back, we can collaborate on the assignment, and when we get back home, we can finish it up. C'mon, Bells, pleeeaaaase. It won't be the same tomorrow. This is my first real job—you know, besides auto mechanics. Whaddya say, huh?"

Then he played dirty; he gave her that _look_. The one that she couldn't resist.

Four hours later, they were in the car on the way to a restaurant outside of Forks, and Bella was reading the assignment out loud, to Jacob who was as promised wearing a tie—and a vest, and his best slacks and the biggest Jacob grin that ever was.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: In the Pink

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: A portion of this chapter was extracted from a Christmas O/S, A Gift for Jacob. I will be adding and changing it a bit, but if you've read the O/S, it will will sound very familiar.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed. Bella and Jacob were living close to the campus at Washington State University. There was one semester left between them and their degrees. Bella was doing her student teaching, and Jacob had an internship at the counseling center above the library. He and Bella would meet with Embry sometimes, he being a student there also. It helped with the homesickness.<p>

One week was a really busy one for the couple. They had gone home for the weekend and Bella was so tired she forgot to take her pill. She took it when she remembered first thing the next morning, but those sneaky wolf sperm were fast workers, And one of them made a beeline for the target, hitting the bulls eye. Three weeks later, she was leaning over a toilet bowl heaving, and she was pretty sure she knew why. She tested herself in the next few days, and her suspicions were confirmed.

She was feeling . . . what? Worried, scared, exhilarated? Then her thoughts shifted. This was her baby—Jacob's baby. Yes, she loved Jacob, and suddenly her whole soul was filled with happiness. Their baby was growing inside of her. He or she couldn't have more loving parents. She knew Jacob would be absolutely ecstatic.

So, that afternoon after her classes, she went to the party store, picked up some balloons, and wrapped the test kit in bright paper. She drove over to the counseling center looking for Jacob.

All eyes followed Bella as she walked down the corridor to the office, balloons in hand. She found Jacob sitting behind a computer in one of the cubicles. Peeping over the edge of the wall, she made some noise to get his attention.

"Psst! Hey hotstuff."

Jacob sniffed the air, immediately alert—Bella. What was she doing here? He looked up and couldn't miss the bunch of colored balloons hovering in the air, along with the face of his wife smiling at him. What the . . .?

She pulled the balloons with her, sauntering into the tiny cubicle. Handing the wrapped present to Jacob, she waited for his response. Ripping away the wrapper, he blinked as he studied the two pink lines in the little circle. He peered at Bella, blinked again, and all at once shot out of his seat, letting out a resounding whoop.

Bella was wrapped in his arms instantly, as he kissed her face and neck. "I'm gonna be a father," he yelled over and over, his eyes misted with tears of joy.

Bella couldn't help giggling. "Does this mean you're happy, Daddy?"

"What do you think, Mommy?" he answered, his grin spreading ever wider. He danced with her around the cubicle, but then his face got serious. He held her slightly tighter, and drew her head close to his. Leaning in, he crushed her lips with his in a painfully intense, passion-filled kiss. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into her big brown eyes as if he was seeing her for the very first time.

"I love you, Bella Black," he whispered, and sealed it with another mind-blowing assault on her mouth.

One of the other workers walked into the cubicle and snorted, "Hey, no fraternizing with the students, Black!"

Bella held up her hand and wiggled her ring finger at the guy, laughing all the while.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just jealous," he groaned, then walked out of sight.

Smirking, Jacob muttered, "Get your own girl, buddy. This one's taken."

"Hurry home, Jake," she said seductively, and winking, sashayed out the exit.

Jacob was suddenly feeling warmer than his usual 109 degrees.

* * *

><p>Fast forward eight months. Jacob was working as promised him, at the <em>Right Track<em> rehab Center, and loving every minute of it. The job working with the youth of the community satisfied him as much as tinkering in the garage.

Bella on the other hand had to go on medical leave for obvious reasons. She had been teaching—what else—literature, at her old haunt, Forks High School for the summer. After the baby was born, she would do some substitute teaching just to keep current.

They were both happy and busy and anxiously waiting for the arrival of their little one. Finally, one night . . .

"Jake . . ."

There was no answer even though he was so closely wrapped around her that he could have been her second skin. His only reply was soft snoring filling her ears.

She tried once more; this time a little louder. "Jake . . ."

He rustled the sheets, snuggling closer, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"It's time," she said.

"Hmm?" he moaned in his sleep. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose. Breathing in her scent, he moaned once more.

"Jacob—wake up!"

"Wha . . ." he uttered in a sleepy haze.

"I need you—"

His eyelids began to flutter. "Again?"

"You didn't let me finish. I need you—to fill up the tub. That second little episode did the trick. I think our baby might be making an appearance sometime tonight."

His eyes suddenly snapped open, and he shot out of bed like an arrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Stay right there. Don't move."

"Where do you think I'd be going? And don't look so surprised; I told you it would put me into labor."

He stood there in all his naked glory, silhouetted against the light streaming in through the window. His grin was unmistakable as his white teeth glinted in the glow from the full moon.

She wondered if he could see her face, because—yeah, she was rolling those big chocolate eyes at him. "Stop smirking—and thanks . . . I think. Now go call Leah, and could you at least put some shorts on?"

"What are you so worried about. It's only Leah. She's seen me naked plenty of times."

She was not having it. She shook her head, no. "But not in our bedroom, in front of your wife. Shorts, Please!"

* * *

><p>Jacob had everything down pat. He knew where each and every essential item for the birth was kept. The birthing tub was first on the list. So filling it was his number one priority.<p>

Nervous and excited, happy yet scared, he was thankful that he and one of the elders had given her a blessing the night before. It brought peace to his soul. He had faith that Bella and the baby would be okay.

While the tub was filling, he phoned Leah.

"Leah," he spit out in a rush. "Bella's in labor."

"Calm down, everything will be fine. Do you need me to come over right now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "How should I know? This is my first."

"Well, how far apart are her contractions?"

"Jeez, I don't know." he answered, embarrassed.

"Jacob," Leah retorted, sounding exasperated, "Why did you call if you didn't have any information to give to me?"

"'Cuz Bells told me to call you. Here, maybe you better talk to her."

Handing the phone to Bella, he sat down on the bed next to her. She gave Leah the update.

"Sounds like you have a ways to go yet. Call me in a couple of hours if you need to, sooner if things start speeding up. Oh, and for god's sake, tell Jake to get a grip. I don't want to havta throw daddy out of the room."

His knee was bouncing up and down making the bed jiggle. "I heard that! Get a grip . . ." he grumbled. "I'm as calm as a . . . as a . . . I'm calm, okay?" That's what he told himself, anyhow.

* * *

><p>The time ticked by so slowly it seemed. The tub was filled, the water turned off, and grapefruit seed extract added; it was ready to go. Jacob checked the temperature to make sure it was heated correctly at 100 degrees. The tarp had already been laid out under the tub and he was now draping some towels over a chair, along with some baby blankets, clothes and diapers. A box sat beside the bed with some other supplies. He put an old sheet on the bed when Bella went to the bathroom. The sheet was lined with a new plastic shower curtain underneath to protect the mattress from blood stains and in the event that her water should break.<p>

The two of them lay in the bed facing each other. He was keeping a watchful eye on her. Bella shifted slightly, letting out a small grunt. Her eyes peeped at Jacob who was lying there as still as a statue, with both of _his_ wide open.

"Stop staring at me. You're making me nervous." Geesh, you'd think she was going to explode or something. "Go to sleep, Leah says it'll be hours yet."

"Are you kiddin' me? I can't sleep; I'm too wound up.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" He reached out and touched her cheek, tracing the planes of the face he loved.

"I don't know, Jake. This is my first too, remember? Maybe you should phase and run off some of that excess energy."

"Not on your life. I'm not leaving your side. That'll make _me_ nervous."

Bella sighed. "Suit yourself, but I'm going to try and sleep. You should too. I can always wake you up again if things start happening."

His warm brown eyes softened, the love in them unmistakable. "Before you go back to sleep, can I tell you something? I don't think you realize how long I've dreamed of this moment—of you having my baby. It's been years; ever since I was seventeen. I can barely believe it. You've made me so happy. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She ran her hand through his hair, cooing, "Close your eyes. We both need some rest. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Jacob had finally crashed only to be awakened at 4 A.M. by Bella's whimpering. He didn't want to wake her; she needed as much rest as possible. They don't call it labor for nothing. He stayed in the bed beside her until the pains were uncomfortable enough to interrupt her sleep.<p>

She tried to wiggle out of Jacob's arms. "Jake, you need to let go of me. I gotta pee really bad."

Ever the attentive husband, he inquired, "Do you need some help to the bathroom?"

"No, I'm fine, I can walk." She sat on the edge of the bed, ready to get up and faltered. She let out a few breaths and stood.

"You all right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, they're just getting a little stronger. I'm going to walk around a little bit after I get out of the john."

"I'll walk with you, but I want you to eat something first." Jacob raced out to the kitchen and came back carrying some cereal, toast, and juice.

Bella came out of the bathroom. "There's a little bit of blood in the toilet. Don't flush it until Leah looks at it." Ugh! She had a ton of contractions while she was on the toilet. They were stronger and longer lasting too. It made relieving herself quite difficult.

He put the tray down on the nightstand. "You want me to call her?"

Her face contorted in pain again as she leaned over, grabbing the top lip of the dresser.

Jacob punched the speed dial on the cell. "Never mind, I'm callin' right now."

The phone barely rang on the other end when he heard, "I'm on my way."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Anxiously Waiting

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella tried to eat, but she was too nervous. Leah had told her that she had to keep hydrated though, so she drank all the juice. Jacob got her some more, along with a couple containers of bottled water.<p>

While he was busy on the phone, letting all the grandparents know what was happening, Leah showed up. He said his goodbye quickly, so he could see what help was needed.

Leah was in the bathroom already flushing the toilet. She came out and put a hand on Bella's swollen belly, feeling the intensity of the contractions, and measuring the duration. Then she got out her fetoscope and listened for the baby's heartbeat.

"Well, Jacob, looks like you're going to be a daddy today, huh?" She looked over at the shorts he was wearing, and commented. "I hope those are your swim trunks you've got on, because Bella might want you in the tub with her."

He blinked, stupidly.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get a move on. I need a pot of boiling water to put my instruments in. Why are you looking at me like that? Don't worry she's in good hands. I've delivered over seventy babies. Believe me; she'll be fine for a few minutes without you hovering over her like a damn vulture.

"I'm gonna be doing an internal exam, too." She turned to Bella then. "Is it okay if Jacob stays in the room, while I do it? Or would you rather he leave and make some noise with the pots and pans?"

Bella looked at Jacob apologetically. "Jake, can we have a minute alone? Please?"

Leah handed him a container with the instruments and waved him away. "Go on, shoo!"

Man, that Leah was bossy. Sure she may have delivered seventy some babies, but this was different. This was his wife and _his_ baby. He grumbled as he placed the instruments in the bottom of a pot and filled it with water.

His sensitive ears overheard his pack sister telling Bella to breathe normally and try to relax. There was a sharp intake of air, and a loud moan of pain as Leah examined her. It was all he could do to restrain himself from racing to her bedside, as her moaning continued.

As soon as he heard Leah tell his wife that she was progressing nicely, he turned on the burner, and replaced the lid. Then he high-tailed it back to the bedroom to be with the soon-to-be mother of his child.

"Well . . ." He looked at Leah, expectantly.

"She's halfway there. Things are gonna go a lot faster now. I want you two to walk around. That'll speed things up even more."

"Yeah, we were just getting to that part when you showed up." Offering his hand to Bella, he said, "C'mon, honey, let's get this show on the road. I'm anxious to meet the star of this production." He helped Bella out of bed and stood next to her with his arm about what was left of her waist.

"Good job, Jacob, you get a gold star for listening in class."

About a half an hour or so passed while the couple walked around aimlessly. Every few steps or so, Bella would stop, put her arms around Jacob's neck and cling to him as the contraction racked her body. Jacob never felt so helpless in his life, but there was nothing he could do about it. After the last contraction, Bella finally relented and remarked, "I think I need to get in the tub."

Leah replied, "I think you're right, but let me have a listen first."

She touched the scope to Bella's abdomen once more, and nodded her approval. Then she took her blood pressure. "You're doin' great, girl."

* * *

><p>Jacob knelt down, outside the tub, facing his love. With each pain, she would grab his neck. As his arms held her, Bella leaned into him, hanging on for dear life. Her low moans were tearing him up. He would do anything to trade places with her.<p>

At one point, Bella got out of the tub on her own to use the bathroom. She suddenly slipped on the wet tarp. Thank god Jacob was there to catch her in time. In the next few minutes, Jacob was placing towels along the outside of the tub to prevent any further mishaps.

In between each contraction, Bella would ask questions, like, "Did you remember to call my dad? Are the dishes all washed? I'm not getting too pruney, am I? Are you going to defrost the dinners I put in the freezer? You and Leah must be getting hungry." Then another wave would hit, and she'd turn all serious again.

Eight hours had passed, and on the last examination, things hadn't progressed much. Leah felt different areas on Bella's abdomen, and made her announcement.

"I'm a little worried. That baby's head should be seated down low in your pelvis, but I can feel it over here." She motioned to the spot with her hand. "That means the shoulders are where his head needs to be. Now, we can take you to the hospital, or we can try a few maneuvers, and see if we can get him to reposition himself."

Bella frowned. "No, I'm not going to any stinkin' hospital. Let's try what you've got in mind."

"Okay, Bella, I need you to get on your hands and knees, and then you're going to rock your hips—forwards, backwards, up and down, side to side, and in circles. I want great, big exaggerated movements."

"Will this work?" Jacob began to get worried too.

Leah pointed down at the bedroom carpeting. "Can't guarantee it, but it's worth a try. Let's go, Bella."

Jacob helped her get on the floor. "Just pretend you're at a yoga class," he commented, attempting to be helpful. He smiled despite the fact that his heart was trying to climb up into his throat. It seemed Bella's penchant for difficult challenges hadn't disappeared completely.

She turned her head to peer at Jacob. "Geesh, I guess after this I can take up pole dancing."

Her sweetheart was propped up on one elbow, lying beside her. He winked at her, and quipped, "Great idea. Can I be your pole?"

She raised one eyebrow as she continued moving her hips round and round. "I thought you already were."

Leah sat on the bed, watching the two. "That should do it. Off your knees, girl. Ineed to check you out again."

Placing her hands on Bella's swollen abdomen once more, Leah felt for the baby's head. "Stubborn little . . ." she muttered under her breath. "Well, he's a little closer to where he should be anyway."

Bella walked around some more and finally returned to the tub. Another couple of hours went by; the pains were longer and more intense, but still no progress was being made.

Leah dragged Jacob into the living room out of Bella's earshot. "I think she needs to go to the hospital, Jake. Can you talk some sense into her?"

"This is _my_ Bella. Does she ever listen to anyone's advice?"

Leah glared at him.

"Okay, I'll try, but don't hold your breath. You know how stubborn she can be."

Jacob knelt by the tub. "Honey, Leah and I both think it would be safer if we took you to the hospital."

Her face turned to stone. "No, I can do this. I'm not going to have some stupid doctor cutting me open."

"Bells, this isn't some game we're playing here. I don't want to lose you. Please, listen to me."

He leaned over the tub and kissed her hair. "Please, Bells . . . please."

"No, I'm not going. It'll be okay, you'll see."

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock on their bedroom wall was nerve-wracking. Her pains were getting stronger and her moans were unsettling him. Leah gave him a look, and he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, away from the birthing tub and began pacing, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "Bells, you can't do this to me," he shouted. "I'm taking you to the hospital."<p>

He walked over to the dresser, and starting pulling out her clothes and throwing them on the bed.

Leah grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back into the other room. "Get a hold of yourself. This isn't helping. Now go outside and get some fresh air. When you've calmed down, you can come back, but not before. That's all I need is for you to go wolf in front of your laboring wife."

He went out the back door and sat on the step, his head in his hands. Why was she being so stubborn? Every other woman in the world would have gone for medical help hours ago, but not Bella. My god, what would he do if he lost her now? He bowed his head and prayed like he never had before. Let that baby come soon, and let his Bella be okay.

Jacob walked around the yard for a few minutes, reining in his emotions. Leah was right, he had to be strong for his sweetheart. Inhaling a big gulp of air, and with a new resolve, he reentered his home. Going into the bedroom, he knelt quietly, and took Bella's hands in his. Locking his glistening brown eyes with hers, he let his unspoken plea pierce her heart.

She could almost feel his concern. Moved by the tears in his eyes, she agreed somewhat to a compromise. "All right, if this baby doesn't start arriving in the next two hours, then I'll go."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: A Special Delivery

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Bella was starting to get really uncomfortable, so Leah offered, "How bout you squat for me?"<p>

Shaking her head, Bella sighed, "Gosh, Leah, this kid better get here soon. I'm getting worn out."

She got out of the water and hanging onto her husband's arm, squatted down. Bella stopped, and breathed out during another contraction.

Jacob lay on the floor and looked up under her to see if anything was happening.

"See anything you like?" she cracked.

Leah shrugged, but Jacob turned into a big red tomato. There was not much that would embarrass him, but he couldn't believe she said that.

This time, Leah was happy with the results, of her last ploy. Things started to take off quickly

* * *

><p>The birth was getting very close, and Bella began to shake involuntarily. A very strong contraction was starting; she began to panic. Her eyes were wide, bewildered by the force of the contractions. She whimpered, "Jacob, I'm scared!"<p>

He held her tightly, whispering words of encouragement. "I know, honey. I'm scared too, but it'll be okay. The baby's gonna be here, and you'll get to hold our love in your arms. It'll be over soon, I promise."

"Oh, oh—I can feel the baby coming. Jake!" Another rush hit her and at the peak of the contraction, she gave a guttural grunt. Her uterus was bearing down all on its own. She became very restless, moving about, unable to get comfortable. Bella gripped the edge of the tub, and then exhaled in a whimpering sigh. "I take it back, Jake. I don't think I can do this . . ." she shook her head in despair and closed her eyes. ". . . it's too hard. I can't."

Leah knelt beside Jacob. There was some blood and mucus swirling around Bella's legs, signaling that her cervix was almost completely dilated. She told Jacob, "That baby's coming, now, so you better get in the tub."

She turned her attention to the new mother. "Look at me, Bella; you're almost done, and you're doing so well. Now, I need you to stay focused. Don't hold back; you don't want that baby in there any longer than necessary. Let's do this. Now, I want you to squat. On the next contraction, if you feel the urge to push, go ahead and do it. But, just little pushes, to see how it feels. If it hurts, stop. If you really feel like you have to push, then bear down as hard and as long as you can."

Jacob got in, one leg at a time, as the water sloshed over the top. He got down on his knees in the warm water, then rocked back, resting on his heels.

"Jacob, I want you to watch for the head. When you see that it's out completely, sweep your finger around the baby's neck to check for the cord. If you feel it, let me know and I'll take care of it or let you know how to handle it. The baby should slide right out, after it turns. Whatever you do, don't tug or pull on the baby's head. You can put your hand under the head to support it if you'd like to."

He was a nervous wreck—his hands were trembling uncontrollably—but he kept it all inside for Bella's benefit.

She grunted and moaned as she pushed with all her might. It took quite a few good pushes to get any results. To Bella, it seemed like she was pushing forever. "I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired."

"Don't quit now, Bells. I know you can do this. You're almost done—just a few more pushes." He was hoping that baby would just get here already. It was worse than torture watching his sweetheart suffer like this.

One more contraction started. "Oh god," she cried. "Jake!"

During the next pain, as she continued to bear down, Jacob starting yelling in his excitement, "Bella, I can see a little bit of the head, keep pushing, honey!"

As more and more of the infant's head appeared, he noticed something lying above the baby's ear. What the . . .? Looking closer, he could finally make it out—it was a tiny fist.

Bella could feel herself tearing, but she couldn't stop now. With a few more pushes, and some painful cries, the head finally emerged.

Jacob followed Leah's instructions, and with shaking hands, carefully delivered his baby. He was holding the little bundle in his large hands, gazing in awe at the miracle before him. His eyes watered as he handed his first child to Bella.

"My gosh . . . it's a girl—it's a girl! Isn't she beautiful? God, I love you, Jacob." Bella sobbed as she held her baby girl to her breast.

Leah took the bulb syringe from the box on the floor and leaned over the lip of the tub. She motioned Bella to get closer, and when she did, Leah removed the remaining mucus from the baby's nose and mouth. While Jacob assisted his wife and newborn out of the tub, Leah grabbed two large towels, one to wrap around the baby, and the other to wrap around Bella. Once they were toweled off, Jacob helped his wife onto the bed and then pulled a blanket over the two of them. Bella was already shivering. Leah scribbled down the date on her notepad, September 24th, and the time of the birth, 8:33 P.M.

Leah observed the baby's skin color to make sure that she was getting enough oxygen from the placenta since the cord was still attached. She also made sure that the baby was breathing okay. Everything looked good; baby was pink, squirmy, very alert and breathing just fine.

"Keep them warm, Jacob. You better turn off this fan over the bed and put the little cap on her head. I'm going to get my supplies from the kitchen."

She left the little family alone for those few precious moments. Jacob kissed Bella tenderly and placed a few on the baby's tiny head before putting the cap on her. "Hi, Carlie," he whispered through his tears. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. I'm your daddy and that's your mommy holding you." His eyes turned away from the child for a brief moment and met the chocolate pools lovingly gazing back at him. His heart was just about to burst with joy.

* * *

><p>Leah came back with one of Bella's cookie trays covered in a chux. The instruments were laid across it. She checked the cord to see if it was through pulsating. It was white and limp, ready to be detached. "Okay, daddy, are you ready to cut the cord?"<p>

"Can I?" he asked, startled.

"It's your baby. You can do it if you want to."

"Sure, sure." Jacob frowned slightly. "It's not going to hurt her, is it?"

"Give me back that gold star. No, it's not gonna hurt the little gal. Now, go wash your hands."

Gloving herself, she handed him two umbilical clamps. "Put the first one about one and a half inches away from the baby's little belly there." She watched as Jacob placed the clamp. "That's good. Now the other goes—yeah, right about there."

"Just like attaching a radiator hose," he quipped.

Bella laughed. "I knew someday your automotive skills would come in handy."

"Here's the scissors; do the honors."

His grin was threatening to split his face in half as he cut the cord.

"Okay, I need to weigh and measure her, so hand her over, Jacob. What did you name her anyway, so I can put it on the birth record?"

"Carlie Star," they both said in unison.

Leah got out her portable scale and when she had finished, said, "Seven pounds and two ounces." Her measuring tape was used next. "Twenty one inches from head to foot."

Carlie began to wail. "Oh, little one, don't cry; here's your mommy." Placing her back in Bellas's arms, Leah proceeded to the next task at hand.

She helped Bella attach the baby's mouth to her breast. A few minutes later, Bella was complaining of afterbirth pains. Her uterus was clamping down.

Leah checked to see if the cord had lengthened letting her know that the placenta had detached from the wall of her uterus. It was, and there was some blood gushing onto the sheets.

"I know you're tickled pink and everything, but you still have work to do. With the next contraction, I need you to push that placenta down the canal And Jacob, hand me that flashlight, I want to make sure there are no tears." Suddenly, Leah reached out and grabbed a metal basin she had set on the bed to catch the slippery placenta.

Bella _was_ tickled pink, she was also plum tired. "Do I have to?" she groaned.

Leah put her hands on her hips and replied. "No—you can keep it right where it is and let every cat and dog in La Push follow you around for a few days."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the placenta was delivered, Carlie got rubbed down with a baby blanket and clothed, and Jacob emptied and sanitized the tub.<p>

Leah got the rest of her instruments out and after numbing the injured area, stitched up the tears caused by the baby's birth.

She narrowed her eyes at the new father and cautioned, "I don't want to find out that you've tried any funny stuff with this woman again until she is properly healed. Do you hear me, Jacob Black?"

Answering quickly, Jacob said, "I love her, Leah; you know I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"Good, then I won't have to chase you down and rip your throat out."

* * *

><p>Leah gave them last minute instructions on how to care for the Carlie's umbilical cord, Bella's stitches, and some other general baby information. Then she said her goodbyes and left to get some rest for herself. She was pretty pooped too.<p>

Thankfully, Emily brought a late dinner to them, so they could enjoy their first night as a family. Jacob called the news to each grandparent, but asked them to hold off their visits 'til the next day.

When they turned in for the night, Jacob held Bella in his arms, kissing her one more time. She fell asleep almost immediately; she was so exhausted. Jacob lay awake though, thinking about his new daughter. He was a daddy now, and heaven help anybody who tried to hurt his little girl.

He got out of bed, padded over to the bassinette and stood there just staring at this tiny miracle. He'd never been a father before, and he loved the feeling.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: New Frontiers

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

><p>Carlie had that big guy, the one and only Jacob Black, wrapped around her teeny finger. He thought he could never love anyone as much as he loved Bella. He was dead wrong. It was a different kind of love to be sure, but it was just as powerful.<p>

Bella had to laugh at some of his antics: her Jake, lying on his stomach, dangling a rattle over Carlie's head, rubbing noses with her and making her giggle, blowing rasberries on her tummy. The camera clicked away, day after day.

When she started toddling around, she became a daddy's girl, and Jacob loved it! He was working at The Right Track, and enjoyed his involvement with the troubled adolescents, but when it was quittin' time, he hightailed it home and left his job outside the doorstep. Nothing was more important than his wife and child.

According to plan, Bella began teaching as a substitute so she wouldn't have to leave Carlie with a babysitter for too long. But even that didn't last, because little Liam Jacob joined the family when Carlie was two and a half. Aaron Ephraim came next and Sarah Renee brought up the rear.

Just before Liam was born, Jacob used some of the money from the sale of the _Spider_ to build a home a little closer to his work. They would live there for the rest of their lives.

Jacob took over as Alpha, and was well respected in the community. Bella was respected as well, or at least her cooking skills were. The teens that worked at the garage would drop by after work for a snack or two, or until Jacob bodily shoved them out the door. Sometimes he wondered though if it was just her cooking that enticed them, 'cuz once or twice he noticed that lovesick look in some of those boys. And man, he didn't blame them one bit. It seemed that as Bella blossomed fully into womanhood, her beauty blossomed with it. Unbelievably, she was more beautiful than ever.

Not everything changed. Quil and Embry still remained Jacob's best friends, and the barbeques and bonfires continued for the family get-togethers.

* * *

><p>Years passed and one late afternoon on a Saturday, Jacob noticed a sickeningly sweet odor. He hadn't phased in ages; there was no need, but the scent was still unmistakable. He went to the door, and there stood his old nemesis, Edward Cullen, looking like he did since the first time Jacob laid eyes on him. Same old wild bronze hair, golden eyes and chalk-white skin.<p>

Edward smiled, and nodded. "Jacob."

"Who's at the door, Jake," Bella yelled from the kitchen.

"An old friend. A very _old_ friend," he muttered under his breath.

"C'mon in, Edward. Take a seat. I don't bite much anymore. Anyhow, technically the treaty doesn't apply here. We're not on tribal land.

"So what brings you to our home today?"

Hesitating, Edward said. "Actually, Alice sent me. She sends her love, but couldn't bear to see Bella again. She thought it would do _me_ good to see her one last time though before we go off to Europe."

Entering the room, Bella halted mid step.

Edward stood up, letting out a little gasp. Jacob noted the flame of love flickering in his golden eyes even after all this time.

Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Edward, is it really you?"

She ran into his outstretched arms, and Jacob, unwittingly felt that old twinge of jealousy bubbling up.

They sat together on the couch for a few minutes gazing at each other. Finally, Edward spoke up. "I understand you have four children. Are they here; can I meet them?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella told him, "Not everyone can hold back the years. They're all grown—married with children of their own now."

Edward cleared his throat. "I guess that's understandable. You don't seem to have aged much though."

That familiar blush crept over her face. "Well, that's really sweet of you to say so."

Smiling, Edward turned to Jacob who was trying his best to be civil. "I see she still has those roses in her cheeks too."

They all sat around for an hour or so catching up on their separate lives. When Edward stood up to go, he had a funny expression on his face, like he was hiding some dark secret. Jacob had to wonder why Alice really send him here. It was a given that the fortuneteller could see beyond him now that he wasn't phasing any longer.

As the lonely vampire said his goodbyes, he added something odd. Jacob had mentioned that it was their thirty-third wedding anniversary (just to rub it in), and that they were going out tonight to celebrate.

"Drive safely," he cautioned, and left their home. This coming from a guy who still drove like a speedway racer, huh. . .

* * *

><p>"On the way back from their romantic evening, Bella was giggling." Did you see the look on Edward's face when you mentioned how long we've been married?"<p>

Jacob nodded his head, chuckling all the while. "I know. He looked like I'd run over his cat or something."

"That was really mean. You didn't have to rub it in his face like that, Jake."

Jacob laughed out loud. "Hell, it was worth it!"

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my gosh—Jacob Black—you're not still jealous are you?"

"Damn, straight. I'm always jealous where you're concerned."

She put her hand on his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "You're being ridiculous. Can you imagine having to repeat high school over and over for thousands of years? Not to mention loping about in the forest looking for a warm blooded animal to sink my teeth into. Ugh!

"The only warm blooded animal I'll ever need is sitting right beside me at this moment."

Jacob suddenly grew very serious. "So, then you don't ever regret marrying me?"

"No, I just regret not admitting my love for you sooner. I can't believe all the heartache I caused you. I'd still like to make it up to you someday."

Grinning devilishly, Jacob countered with, "Hold that thought for tonight, hotstuff! Because, someday has just arrived." He beeped the horn in celebration.

* * *

><p>It was late and they were coming around a hairpin curve on a mountainside when suddenly a blinding beam of light hit their windshield. A semi had gone over the median. The driver had probably fallen asleep at the wheel. There was no place for Jacob to go. In an instant, the truck struck their car, plunging it over the edge. Bella screamed as the car tumbled down the slope, flipping over several times before a clump of pine trees halted their descent.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella was lucid for a few minutes, just enough time to reach over, struggling to grab hold of Jacob's hand. He was on the cart right beside her. They were both hooked up to monitors, and the sound of the electronic beeping was interlaced with the low voices of their children and spouses. She heard the words: brain damage, mortuary choice, grief counseling, and the sounds of quiet sobbing coming from Carlie and Sarah. Then silence.<p>

Carlie cried out, "Oh god, Dad's not breathing." Her husband, Nathan, put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Look, Carlie. Look at the monitor. It's still going, see? His heart's still beating."

"But how can that be? He's not breathing, Nate."

The ER doc intervened. "No, son, I'm sorry. He's truly gone. That's your mother's heartbeat. She's holding his hand. _That's_ the electronic signal the monitor is picking up. In simpler terms, her heart is beating through your dad."

The children sat in the little cubicle grief-stricken. Liam, Jacob's oldest son, left for awhile, putting out calls to Billy, Renee and Charlie. When he returned, the monitors alarmed as Bella's heart also stuttered and finally stopped, her hand still grasping Jacob's.

* * *

><p>The funeral was the largest, the little community had ever seen. All of La Push was there to mourn the passing of the couple, and to commemorate their lives. Several of the pack members stood and said a few words about the two inseparable lovers. . . And that day, no one could deny that there was <em>ever<em> a greater love than that of Jacob Black and His Bella.

The End

A/N: I like to think that Jacob waited for Bella at the entrance to the spirit world, and that he and his Bells walked into the light together, hand in hand.


End file.
